Equestria girls and Mobian boys meet
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: This is a bit of a spin off from the movie EG. After becoming a Alicorn prince Sonic finds himself questioning his love to Twilight, but one night someone sneaks in to his and Twilight's room and steals there elements through a portal that leads to a strange new world. Sonic, Twilight, Manic, Sonia, and Spike travel to this world and find some familiar things
1. The More Things Change

**Author: I can't believe it but I had this pop in my mind two days ago and I thought I would give it a shot. I really hope you like it.**

 **Pinkie then showed up**

 **Pinkie: Hey author**

 **Author: Oh Pinkie it's nice to see you I guess.** **Oh by the way this was something I wanted to try out. So this is not connected to my other story so don't worry about that. Anyways here we go.**

 **Pinkie: YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY**

 **Author: Pinkie volume please.**

 **Pinkie: Oh sorry**

* * *

Chapter 1: The more things change

(Where no one goes- How to Train Your Dragon 2)

It was a nice sunny day. Ponyville was all quiet. It was bright and early and then in a meadow a boom could be heard and you could see a certain blue hedgehog or Hedgehog Alicorn running through the meadow. He smiled looking back on what transpired over the past few weeks.

"Man first Twilight becoming a princess, Solaris then attacks almost destroying Equestria, my friends help me defeat him and then I am given the power to become the very first Mobian Alicorn. Jeez time sure flies, but then again I'm even faster."

He then used his boost ability and started taking off like a rocket and then a plane was approaching and on it was a twin tailed fox and a red echidna with his gloves having spikes on his knuckles. It was Sonic's best pals Tails and Knuckles.

"HHHEEEY SSSONNNIIICCC!" Tails called out

Sonic looked behind him and then jumped and flew to how high the plane was. His wings had no trouble keeping up with the plane. Of course he had just got them, but he was adapting to where he could fly fast but couldn't pull of any stunts yet.

"Yo Tails long time no see. What's up?" Sonic said

"Twilight wanted to talk to you back at her place said it was important. Oh and also you excited for the trip to the Empire tomorrow?"

"I guess. Thanks for the heads up." Sonic said

"Well we need to hurry back just thought we tell you what's up." Knuckles said

"Thanks guys👍"

With that Sonic went back down to the ground and starts running. He was doing flips, grinding on vines, and jumping off hills until he saw Ponyville. He decided to first stop by Apple Acres and see the apple family and see how they were doing.

(Soleanna Forest- Sonic 06)

"Hello?"

Apple Bloom then came in and saw Sonic.

"Oh hello princess."

Sonic rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Okay I get it, but remember I'm still a guy so really I'm a prince."

"Sorry Sonic I was the one who taught her that joke." Knuckles said as he came into the room with AJ

"Knuckles... Oh let me guess you glided when you were over Apple acres didn't you." Sonic said

Knuckles nodded.

"Well partner what are you doing here?" AJ asked

"Oh you know checking out my favorite place to get apples."

"Oh that's so nice in fact would you like to join us for a quick bite?" AB asked

"Oh no I need to go see Twilight and-" Sonic stopped

He looked at AB who was doing her puppy eyes. Sonic knew it was one of his weakness. Knuckles then decided to give Sonic a hard time.

"Oh come on Sonic how could you say no to that face of hers." he said trying not to snicker

Sonic knew there was no way to avoid it so he decided to act like he crumbled.

"Okay you win just please stop!" he said with "pleads of mercy"

AJ sniffed out his acting but was happy he was doing it to make AB happy.

"Hey Big Mac do we have enough for one more?" AB called out

"Eeeyup" Big Mac said.

"Okay lets eat" Sonic said

After a nice feast Sonic waved goodbye and took off for Fluttershy cottage

As he approached the cottage he found Tails helping Fluttershy feed the animals. The tornado was parked near the workshop he setup behind her cottage. Sonic smiled at his buddy and his girl.

"Hey you two." Sonic said

They looked up and waved at him

"Hey Sonic what are you doing here did you go talk to Twilight?" Tails asked

"No I wanted to pay a visit to a couple of friends of mine." He said smiling.

"Oh well thank you Sonic. Do you want to help feed the birds?" Fluttershy asked

"Sure. Where's the bird seed?"

Tails then handed a huge handful of bird seed and gave it to Sonic. Sonic held his hand out for all the birds to eat some, but the birds then started to gather around him and surrounded him.

"AUGH Guys help!"

Fluttershy and Tails laughed at this for a few seconds. Fluttershy then got up and went to Sonic who was trying to get the birds off.

"Umm excuse me Mr. Bird do you think you and your friends could leave my friend alone please."

One of the birds heard her through the hoard. He then nodded and called to the others and they flew away. Sonic then could be seen... except he was covered in bird feathers. This made Tails and Fluttershy laugh even more.

"Haha very funny guys."

He shook off the feathers and decided to head out. So he waved at his friends and headed out to Boutique. As he was on his way he got whammed by something in front of him.

(Rooftop Run Day- Sonic Unleashed)

"Ow what hit me?"

He looked up and saw RD getting up.

"Oops. Sorry about that."

"Rainbow what the hay?"

"Oh you know me. Trying out a new stunt, but I'm still working out the kinks."

"Nice going RD you made a mark."

Sonic and RD turned to where the voice was and saw Shadow standing in front of them. He then walked up to them and offered a hand. Sonic and RD took the offer and were back on their feet in no time flat. Sonic dusted himself of while Shadow talked to Rainbow

"Rainbow you seriously need to be careful when pulling off a stunt like that. I mean this is like what the fifth pony or person you've run into with those stunts of yours." Shadow said annoyed

"Hey he was the one that got in my way okay not the other way around just to clarify." RD said getting frustrated

Sonic watched and smiled. He then started to laugh.

"HAHA man you two I swear are a perfect couple. Seriously though RD nice work that was sweet and with a little work it's going to be awesome I know it." Sonic said

"Thanks Sonic." RD said

"Hey I have an idea why don't we have a race the three of us. I needed to stretch my legs out anyways." Sonic suggested

"Okay how about from Ponyville to Everfree to Canterlot and then back sound good?" Shadow said

Sonic and Rainbow agreed. They then got into a running stance.

"Three..." Shadow said

"Two..." Rainbow Dash said stretching her wings

"One..." Sonic readying to use his peel move

"GGGGOOOOOO!"

(City Escape classic- Sonic Generations)

The three then took off with Shadow taking the lead, but RD and Sonic were right on his tail. They then blasted out of Ponyville into the Everfree Forest. Sonic looked at Shadow and RD as they were racing together. He felt a little jealous seeing those two racing side by side. When they first met they couldn't stand each other yet here they were racing Sonic together.

"Guess things really have changed a lot." he said too himself.

Rainbow Dash then flew right beside the two hedgehogs.

"Well I'll see you boys at the finish line."

She then started to pick up speed as they took off from Everfree. She then preformed her Sonic Rainboom to give her the lead as they approached Canterlot. Shadow and Sonic used their Boost and Chaos Boost abilities to catch up with RD. They ran around Canterlot blowing by ponies left and right. As they left Canterlot they were approaching Ponyville with Sonic... behind RD and Shadow? They looked behind them and saw Sonic was running but it didn't look like he was trying to catch up. Right as they approached Ponyville however Sonic smirked and opened his wings and flew up high. He then dove like a torpedo at the ground and then at last second he tilted himself up and blew right by the two to take the lead and win the race.

(Results- Sonic unleashed)

"Well that was an awesome race. Thanks you 2👍"

"No problem Sonic." Rainbow said

Raising her hoof in a position that looked like she was giving him a thumbs up. Shadow smiled and gave Sonic a thumbs up as well. Sonic then waved bye and took off for the Boutique to see Silver and Rarity. He arrived but then...

"NNNNOOOOOOO!"

Sonic got worried and dashed through the door. He then ran up the stairs and banged on the door.

"SILVER, RARITY IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!" Sonic screamed

Silver then opened the door.

(Spagonia Day hub- Sonic Unleashed)

"Oh hey Sonic." Silver said campy

Sonic looked at Silver like he had a second head

"Oh hey Sonic? Dude what was with all the screaming in there?!"

"Oh that. Rarity realized she was missing a few gems for her new outfit."

Sonic then looked at Silver and then smacked himself in the face. Of course it was Rarity freaking out and for an obvious reason.

"Should of figured. May I come in?" Sonic asked

Silver turned to Rarity.

"Hey Rarity. Sonic's here and wants to know if he can come in."

Rarity had finished her drama outbreak and looked at Silver.

"Very well come in."

Sonic came in and looked around. He saw a curtain and something behind it but just a shadow.

"Hey what's that behind the curtain?"

Rarity looked where he pointed.

"Oh it's nothing. It was suppose to be a surprise, but I can't finish it without a few more gems." She said

Rarity lowered her head and felt upset she couldn't finish her work. Sonic and Silver looked at each other. Sonic knew Silver was trying to comfort Rarity.

"Hey maybe I can go hunt for gems real quick."

Silver and Rarity looked at Sonic and Silver smiled at him

"That would be great Sonic. I'll stay here with Rarity and keep her company."

Sonic nodded and then he took off for the mines. He then started running through the caves staying out of the Diamond Dogs sight and grabbed Gems until he had about a few hundred in his possession and then he quickly took off. Unfortunately he ran into three Diamond Dogs.

"Hey what do you think your doing?"

"Um well you see I need these gems for some friends and-"

Sonic looked at the diamond dogs and knew there was no use talking. So he decided to just run because he knew Rarity didn't want the gems damage. He then got surrounded by Diamond Dogs. He knew he was in for a fight so he put the gems down and got into a fighting stance.

(Green Forest- SA2)

The dogs came at him he then used his magic to help freeze time to give him a chance to push them back. He then used spindash to hit them in the jaw. One of them had jumped him and threw him at a wall. The dog then pinned Sonic to it. However before he could delivery a blow Sonic smirked and looked at the dog.

 **"CHAOS CONTROL** "

He then teleported. The dog was confused and he was then hit on the back and knocked out.

(Soleanna New City- Sonic 06)

He looked to see all the diamond dogs were knocked out and then he picked up the gems and made sure they were still in perfect condition and than ran out of the caves back to the Boutique. He arrived and brought the gems to them. Rarity looked and was happy to have the gems, but one look at Sonic and that smile went away.

"Oh Sonic thank you, but look at you."

Sonic looked at himself and found dirt all over him.

"Don't worry Rarity it's just a little dirt." Sonic said

"Ponder the thought Silver darling if you could please while I finish the outfit."

"Of course my lady. Sorry about this Sonic." Silver said

Sonic looked confused for three seconds and then realized what they were talking about. He tried running out of the room, but found himself caught in Silver's telekinetic powers. Silver then bought him to the bathroom which was already filled with water.

"Silver you wouldn't dare."

Silver then used his telekinesis to remove Sonic's shoes and gloves. He then made a devious smile and dropped Sonic in the bath. As Sonic fell in he screamed.

"SSSSSSIIIIIILLLLLLLLVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!"

SPLASH

Silver then quickly locked the door and while all this was happening Rarity was putting the final touches on the outfit she was working on. Sonic emerged from the bathroom 5 minutes later soaked to the bone. He quickly dried himself and put his things back on. Silver was also a mess. Not as bad as Sonic, but still a mess.

"I hate you Silver"

"Shut up Sonic."

"Silver, Sonic come down here quickly."

Silver and Sonic walked downstairs to the main part of the Boutique. The minute they got down their Rarity grabbed Sonic and pushed him behind a curtain alone with the outfit she made.

"Are you ready Sonic?"

"I guess."

She then opened the curtain and reveled Sonic in a white tuxedo with blue gems on the sleeves his shoes have black on them and he was wearing a top hat. Sonic looked through a mirror and saw what he was wearing and looked stunned. It was silent

"Rarity I...I...I"

"Oh you don't like it do you."

Silver looked at Rarity and felt bad for her. He was hoping Sonic would have said he did, but..

"No."

Silver then smacked his face angered by Sonic. Rarity then looked at the floor about how upset

"I knew it."

"I LOVE IT!"" Sonic shouted

"The gems were a little- Wait what?"

Silver looked up as well

"I mean look at me. This tux goes perfectly with me and it doesn't weight me down so I can pull of any dance moves. Also I love what you did to my shoes."

He then turned around and gave Rarity a thumbs up

"You did an excellent job. Thanks."

Rarity was happy Sonic liked the new suit while Silver just chuckled

"I swear Sonic you are one of the craziest hedgehog's I've ever met."

The three had laughed for a bit. Sonic then took the tuxedo off, folded it nicely, gave it to Rarity, and then took off. He had one more stop to make before heading to Twilight's tree. Sugar Cube corner. He ran straight to the corner and was about to knock on the door, but he was tackled to the ground by a pink pony.

"HISONIC!"

Sonic had a face that spoke "Oh boy" on it

"Hey Pinkie. Good to see you. Where's my bro and sis?"

"Right here Sonic."

Sonic looked up from Pinkie and saw his sister and brother Manic and Sonia. Pinkie then hopped of Sonic and pounced into the house, Manic, Sonia, and Sonic followed her into the house. Sonic looked around at all the cakes thinking about when he first came here. Suddenly Pinkie popped out of the kitchen with 3 cupcakes.

"Hey you guys I made these new cupcake recipes and was curious if you could try them out. You know I can't sell a cupcake if it's bad."

The three then looked at each other and then took the cupcakes. They each took a bite and then went wide eyed for a few seconds and then in another second the cupcakes were gone.

"HOLY MOBIUS THIS IS TASTY" Sonic screamed excited

"HOW DO YOU DO IT PINKIE" Manic yelled happily

Pinkie smiled

"It'sasecretManicbutI'llbesuretotellyousometimeokay😊😊😊😊😊"

"Okay I'll take your word for it my little pinkie."

Manic had recently hooked up with Pinkie. Sonia was staying with Pinkie cause she found interest in her. Sonic decided it was time to go see Twilight. So even though Pinkie didn't want him to go so quickly he left and said goodbye to his siblings and friends. As he was running there he found himself lost in thought thinking about Twilight

 _"Ever since Twilight became a princess I felt something about her that reminded me of my time with Sally. I wish I could tell her, but I don't think she feels the same way. I mean she's smart as in bookworm smart while I'm more of action and planning smart, She's talented, she's kind, and she's a good friend. Hmph it's like I think I actually have a chance. Please I mean how could I have a chance. Well better not think about it to hard."_

(Apotos Day hub- Sonic Unleashed)

He then walked in and found a certain Lavender Alicorn putting books away. He looked at her and gazed as her hair flowed ever so nicely in the wind. He just smiled as she walked by.

"Oh hey Sonic." she said

Sonic was still in a daze.

"Umm Sonic?"

Sonic then snapped out of his daze

"Oh T-T-Twilight hey what's up?"

"I'm fine I guess." she said "would you like something to eat?"

"Sure"

As they sat down to dinner Sonic looked over at Twilight and had a concern face. See Sonic had a habit of figuring out when somebody was upset by something and Twilight was upset on the inside.

"Twilight."

See looked up at him.

"Yes?"

(Chip's memories- Sonic Unleashed)

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine why do you ask?"

Sonic then put on a serious face.

"Twilight come on I know when people and ponies are upset about something and it is written all over your face. So come on what's up."

Twilight's assistant Spike who was a baby dragon and Twilight's number one assistant came and took the plates they were using. An awkward silence filled the air. Twilight was wanting to try and throw Sonic off, but she knew he was persistent

"It's just I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Well you see I don't know if I'm even worthy of this." she said looking at her hoof

"What do you mean?"

"I mean being a princess and having these. I mean I don't even know how to fly let alone control my Alicorn powers, but you... You've only had those wings for 2 days and you practically figured out how to use them and your not worried about your position about being a prince and I don't know if I'm up for it."

She then looked down really upset. Sonic tried to think of a way to cheer her up. He walked up to her and she looked at him.

"Sonic what are you?"

(No Reason- Sonic Unleashed)

He then hugged her to calm her down. Twilight was surprised by this, but just allowed it to happen. After a few seconds Sonic let go and looked at her.

"Feel a little better Twilight?"

She nodded her head

"I get it your confused and your not sure what to do, but look how do you think I felt when I was leading the freedom fighters with my siblings and friends and how do you think I felt when I was fighting Solaris in his final form he was practically almost unbeatable. We all get confused about something... but I want you to know that no matter what you decide no matter what you do. I will always and I mean always have your back. I promise my princess.😉"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay my prince."

Though Sonic looked at Twilight and in his mind he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked. Twilight looked at him after her remark and blushed a little. She then got up and went to make sure everything was ready. Sonic watch as she went upstairs after she was he then went to the couch and face planted on to it.

"Ugh what is wrong with me? Why couldn't I tell her? Sigh. Maybe I'm just not ready."

Spike entered the room and looked at Sonic. He knew Sonic had a thing for Twilight, but he also knew Sonic didn't know how to tell Twilight.

 _Sigh. Sonic you really need to stop worrying. Maybe I can do something to cheer him up. I just hope the trip goes well tomorrow after all it is a big day at the empire tomorrow._ Spike thought

It was nightfall and Sonic was on the couch sleeping. In his mind he saw himself in a dark area.

*In Dream

(Gaia Manuscripts- Sonic Unleashed)

"Where am I?"

All of the sudden a mirror popped in his sights a little ways off so he couldn't see his reflection. As he approached the mirror he then saw himself except he looked different, but he couldn't tell how he was different because as he got close his vision was starting to blur and by the time he reached the mirror it was gone. He then found himself falling through a hole fill with rainbow color. He was screaming trying to stop himself and then visions of Twilight came by and he could here something

sonic...

Sonic...

SONIC!

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **Author: Well there you go my first chapter to this story hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Pinkie: Oh hold up don't you think you ought to tell them something?**

 **Author: Oh yeah I got the idea of Sonic the Hedgehog Alicorn was an idea from TheAwesomeCoolJay. If you want to please go check him out he makes really amazing stories. Again thx dude for letting me use this idea I appreciate it**

 **Pinkie: Anyways as always Review, Favorite, and Follow for more chapters.**

 **Author: Yep and keep an eye out for chapters from my other two stories. Until then this is NSH and Pinkie signing off**

 **Pinkie: GGGGGOOOOODDDDDDBBBBYYYYYEEEEE**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Author: Yeah time for chapter two of this story. Now to recap and I'm only doing this once. All of Sonic's friends and his brother have found there love interest while Sonic is still trying to tell Twilight how he feels about her and-**

 **Pinkie: yeah so I hope you will all enjoy this so here we go**

 **Author: Okay Pinkie we are having a talk about interrupting me anyways enjoy**

* * *

*Chapter Two Unexpected Visitor*

(Windmill isle Day- Sonic Unleashed)

"SONIC!"

"Wha-whaa."

Sonic fell off the couch surprised by the yelling and went face first into the floor. He got up and looked to see Twilight and Spike standing right in front of him.

"Twilight what the heck you can't just do that."

"Sorry for that, but you were fidgeting and whimpering. Is everything okay?"

Sonic then thought about what had transpired in his dream and felt embarrassed if he told Twilight. So he just said

"Yeah it was just a crazy dream was all."

"Really about what?" Spike asked

"Not sure can't remember." Sonic said trying to throw them off

Twilight and Spike looked at him in doubt, but Sonic had a good poker face so they eventually just decided not to try and argue with it.

"Okay well we better hurry over to the train station."

"Right got it."

Twilight then levitated her sack to her and gave Sonic a brown backpack.

"What's this?" He asked Twilight

"It is your stuff. I packed for you cause I knew you'd forget."

Sonic looked at Twilight embarrassed by this but was able to conceal it from her. The trio then head out and went over to the train station and found everyone waiting.

"About time you guys got here we were wondering if you were ever going to show up." Shadow stated

"Well sorry but not all of us get up at the crack of dawn Shadow." Sonic retorted

"Okay before we have another all out brawl can we get on the train please." Twilight asked hoping for no fighting

Sonic and Shadow smirked at each other then at Twilight

"Twilight you should know the two of us like to get at each others throats." Sonic said winking

Everyone except Shadow rolled their eyes.

"You are unbelievable Sonic you know." Knuckles said

"Not the first time I heard that." Sonic said

After a little laugh the group got on the train.

(Normal- Sonic Rush Adventure)

"So Princess Celestia and Luna said they would meet us there?" Tails asked to confirm

"Eeeyup according to Twilight that was the plan partner." AJ said.

The groups got in and heard some familiar voices.

"Hey guys."

The group looked behind and saw Amy, Sorain, Cream, and Big Mac.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?" Silver asked

"Well we heard you all were off to the Crystal Empire and thought we tag along." Soren said

"Big Mac is this true?" Applejack asked

"Eeeyup."

"You guys don't mind do you?" Cream asked

"No not at all Cream." Tails said

The group was happy and the groups headed for the room carts. Each room had two beds each. The girls though decided to hang in one room to talk about things that have transpired over the last few weeks. The guys were talking about there abilities and how things have been going. Spike was taking a little dragon nap. While Sonic who was sitting by himself just looked at his Element of Leadership and looked terrible.

(Miss you- Sonic and the Secret Rings)

He wasn't showing it, but he was really upset and angry with himself. The guys took notice and Tails walked over to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic is everything okay?"

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine." Sonic said looking at the floor

"Oh come on Sonic we know that's a lie."

Sonic turned to see Shadow and the other guys behind him. They sat down around Sonic to try and cheer him up. Sonic then got out a picture from his quells. The photo had the whole group together when they first met. Sonic then rubbed his hand where Twilight was then lowered the photo. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong.

"Still haven't told her huh?" Manic said

Sonic shook his head no.

"Dude it's not that hard to tell her." Knuckles said

"Oh really? You can't just walk up to a girl and say *Hey we've known each other quite a while do you wannna hang out like a couple.* No you can't just do that Knuckles." Sonic said

"Well you don't have to say that it's just a simple *Twilight I love you* It's not really that hard."

Sonic then sat on another bed and just put his hands to his face. He then felt like a coward. Not your typical run from your worst fear coward more like a fear of an answer coward. Tails got up and grabbed Sonic's shoulder

"Don't worry Sonic you'll tell her eventually. It just takes time." Tails said trying to be a pal.

"Thanks buddy."

"Hey you guys want to head down to the food cart to grab a bite?" Silver suggested

They all looked at each other and nodded at the idea. They got up and walked to the food cart.

*Meanwhile with the girls*

(Soleanna Castle Town- Sonic 06)

They were all enjoying each others company. They all kept talking about how much had changed since they met each other and the guys. However when they started talking about how they were asked to be the guys girls or they asked the guys Twilight got a little discouraged. All of her friends except for her had found that special somepony. Sonia looked over at Twilight and then she went over to her.

"Hey are you okay?" Sonia asked

Twilight looked at her.

"Hmm yes I'm alright it's just all of my friends seem to have found that special somepony while me I haven't and I feel left out."

Sonia looked at her and then smiled.

"I get it, but remember I haven't found that special person either. Don't lose hope I know you'll find him eventually."

Twilight looked up at Sonia and for a few seconds while Sonia gave her the peace sign. Twilight then smiled and nodded her head.

"Your right thanks Sonia your the best."

"Anytime."

She was starting to walk away, but stopped. She also knew her brother had a crush on Twilight. So she wanted to help him out a little.

"And you may never know. That special someone might know you and have feelings for you."

Twilight looked confused

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways. Just think about it."

Sonia walked away leaving a confused Twilight

 _Who could Sonia be refering to._ Twilight was lost in though thinking until an idea hit her like a rock falling on her head. _Could Sonia be refering to Sonic... No I doubt that is it, but still. It might explain why he's acting so strange around me nowadays and if that is the case why can't he tell me. No Twilight be reasonable Sonic is a crazy hero who jumps into danger head first, Save's lives, and would rather die then let his friends get harmed and I'm not exactly that type of pony. Even so could it be possible?_ As Twilight thought of it more and more she found herself at a stand still, but she also felt something inside her. Something with a warm feeling.

The gang hooked back up and did somethings to keep them occupied. Tails was working on a new invention with Fluttershy helping him, Twilight was reading, Sonic was napping beside Spike, AJ and Rainbow were having a hoof wrestling match with Knuckles, Shadow, Big Mac, Pinkie, and Manic cheering their heads off while Sorain just watched. Cream and Amy were in the food cart making some special snacks for the gang since the chief allowed it and they were the only ones on the train this time. Rarity and Sonia were giving each other makeovers and Silver was meditating to help focus his powers. After time past the train arrived to the Crystal Empire. Everybody got off the train and started to walk to the castle.

(Soleanna New City- Sonic 06)

"Whoo wee. Your first princess summit and Sonic's first prince summit you two excited." AJ asked

"*Sigh* I am excited, but a little nervous to." Twilight said

"Your nervcited. It's where you want to jump around in joy, but it also makes you want to curly up in a tinie tiny ball. Like Sonic's spindash." Pinkie said

Everyone then looked at Pinkie giving the awkward look

"Um yeah what about you Sonic?" Knuckles asked

Sonic just shrugged

"I really don't know I mean all this royalty stuff. It's just strange to me, but I have to admit I'm pretty excited for this. I just wish Mom was here for this though." Sonic looked at the ground.

Manic and Sonia did the same. Shadow then walked up to Sonic and grabbed his shoulder.

'I'm sure if your mother was here she would be proud of you."

"Thanks Shadow. Gee I never thought you'd be a cheering up kind of guy."

"Well I'm full of surprises."

"Anyways you don't have a reason to be afraid Twi."

"Yeah Applejacks right you shouldn't get so worked up over-"

Rarity then shoved Soarin out of the way and yelled

"TWILIGHT! Sorry darling, but I just realized your not wearing your crown. You didn't forget it back at Ponyville did you?!"

Silver then used his telekinesis to move Rarity to give Twilight some personal space.

"Rarity I'm sure Twilight has it. You should be asking Sonic that."

"Would you guys relax their in our bags and I have to say love how you made it Rarity." Sonic said

Sonic then pulled it out and showed everyone a golden crown with blue diamonds on the front and an image of a dragon on the front as well.

"Well it wasn't easy darling. I tried to fit it to the best of your needs."

"While I am grateful Rarity. I won't be wearing it that much." Sonic said as he put it in his bag

"I have to agree with Sonic here." Twilight said

Everyone looked at each other confused.

"How come you two?"

"Because I hate being treated like a helpless prince or that I'm above others. I hate that. I like being treated like just another civilian instead of a prince. It's just not me."

"And I'm a little subconscious about wearing mine. I haven't even begun to master these things either."

Twilight showed her wings and attempted to fly, but fell to the floor

"And I haven't been able to master this thing either." Sonic said trying to concentrate real hard on his horn, but only sparks were flying out. He then stopped to catch his breath.

"Twilight you are a princess and Sonic you are a prince you should embrace it. If I had a crown like that why I would never take it off. In fact I would sleep in the thing." Rarity said

Twilight rolled her eyes. While Sonic looked a little annoyed.

"Yeah well that's you Rarity not me. It also makes me mad because Mom should be here for this. It just makes me mad. Here I am going through my first summit letting everyone know of my prince hood along with Sonia and Manic and she's not even here to see it. I mean she's the Queen of Mobius for God's sake and yet she isn't here.😩"

Everyone was silent and then Manic spoke up.

"Well we better not delay the summit."

(Gaia gate- Sonic Unleashed)

Everyone nodded and headed straight for the throne room where Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were waiting. Guards were lined up and had horns in their hoofs. They then picked up the horns and played then as Sonic, Twilight, Sonia, and Manic walked in. As they were looking around Sonia accidentally bumped into a guard. He was an orange Pegasus with a blue mane and tails and had golden armor on. It was covering his flank and unlike the guards who were crystallized he was still in a regular form.

"Presenting their majesties. Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sonia the Hedgehog, Prince Manic The Hedgehog, and Prince Sonic the Alicorn Hedgehog."

Cadence then walked to the group of four and giggled

"Twilight, Sonic I haven't seen you two since Sonic's coronation."

"Yeah long time no see Cadence." Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

Cadence smiled at him. Celestia and Luna walked up to the four.

"We have much to discus, but I think a little dinner is in order before bed. Wouldn't you agree?"

The four nodded and they went to the dinning hall along with Sonic and Twilight's friends. They all sat down and started to dig in. Sonic had taken a seat next to Twilight and was gobbling down on Chill dogs (Complements of Amy) and fruit. Twilight though was eating a lot slower then usual and Sonic was the first to notice.

"Hey Twilight are you okay?"

Twilight was still thinking about what Sonia said.

"Uh Twilight?"

"Hmm" Twilight said as she noticed Sonic speaking to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes Sonic just was lost in thought is all."

Sonic looked at Twilight and found that he couldn't look away. Her beauty had captured him once again. He then looked at his food and decide to try and say something. Everyone looked over and saw Sonic trying to say it. Sonic looked over at his pals and he could tell they wanted him to go for it. Everyone got up from the table and decided to turn in. They left the room, but all hid behind the corner to listen in.

(The knave the hedgehog and the oversized letter opener- Sonic and the black knight.)

"H-H-Hey um Twilight."

"Yes Sonic?"

Twilight looked directly at Sonic. Sonic was then frozen his body felt like it wouldn't move a muscle. His brain was fried the only thing that worked was his mouth. Sonic looked at his food again

 _Come on Sonic just tell her don't chicken out._ Tails thought

He then looked back at Twilight.

"I wanted to tell you something ."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

 _Don't do it. Don't do it._ Knuckles thought in his mind.

"I wanted to tell you that... that..."

"What?"

Sonic had sweat coming from his head. He tried to muster up the courage to ask but...

"I wanted to tell you that I think your eyes are beautiful."

Twilight looked at Sonic awkwardly. While behind the corner everyone else was very ashamed. Amy, Soren, Rainbow, Tails, even Cadence fell flat on their faces. Celestia and Luna looked at the ground in disappointment, Knuckles and Shadow slapped their faces with their hands, Big Mac and Applejack their hoofs, while the rest had a "What just happened" look.

"Um thanks. I guess."

Sonic realizing what an idiot he was just decide to wipe off his face and get up. Twilight got out of her chair to and they were heading down to the rooms. Though Sonic knew everyone was watching and turned to see them. They needn't say a word to Sonic. All they did was give him the *That was sad* look. Sonic walked it of and headed for the rooms. The others did as well. Everybody was in their room except Sonic who stopped by Twilight's room.

(To the Blacksmith- S&TBK)

"What's wrong Twilight" Spike asked

Sonic listened through the door.

"I don't know spike. It's just Princess Cadence was given the Crystal Empire to rule. What if Celestia excepts the same for me since I'm a princess as well."

While listening Sonic couldn't help, but ask himself the same question except he already had an answer.

"That would be awesome!" Spike shouted

"No it would not. Just because I have a crown and wings doesn't mean I'll be a great leader. If anyone is a great leader it's Sonic. Heck he even was given the Element of Leadership."

"Your wrong about that Twily."

Twilight and Spike looked over at Sonic who had just opened the doors.

"What are you talking about Sonic. Your a great leader I mean look at what you have done ever since you came here." Twilight said while Spike was fluffing his pillow

"Maybe, but I have also done things that a leader wouldn't do. Heck I've even endangered my home Mobius twice because of my ego. Besides I'm the one who has to worry after all I have to keep an eye on Mobius as well with my mother gone and I know it ain't going to be easy, but believe me when I say. I know you make a great leader Twilight and I guarantee you'll make a great princess." Sonic smiled

Twilight looked at Sonic and smiled. That same urge to tell Twilight came back to Sonic and that warm feeling came to Twilight again only stronger. Sonic wanted to say something, but just chickened out again and got up.

"Alright you two get some sleep you two. goodnight."

"You to Night Sonic, night Spike."

"Goodnight Twilight." Manic turned off the light and head to bed.

Sonic got to his room and shut the door he then found himself really angry.

"Argh why can't I just tell her how I feel. I have faced a water God, stopped a space colony from crashing into Mobius, beat a time God twice, saved the Arabian Nights and Camelot, put the planet back together, defeated an ancient Gaia monster, and saved an entire alien race. So why am I such a coward when trying to tell Twilight... sigh why should I even try. It's to late for this I better get some sleep and think about it in the morning."

Sonic then took off his Element and set it on the dresser next to his bed and fell asleep

(Project Gaia- Sonic Unleashed)

Later that night in a mysterious room with a mirror a figure in a hood popped out and started sneaking around avoiding the guards. The figure then snuck into Sonic's room and nabbed his ring and place a fake one on the dresser and went further down the hall to Twilight's room and did the same thing. However though she tripped over Spike and made a loud thud. It then awoke Spike.

"Huh what."

Twilight awoke as well and saw her crown and Sonic's ring in a nap sack.

"My crown. She's got my crown and Sonic's Element"

The thief then ran out of the room with Twilight following behind

(Shut Up Faker- SA2)

"STOP THEIF!"

Everyone was awoken. Even Sonic was. He then peaked out side as the thief ran by and saw his emerald ring.

"Wait a minute that's my element."

Twilight then ran by

"She's stolen my crown!"

Sonic hearing this gave chase as well following directly behind Twilight. The others followed right behind as well. The thief had a head start. So Twilight teleported right in front of the figure.

"STOP!"

The thief however teleported using Magic. As Sonic approached he saw a unicorn mare. She was orange with Red and Yellow mane and tail and had a sun cutie mark like Celestia's only it was also yellow and orange. As she ran she looked behind and smiled. Sonic flew by Twilight picking up speed. Twilight got the hood off her and ran right after them. The Mare looked behind and saw the whole gang on her tail and Twilight tried to reach for the sack. Seeing no other opinion Twilight and Sonic tackled the mare. She fell and the elements came out of the bag and bounced all over the place. Sonic got up quick and jumped to try to catch the elements but tipped the ring and it went into this strange mirror that had an outline of a horseshoe/emerald. Everyone arrived to witness what happened. They all gasped. Except the thief who gave an evil smile. Sonic and Twilight looked at the mare.

"What did you do with my crown?" Twilight asked

"And my ring" Sonic asked

"Sorry it had to be this way."

The mare teleported and reappeared at the mirror.

"Farewell princess and prince." She said

"Oh no you don't." Sonic yelled

He then dashed off and tackled the mare, but they both flew into the mirror.

"SONIC!" they all yelled. It was then silent until Fluttershy spoke up

"Who was that?"

"I'm not sure flutters, but maybe Celestia does." Tails said

(Dr. Pickles Lab- Sonic Unleashed)

They were all in the throne room with explaining what just happened

"And then Sonic jumped at the mare and they both vanished into the mirror" Twilight said.

Celestia closed her eyes for a few seconds and the reopened them. Shadow looked at her and knew she knew something about that mare.

"Her name is Sunset Shimmer. She was another student who began her studies not long before Twilight." Celestia said

"But if she was your student then how come you never told us." Sonia asked

"Well when she did not get what she wanted she started to become cruel and dishonest."

"What was it that she wanted?" Tails asked

Celestia looked up at the wall. Shadow though had a theory

"She wanted the powers of an Alicorn am I correct?" he asked

"Yes Shadow you are correct. I tried to help her, but she blames me for why she couldn't have them. She left my studies and sought her own path that led to her stealing your crown and Sonic's ring."

"Yeah she replaced both of them with these." Spike said pulling out the fake emerald ring and crown.

Celestia looked at it and spoke

"I suppose you and Sonic wouldn't figure out it was yours and by the time you two did it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony and Chaos."

The group looked at each other nervously. Twilight then ran up to Celestia

"Then what happened to Sonic? I mean when he dove right after Sunset they went into the mirror."

Celestia, Cadence, and Luna looked at each other concerned. Silver then looked at them with a suspicious look.

"There's something your not telling us is there."

Cadence then walked in front of the group

"Follow us." Cadence said

The group followed and were led to the room. Along the way they explained everything they knew about the mirror.

"So let me get this straight this thing is a portal to another world which you had sent over here for Cadence to watch over and it only opens every thirty moons which would be now and closes after the week of a new moon?" Knuckles said trying to make sense of this

The three princesses nodded while Manic put his hand through and pulled it back out.

"That's pretty cool" He said with a smile

"As cool as it may be this isn't a laughing matter Manic." Luna said in a serious tone.

"Do you have any idea where it goes?" Tails asked

"No we do not unfortunately. Sigh I had always hoped she would use it to return to seek my guidance. Obviously this is not the case."

"She sounds like you Shadow. In the sense that she's probably confused and would do any means necessary to find the answer. She probably thought the ring and crown would give her what she's been wanting." Silver said

"Silver that's impossible even if that were the case she isn't the bearer and only the bearer can use the elements and last time I checked Twilight and Sonic are the bearers to the elements of Leadership and Magic. Not Sunset." Soarin stated.

"Yes but I'm just saying it's a theory I just can't figure out why in that world... Unless it gives her the ability to use the elements."

Everybody was in shock by this. Cream was holding on to Big Mac.

"Twilight you must go into the portal, find Sonic, and retrieve your crown and his ring. Without them the elements of Harmony can't be used and the elements of Chaos are at a cripple with one being taken from the other six." Cadence informed

"What does that mean?" Manic asked

"It means we don't have much power since the element is in that world." Shadow said

"So that means we are almost defenseless." Sonia said

"Yes and there is no doubt in my mind that she will uses the elements powers to harm the inhabitants of this world and they will be defenceless" Luna said.

Twilight looked at the mirror

"But Mr. Sonic is there he can stop her right?" Cream said

"Maybe but we can't take the risk." Cadence said

Celestia then placed two bags on Twilight's back.

"You understand what you must do."

Twilight nodded. She took a deep breath and set out however Rainbow and Shadow got in the way.

"Whoa... Whoa... Whoa if she's going were going to. Right everyone." Rainbow said

"Yeah Rainbow is right we aren't letting you handle this alone." Shadow said

"Oh I'm so nervcited!" Pinkie said

"You do know that's not a real word right?" AJ stated

"Hey let her have her word. I've been wanting some excitement and I ain't letting Sonic have all the fun." Knuckles said

Twilight smiled but it soon disappeared when Celestia spoke.

"While I'm glad you would be willing to I'm afraid I can't let you go into the portal."

The gang in front of the portal were shocked.

"What?! Why not?" Rainbow asked

"Yeah what's the deal" Manic asked behind the princess with Sonia and Spike.

"It would be to dangerous for you. Having all of you in there could upset the balance of this and that world creating a problem that would make it nearly impossible for Twilight and Sonic to get the elements back."

Silver then figured out what she was getting at. "In any case your worried about a time and space paradox aren't you?"

Celestia moved back from Twilight and looked at the hedgehog.

"Yes. This can only be handled by Sonic and Twilight themselves."

"Time is of the utmost importance. Twilight when you find Sonic tell him all that we have told you." Luna said

Twilight nodded. Tails then approached Twilight.

"Twilight can you promise me something?"

"Yes of course Tails what is it?"

"Please keep an eye on Sonic and bring him home safely. He means a lot to me you know."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye pinkie promise." Twilight said as she did the motions

Tails smiled and backed away. Twilight approached the mirror and put her hoof through while everyone was taking to her with confident sentences. She looked back at Spike who was in the front of the group with Sonia and Manic behind him. He looked up at her and showed he was nervous for her.

"Don't worry spike. I'll be back before you know it."

With that she then went into the portal. Spike started to fidget more and Manic saw this

"Don't worry Spike this is Twilight we're talking about and she's with Sonic. They'll be fine."

(Shrines in flight- SU)

Spike didn't respond.

"Spike are you okay?"

"..."

"Spike?" Sonia asked feeling worried

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Spike removed Manic's arms and ran for the portal.

"SPIKE WAIT!" Manic yelled following him

"Oh no you guys. Get back here." Sonia said following behind them.

"I'M COMING TWILIGHT!" Spike yelled as he dove in.

"SPIKE COME BACK" Manic yelled diving into the portal

"OH DANG IT YOU GUYS." Sonia yelled entering the portal

"WAIT!" Tails yelled but the flashes occurred and just like that they were gone.

"Oh great"

In the portal Twilight, Spike, Manic, and Sonia found themselves flying through a rainbow vortex and screaming well except for Manic who was enjoying himself. The four suddenly felt strange as some energy started to gather around them in the vortex until they were concealed by this energy and all that was there were four energy balls. They were all knocked out while in them, but their bodies were transforming. The energy balls then shot themselves to the light. While in one of them Manic tried to stay awake, but things went black.

* * *

 **There you go chapter two is finished. Now Pinkie had to leave for some crazy reason so it's just me in here. So the next chapter is when things get really interesting. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please... please... please check out my Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy Mansion story. It hasn't exactly been getting much attention and I really want it to be something more so please go check it out to. As always R.F.F Review. Favorite. and Follow. Every bit of support is appreciated and PM me if you have any questions or if you just want to talk. See you guys next time till then this is NHS signing off.**


	3. From Pony and Hedgehog to Human

**Author: Alright here we go chapter three. Now they are in our world so yeah this is going to be loads of fun.**

 **My door opens and I excepted it to be Pinkie Pie and I was right. Well sort of. It was actually our worlds Pinkie Pie.**

 **Author: What the how did you-**

 **Pinkie: Manic told me that's how**

 **Author: (Oh geez Manic your dead) Well okay then I guess that makes sense**

 **Pinkie: Wellareyougonnagetstartedonthestory. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh?**

 **Author: (Oh for the love of Apples) Anyways enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3: From Pony and Hedgehog to Human

(Apotos Day Hub- SU)

Manic was out cold for who knew how long. He woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. He then awoke and found himself on some concrete.

"Oh man... what happened. The last thing I remember was jumping after Spike and then blank."

He was scratching his neck for a little while and then after a few seconds stopped cold in his tracks. Something felt different. He scratched his neck again and beside the string for his necklace he felt skin as in not covered in fur.

"What the heck?"

He then pulled the hand from his back and looked at it he was still wearing his spike rings but he noticed his hand wasn't glove in fact he could see a green like skin around his hands instead of fur. He then got up and looked down at himself. He knew something had changed. His shoes, pouch and vest were still there, but he was also wearing a green t-shirt and black with green stripes sports pants. He then had a horrible realization.

"I don't believe it I turned into a... a... human?! But how, why... wait a minute it must have something to do with that portal. I'm betting it did this to me. Wait a minute if I'm here then that means..."

He remembered that Twilight, Spike, and Sonia were also in the portal with him. He was just about to call for them when he saw something. It was a girl with pink hair and was wearing purple boots, was wearing the same dress Sonia wears, same skin color as Sonia's fur, but what really gave it away was the necklace which was a piano. It was Sonia. Manic ran over to Sonia

"Hey Sonia rise and shine."

"Mmm five... more minutes."

"Sonia seriously wake up!"

"Hm what Manic is that you?"

Her vision was a little blurry.

"Yea listen sis don't freak out at what you are about to see"

"What are you-"

Her sight fully came back and she saw Manic and freak

"WHAAAAAAAA"

Manic sighed

"Sis its me Manic."

She stopped screaming and looked at Manic closely when she figured it out she went wide eyed

"Manic?!"

"Yea it's me Sonia." Manic said standing up

"Wha- What happened to you?"

"The same that happened to you."

Sonia looked at Manic confused, but then looked down at her hands. Manic knew what was coming next and quickly covered Sonia's mouth. Sonia screamed pretty loud, but for the most part the scream was concealed by his hand. After a few seconds Manic released Sonia's mouth so she could speak.

"What happened to us?"

"Not sure, but we can figure out an answer after we find Spike and Twilight."

"Um Manic I'm right here" Spike said

Manic and Sonia heard this and looked around. Seeing no sign of Spike.

"Where?" Manic asked

"Down here."

Manic and Sonia looked down and found a little puppy with purple fur and green puffs that looked like little hills and a collar that looked like Manic's wrist rings.

"Spike?" Sonia asked with wide eyes

"Yeah its me and I have to say you two look kinda of funny."

"Um Spike you don't exactly look like yourself either."

"What?"

Spike looked at his paws and immediately went wide eyed. He then looked at the rest of himself and was confused and worried

"What the?"

"So Spike is a dog, but then where's Twilight?" Manic asked

Spike then looked behind and found who he hoped was Twilight. It was a girl with a blue and green backpacks near her. She was wearing a nice school appropriate outfit. A light blue short sleeve shirt with a purple skirt with the same cutie mark as Twilight's. She had dark purple hair with a pink streak going down it. She was also wearing big purple boots and had pink skin. Spike then ran to her with Sonia and Manic behind him

"Twilight?" Manic said

"Mm Manic?"

"Oh Twilight your okay." Spike said

Twilight fully opened her eyes and looked over at Spike.

"What the Spike is that you? Your a... a... dog?"

"Puppy is more of the correct term Twilight." Sonia said

Twilight turned her head and looked up at Sonia and Manic and was shocked.

"What the- Sonia, Manic... what happened to you two?"

"The same thing that happened to you." Spike said

 _Spike NO!_ Manic thought

"What?"

 _Oh Boy._

Twilight then looked at her hoofs or hands and then went wide eyed and then screamed. Manic and Sonia covered their ears while Spike scratched his ear with his back leg. After Twilight calmed down she looked at her hands and started messing with them. She was hyperventilating like crazy and couldn't calm down.

"TWILIGHT!" Sonia screamed.

Twilight turned to Sonia who was on her knees

"Look I know this is weird and all, but please try to calm down okay."

Twilight nodded and then looked at the three.

"What does the rest of me look like?"

"Basically the same form as me and Manic." Sonia said

"Yeah that's a way to put it." Spike said

Manic walked over to the mirror and stuck his hand at the mirror which went all liquid and made a humming noise allowing his hand to go through. Manic looked and found his hand had it's glove back on and his green skin turned back into fur. He pulled his hand back from it and it returned to the way it was after entering the portal. Twilight did the same and her hand turned back into a hoof and then a hand after pulling it out.

"I'm guessing this mirror is the way back to Equestria." Sonia assumed

"What are we anyways?" Twilight asked still trying to get a handle on the situation

"Well from what I can gather you, me, and Manic have been turned into humans and Spike a dog. I guess that also means Sonic has been transformed as well."

"Well at least we can walk around here without people freaking out at the sight of two anthropomorphic hedgehogs, a talking Alicorn, and a dragon." Manic said

Twilight then took a deep breath

"Okay we need to find Sonic, my crown and his ring and then get out of this world." Twilight said

The four nodded and looked at the building in front of them.

"We'll start with that castle up ahead."

Manic and Sonia looked at Twilight with confused faces

"Um Twilight that's a school not a castle." Manic said in a confused tone

Twilight looked at Manic in embarrassment. So Manic and Sonia got started walking over however Twilight got on both legs and hands with Spike on her back. Manic looked behind him and slapped his face

"Twilight are you serious?" Manic asked

"What?"

"Twilight we are humans and humans walk on two legs not fours." Sonia said

Twilight looked a little nervous and tried to get up on her feet. She was struggling to get up since she never has walked on two legs. They were near the stairs so she was able to get herself up and get use to the concept. Manic and Sonia gave her a hand from time to time.

"Ugh how do you guys walk on these things?"

"You get use to it." Manic said

"Hey look on the bright side at least you don't have to worry about pesky wings anymore."

Manic, Sonia and Twilight looked at spike with an angry expression.

"Right I'll just shut up now."

When they got to the front of the school Twilight bowed her head and then shifted it up and tried to walk in but slammed into the door. She tried to focus on her magic only to have a realization.

"What my magic. It isn't working."

Manic and Sonia looked at Twilight and realized what she was trying to do.

"Hang on if your magic's not working then does that mean?" Sonia asked

Sonia tried to spin around in her twister only to find she could only twirl like any other person.

"Guest that portal must have sucked away your abilities."

"Well make sense since Twilight doesn't have her horn."

"SPIKE!" Manic yelled

"WHAT?!" Twilight yelled.

She started messing with her hair while Sonia opened the door. The group of four went inside and found the front to be like any other school there were four display windows. Twilight and Spike snuck to one of them while Manic and Sonia just walked over to one of the display cases and looked around.

"What do you guys think more relics she took form Equestria?" Twilight asked

"More like awards for the school from this world." Manic said

They then saw their reflections and each had different reactions. Twilight was shocked by her appearance change, Sonia gave a concerned stare and held her hand to the glass pressing on it, Manic however just looked at it and gave the handsome guy act.

"Hey there handsome how you doing?"

"Manic please grow up." Sonia said

"Hey what do you four think your doing?" a males voice said

(Waves Ocean: Water's edge- Sonic 06)

The trio looked up to see a figure standing up on top of the steps. He was wearing a blue hoodie with the hood covering his head, A red shirt, blue sports pants, and red sneakers with gold buckles

"Aren't you suppose to be in class right now?"

"Um well see we're kind of new here actually." Manic said

They were hoping that he would leave, but instead he came down the stairs and up close to the group.

"So I'm assuming the screaming was coming from one of you considering I could hear it from in here. Let me guess it was you right Twilight"

Twilight looked away in embarrassment

"Yes it was- wait a minute."

She then looked back at him with a confused face

"How did you know my name?" She asked

He then smirked

"Oh come on I know my appearance changed but I was sure you would've recognized my voice. Even you Sonia, Manic."

They then all looked at him confused

"Who are you?" Manic asked

The person the sighed

"Here maybe this might help."

He then lifted his hood and revealed his face. It had emerald green eyes and had blue spiky hair. As well a familiar guitar necklace. They group looked at the figure and then all looked stunned. Sonia then spoke up

"S-S-Sonic is that you?"

He then smiled and went into his classic pose waving his finger

"The one and only."

Sonia sighed with relief known his brother was okay and not in trouble yet. Manic though was impressed with his brother's appearance.

"Wow bro you look... Awesome!"

"Yeah I guess so."

Twilight went up to Sonic and hugged Sonic knowing he was okay. Sonic was blushing like crazy and hugged Twilight back. Twilight however quickly realized what she was doing and back up real quick. Sonic was still blushing but looked at Twilight and a thought came to him.

 _Man Twilight looks just as beautiful as she does as a pony maybe a little more cute._ He thought

They then looked at each other and Twilight spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that Sonic. I was just concerned, but I would like to ask what happened after you entered the portal."

"Well you see when I entered the portal with that thief. She tossed me off and push me back and tried to send me back to the Equestria we're from but I was able to stay on her tail and followed her through. I was knocked out, but when I came to I found myself turned into a human and in front of the school. I saw someone go behind the school and dove after her, but as I'm guessing you probably figured out our abilities don't work so of course I don't have my usual speed so I ran at a normal pace but lost who I assumed was our mystery thief. I then came into the school to look for our elements and then I heard screaming and looked out the window and saw you guys and smiled that backup arrived." He smiled at that last part and giggled a little

"Well about our mystery mare we know who it is."

They then told him about what they knew about Sunset and Sonic put two and two together and went into his thinking pose

"Okay so basically we need to find your crown and my ring before the new moon. Also that thief is actually Celestia's first student who became dishonest and cruel because she wanted the powers you and me have."

Twilight nodded and Sonic came out of his thinking pose and gave a thumbs up.

"Well then we better get to work. Oh one more thing I did figure out our instruments still work though so at least we can use those."

"Cool at least we have something to help us." Manic said

The bell then rang and students started coming out. They were bumping Twilight around who was holding Spike, Sonic got into the right hallway getting out of there, Sonia was getting squeezed between students and Manic was stuck in the front with students passing by. The other four made there way to the same hallway Sonic was in, but Twilight was pinned in. The guys and Sonia were pulling hard to get Twilight unstuck but when they did get her unstuck Sonia fell and hit her head on one of the students. He had blue hair like Sonic's only his spikes were upward, orange skin, black jacket, whit shirt with a symbol of a lightning bolt in a light blue and black circle, blue jeans, and black and white shoes.

"Whoa. You okay?"

Sonia looked up and was caught in his gaze and couldn't help but look at him. The student held out his hand and she gladly took it

"Hi... my Sonia is name... I mean... I mean my name is Sonia."

Sonic and Manic looked and smiled.

"(whisper) you thinking what I'm thinking?" Manic whispered

"Oh yeah." Sonic whispered back.

They then went up to the student.

"Wow sis been here for five minutes and already giving guys a hard time." Manic said sarcastically

Sonia however went red with blushing and anger and looked at Manic with the * Say one more word and your dead* look

"In all seriousness Hi I'm Sonic, you already met my sister Sonia, that's my brother Manic, and this is my friend Twilight Sparkle."

Sonic held out his hand in a shake position

"Nice to meet you I'm Flash Sentry. You guys must be new right?"

"Yeah just came in today actually." Manic said

"Well welcome to Canterlot High hope you have a fun time here." Flash said

He then walked away leaving the group as they left.

(Strange new world- EG movie)

Twilight and the others were exploring the school. Twilight of course was weirder out by this and Sonic felt sorry that she had to come to this world. Twilight though was determined to figure everything out. So since Sonic, Sonia, and Manic knew how humans worked and how this whole high school deal works they told her they would give her every detail they knew. Of course easier said than done. Twilight observed each student while Sonia explained mostly things about how girls work as a human since they were the only two girls of the five. Sonic however did explain the whole concept of the clothes and parts of the body. Manic was more of trying to teach Twilight how to use those parts. As they kept walking and talking some familiar faces kept flying by and Sonic swore they looked like certain ponies from the Equestria they came from. They did have some close calls and embarrassing moments that Manic got a laugh out off, Sonic slapped his face over, and Sonia explaining to Twilight what the problem was.

(End song)

"Well good news is I think you've got the basic principles of being a human, bad news is we still have no idea where your elements are." Sonia said

"Yeah I know I wonder where they could be." Sonic asked

As the three were walking they heard something

"Oh I'm really sorry." a girls voice said

The three heard this and decided to go see what the commotion was about

*To Be Continued*

(SA2 Main Riff)

Next time:

"Leave her alone..."

"You ever thinking about running for the fall formal?..."

"It's time someone put those two in there place..."

"Tails?"

* * *

 **Author: And there you have it chapter three of my EG and MB story. Now just to clarify the scene with the song. Think of the same things from the movie happening during that part.**

 **Pinkie: Also be sure to see some action in the next chapter it's going to be awe-**

 **Author: PINKIE JUST SHUT UP PLEASE. I DON'T THINK PEOPLE APPRECIATED SPOLIERS!**

 **Pinkie: Okay Mr. Grumpy pants**

 **Author: Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the story. Be sure to R.F.F for more great videos until then this is NSH and Pinkie Pie Signing off. Bye guys.**


	4. Old faces, New enemies FFP

**Author: Alright here we go chapter 4. Now we're going to meet some faces and get to the problem**

 **Pinkie: YAY new chapter this going to be amazing. Gasp I'll be right back.**

 **Pinkie dashes out of my room and slams the door. I look at it with a "Okay?" look**

 **Author: Well enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Old faces, New enemies. Fall Formal Princess

(Confirming the future- Sonic 06)

Sonic and the others came to a corner and were listening as a conversation was going on.

"I'm really sorry we just found them and well we didn't know what to do with them so we gave them to her."

The five looked around the corner and saw a girl with red and yellow hair with a black jacket, a lavender shirt, orange skin and an orange skirt with a yellow and red sun and black . Next to her was a guy with Red hair, wearing a orange-yellowish jacket and a white T-shirt with a ball of flame on the front. He was wearing black jeans and wearing dark red sneakers. They were standing in front of a boy with yellow hair wearing a short sleeve yellow T-shirt with twin tails on the front, he had mostly white-yellowish skin color, blue jeans, and yellow and white shoes. Next to that boy was two girls, one with Cream hair, she was in a red dress with a blue ribbon around her neck with a star symbol on the tips of the ribbon, she was also wearing red shoes as well. The other had pink hair, white tank top, a light green skirt with butterflies, light green boots.

"We didn't know you two had dropped it please forgive us." the cream haired girl said

"Well I did and I was about to get them until you three picked them up. You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you."

The pink haired girl looked away nervously and whispered

"It doesn't belong to you either."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The red and orange hair girl slammed on the lockers

The cream haired got on her knees while the pink haired one lowered herself real slowly. Meanwhile behind the corner the group of five were developing some anger. Sonic then spoke

"I'm going in."

He then felt his arm being pulled

"Whoa Bro not a good idea. We can't just start a fight. You know they would kick us out." Manic said

"But-"

"He's right Sonic we can't do anything but watch." Sonia said

"That crown was rightfully mine and the ring was rightfully his and you know it. You know your pathetic it's no wonder your only friends are stray animals and these two nobody's"

The cream hair had tears in her eyes and looked like she was going to cry while the pink haired girl looked down in same then the yellow haired boy stood in front and smacked away the red and orange haired girl.

"Hey we said we were sorry, but in any case it doesn't belong to you so please just leave us alone."

That's when the kid with the red hair got in front of the yellow haired boy and grabbed him. He pushed and then pinned him to the lockers. He grabbed his bag from the boy and opened it. He found some type of gizmo and handed it to the red and yellow haired girl. The boy got up of the ground and tried to reach for it. However he was then pinned by the red haired boy.

"My... my... my what a fancy piece of equipment." the Red and orange one said

"Wait don't its fragile it took me weeks to make it." the yellow haired boy said

"Well that's a shame."

"Wait please... DON'T!"

She then gave a sinister smile and threw it on the ground where it shattered. The boy went wide eyed and was released from his grip. He then ran to the broken pieces and picked them up. Tears were in his eyes as they fell.

"Man your more than pathetic you are the weakest of the weak. No wonder no one likes you."

Sonic got real mad

"OKAY THATS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!" He yelled.

(Sonic Appears- Sonic 06)

He then walked up to them.

"HEY!"

They all turned to Sonic.

"You know you want to talk pathetic. Well look whos talking. The one who has to hide behind her bodyguard. What's the matter to chicken to do things yourself?" Sonic asked

He then made chicken noises and the dance at them. This angered the red haired one cause the next thing Sonic knew he was grabbed and pushed right towards a locker. The red and orange one then walked up.

"You know that was really stupid of you."

"Yeah well if theres one thing I know is that you can't get away with what you think you can." Sonic said

"Release him now! How dare you speak to him and them that way"

They then turned to Twilight and the other three who were pretty ticked

"I'm sorry what did you say!" the red and orange one asked.

"I said how dare you speak to them that way."

Twilight got up close while Sonia and Manic ran by to check on the boy and girls. Sonic and the red hair locked eyes as he was pinned giving each other angry faces. Twilight and the red and yellow the same. The girl then smirked at Twilight.

"You must be new here. Let me be the first to tell you we can speak to anyone how we like."

She then turned away and the red hair boy let Sonic go but then punched him in the gut smacking him to the lockers where he then landed on the floor holding his stomach. He then looked up at the boy and the boy spoke.

"Take my advice... stay out of our way punk." he said as he walked away.

(Soleanna Castle Town- Sonic 06)

They all looked at the two as they walked away with the girl smiling confidentially. Sonic was getting up and then walked to Twilight

"Well that was fun."

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked

"Yeah I'm cool."

"I can't believe you did that." the girl with pink hair said

Twilight and Sonic turned to look at her and the other girl

"Well we couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

"We known and we are very grateful Mrs and Mr but its just no one stands up to Mrs. Sunset Shimmer and Mr. Ibis." the other girl said

Hearing those two names made Twilight, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia go wide eyed and then Twilight had a thought

"So that was Sunset Shimmer."

"Ibis but... no way." Sonic said

"You've heard of them?" The pink haired asked

"Sort of." Sonia said

Manic and Sonia went up to the two.

"You okay bro?" Manic asked

"Yeah I'm cool."

"I'm sorry."

All eyes then turned to see the boy with yellow hair looking up at them.

"Its all my fault. I couldn't stand up for myself and you got hurt."

The boy was still looking at his broken gizmo. Sonic then got down to the boys level and looked him in the eyes. As Sonic looked in the eyes they reminded him of a certain twin tailed fox.

"Tails?" he whispered

"What?"

"Um nothing, but hey don't blame yourself. You were pinned to a wall there was nothing you could do but listen don't let them get to you. If you want my opinion I think that gizmo of yours looked amazing its just to bad I didn't get to see what it could do."

Sonic then looked at the pieces and picked them up and gave them to the boy. He made sure to get each piece so one wasn't left behind. Sonia and Manic helped as well. The boy smiled at there kind act and opened his bag and they dumped the pieces in.

"Thanks. You know now that I think about it I've never seen your faces actually."

"Did you transfer from another school?" The pink haired girl asked

Twilight looked at the Sonic underground first and then Twilight looked at the others.

"Um yeah from another school hehe." Twilight said

"May we ask what school?" the cream haired girl asked

"Emerald Hill." Sonic said without thinking.

The Manic smacked his face, Sonia gave a look saying 'You did not just say that', Twilight freaked and began to worry but then.

"Wow Emerald Hill high huh that's really far out. Well welcome all the same." the boy said holding his hand out.

"Thanks my names Sonic." Sonic said shaking the boys hand

"This is my brother Manic."

"Sup"

"My sister Sonia."

"Hi"

"And our friend Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello there"

They then let go and the boy spoke.

"Nice to meet you I'm Miles Prowler but everyone calls me Tails." Tails said

"My name is Cream its very nice to meet you." Cream said bowing.

They then turned the pink haired girl. She looked away and spoke softly.

"I'm F-F-Fluttershy"

"Um sorry but could you say that again." Twilight asked

"I'm F-F-Fluttershy." The girl whispered again growing quieter

"Okay could you say it again."

Tails looked at Fluttershy and could see she was about to yelp. He then turned to the four.

"Her name is Fluttershy forgive her she can be shy."

After hearing that Twilight and the others were confused. Those three had the same name as there friends. Then Spike popped his head out.

"Oh my goodness!" She said in her excited way

She then ran past Twilight and Sonic nearly tripping them. Cream ran up to the dog while Tails just smiled at the two

"Who is this sweet little thing?" Fluttershy asked

"That's my dog Spike." Twilight said

"Oh so you bring your pets to Mrs. Twilight?" Cream asked

"Hey Cream you know you don't have to keep referring to us as Mrs. or Mr. right?" Manic asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Manic but it was the way I was taught by my mother." Cream said

"Oh its fine Cream but what did you mean by Twilight brings her pets?" Sonia asked

"Oh see Fluttershy brings her pets all the time cause according to her they get lonely when she's not there." Tails said

Just then a familiar rabbit poke its head out. Manic was weary because he knew how much trouble that rabbit is to him. However the rabbit looked at him like a normal rabbit. Then a couple of other animals popped their heads out. Sonic just smiled at this

 _Oh yeah that's Fluttershy for you. Though it's weird that there are other dimensional figures like our friends but maybe its just a coincidence._ He thought

"But just between us." Tails said

They all looked at him

"You might want to keep him in a bag. Just so the teachers don't find him."

They nodded and then a thought came to Twilight.

"Sunset and Ibis believed you picked something up from them. It wouldn't be a crown and ring would it?" Twilight asked

"Actually yes it was." Fluttershy said turning to them.

"Really where'd you find it." Manic asked

"Well it was more of it found us. See we were out in the front of the school passing out flyers for the animal shelter since today is Wednesday, but it wasn't exactly going well. Before we packed it up something smacked me and Flutters in the back of the head. When we looked around to see what it was it was the crown and ring. We weren't sure how it got there but we decided to give it to principal Celestia for safe keeping."

"Principal Celestia? She's the ruler here?" Twilight asked

 _TWILIGHT!_ Sonic yelled in his mind

Manic smacked his face while Sonia was making a *stop talking* motion.

"Um I guess you could say that Mrs. Twilight." Cream said

"Technically she and Vice Principal Luna make all the rules here." Fluttershy said

"Why do you ask?" Tails asked

"Well we kind of need to talk to her do you know where she's at during this time?"

"She is usually in her office." Cream said

"Okay thanks." Sonic said.

He then ran off but before he got far he heard Tails

"Do you even know where it is." he yelled

Sonic and stopped and turned and ran back. He then shrugged.

"Keep going down that hall. Third door on the left." He said

Then they hear a bell ring

"Uh-oh we're going to be late for class." Fluttershy said gathering up her animal friends

The three then ran off with Tails shouting.

"IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU!"

"YOU TO!" Sonic shouted

With that Spike hopped into Twilight's bag and the four took of for Celestia's office. They arrived at her office and knocked

"Come in." A young woman's voice said

"Me and Manic will stay here and wait for you two." Sonia said

"We will?" Manic asked

Sonia elbowed and looked at him. Manic was at first confused but then realized what she was doing and played along

"Oh y-y-yeah we will."

"Um okay." Sonic said

He entered the room with Twilight right behind him. Except she went in bowing her head. Manic smacked his head seeing that

"Sigh this is not going to go well."

(World Adventure Piano- Sonic Unleashed)

"Twilight you don't need to bow." Sonic whispered

"How can I help you?" Celestia said holding a folder in front of her

Sonic, Twilight, and Spike looked at each of her with Spike and Twilight confused. Twilight set her bag down so Spike wasn't seen. She was then trying to get out some words as this felt awkward to her talking to a totally different but familiar face. Sonic actually felt the same way. Celestia lowered the file to get a good look at the two and then gave the "Soooooo what" look. Sonic decided to go first.

"Hi you must be principal Celestia I'm Sonic and this is my friend Twilight Sparkle." Sonic said holding his hand out for a shake. Celestia gladly took the offer and shook his hand.

"Hi we're new here to the school and we wanted to ask you something." Twilight asked trying not to let pressure get to her

"We understand that a few students by the names of Fluttershy, Cream, and Tails as he calls himself found a crown and ring this morning and brought it to you."

"Yes they did. I had Vice Principal Luna put it away for safe keeping."

She got up and put the file she was looking at and put it away in a file cabinet.

"Not sure how it got there."

 _I might have an idea._ Sonic thought

Celestia then smiled at the two.

"So Twilight were you interested in entering to become princess of the fall formal festival?" She asked

"Um actually no the truth is..."

Twilight was having trouble saying the truth and knew that the Celestia from this world wouldn't believe her. Sonic then intervened.

"The truth is she's not sure could you explain to us what it is?"

"Of course. Its Canterlot High's fall dance."

"Like the Grand Galloping Gala?" Twilight asked

Sonic went wide eyed hearing that.

"Grand Galloping Gala?" Celestia asked

"Uh it was a big thing back at our old school." Sonic said

"Oh you both are from the same school."

"Yes" Twilight said

"And was there a princess and ring bearer?"

"Yes but she wasn't exactly a student." Twilight stated

"Well here at Canterlot the students select one of there pears for princess. She receives her crown at the fall formal."

While they were talking Sonic had a look around the room. He then saw photos of sunset and stopped on the third one that had her and Ibis in it.

"And the ring?" Twilight asked

"Well the ring bearer is someone who is chosen by the princess. Once he receives the ring they are crowned and start of the formal together."

She then looked over and saw Sonic holding the photo of Sunset and Ibis.

"Is there something I can help you with Sonic?"

"Yeah actually. How much do you know about Sunset?" Sonic asked

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Me and Twilight ran into her this morning and she didn't exactly look like a friendly face."

"Oh not much actually. She transferred here 3 years ago and been the winner as you could guess."

"What about Ibis?"

"Ibis... well he was a nice boy but he had a bit of problems here and there. He had a older brother, but his brother vanished when he was young. His parents told me he hasn't been the same since. Now I would appreciate it if you could put the picture down."

Sonic put the picture down as this left him and Twilight in a think process. As they left Twilight had one more question

"So you asked if I was interested in becoming the princess of the fall formal. Can anyone join?" Twilight asked

"Of course but you have to let the head of the fall formal planning committee know you would like to join was there anything else?"

"No that was it." Twilight said

"Well if you four need anything my door is always open."

(Chips Memories- Sonic Unleashed)

The four then got up and headed out. When they left Celestia then opened up a cabinet and pulled out a book. She opened it and flipped through to pictures of her, Luna, and another women with purple hair. She then stopped on a recent one with her in the middle, Luna on the right, and the same purple haired woman on the left. She was wearing a white button shirt with a black jacket and black skirt. Below were three familiar young children.

"Is it possible? Sigh I would call her but... oh Aleena I want to tell you how sorry I am for what I said."

Celestia then shed a single small tear. She then put the book back and sat back down.

(Normal- Sonic Rush Adventure)

Sonic and Twilight explained the situation to Manic and Sonia.

"Hey Twilight, Sonic quick question?" Spike asked

"Yeah what is it Spike?" Twilight asked

"Why didn't you tell Celestia that the crown and ring were yours?" Spike asked

"Oh... Oh... Oh you wanna know okay well let me tell you why Spike. *Um hey principal Celestia hope you don't mind but that crown and ring are ours. You see they actually contain energy that could possibly destroy the entire planet and the reason we know this is because me, my sister, and brother are actually three anthropomorphic hedgehog princes and princess from another world oh and Twilight is actually an Alicorn from another world as well.* you can't tell me that doesn't sound crazy?" Sonic said

"Yeah he has a point and what if one of them came to our world saying they were from one with hands and these." Twilight said

A kid was watching as Twilight was doing movements like she was crazy and he slowly backed away. Manic, Sonia, and even Sonic looked a little mad at her statement. She looked at them confused

"What?"

"Okay we take offense to that." Manic said

"Yeah I have to agree with my brother I mean where do you think we're from?" Sonia asked

Twilight then realized what they were talking about and stood embarrassed a little.

"Well you guys are different I meant like if they came to our world in pony form instead of this." Twilight stated

Sonic decided enough was enough

"Okay instead of arguing we should get down to business."

"Fair enough." Spike said "So Twilight what are we going to do?"

Twilight thought for a sec.

"Well if I want to win my crown back I'm going to have to become princess of the fall formal." Twilight said raising her arms up.

"Well that's a good plan and all but I have a question." Sonic asked

"Yes Sonic." Twilight said

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I have no idea."

Manic then smacked his face and with all the times it started to turn red.

"We're doomed." he said

"Whoa... whoa... whoa bro no we aren't. Don't worry Twilight we'll help you no matter what we got your back.👍"

Twilight smiled at Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic👍"

Sonic then walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Yeah I mean come on how hard could it be?" he asked

Then the bell rang and kids came pouring out of the classes in the hall

"You had to ask." Sonia said

The group later found themselves in the cafeteria. They then spotted Tails, Fluttershy, and Cream grabbing there plates and decided to talk to them.

"YO!" Sonic screamed

Tails looked and smiled. He waved at them and motioned them to come up.

"Hey so did you have your talk with the principal?" Tails asked

"Yep thanks again Tails."

"Hey it was no problem."

Twilight was the first to grab a tray, then Sonic grabbed one, then Sonia and Manic followed. As they were picking up there food Twilight spoke.

"I know we just met but we were wondering if you could help us with something."

"Yeah, but if you don't want to we understand." Sonic said trying to be graceful.

"Of course." Fluttershy exclaimed excitedly

"We would love to help you two out." Cream said with a happy smile

"Yeah after you helped us out with Sunset and Ibis how could we say no. So what do you need help with?" Tails asked

"Well Twilight here is going to run for princess of the fall formal and-" Sonia was saying before being cut off

Fluttershy gasped spilling her fruit bowl and getting liquid all over Twilight's shirt. Cream went wide eyed and almost dropped her tray completely and Tails...

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!" He screamed

Everyone looked in the direction of Tails to see what was going on and Tails clammed down looking at them

"Sorry and sorry about the outburst."

"Its cool." Manic said still having a ringing sound

"I'm really sorry as well Twilight, but running for the fall formal is a really bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because of Mrs. Sunset Shimmer." Cream said

"Yeah she always runs for fall formal princess. She practically wants to receive it every time." Tails said

"And when she wants something she gets it." Fluttershy stated pointing at the four

"The way she gets it is that she makes life miserable for anyone that gets in her way and ever since Ibis hooked up with her things have been a whole lot worse for people who get in her way." Tails stated

"Just ask the girl who ran against her for the spring fling." Fluttershy said.

Cream was unwilling to take part in this conversation because of the memories of those two.

"Well I have to try." Twilight said as she and the Sonic Underground catching up with them

"Yeah I mean if we don't then who will?" Sonia asked

"Look guys believe us it's better you stay out of it believe me it ain't easy." Tails said

"Yes you must convince everyone to vote for you the musicians, fashionistas, drama, athletes, techies, eco kids."

Twilight, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic looked around confused at all the different groups then Twilight spoke again.

"Why is Everypony-" she was cut of by Spike slapping the back of her head. Manic then snickered a little at this but Twilight ignored him

"I mean everybody so separated?"

"Yeah what's up Tails?" Sonic asked

"Well that's the thing it may have been different at your school, but around here everyone sticks with there own kind. Sigh truth be told though they weren't always like this in fact everyone got along just fine with each other and didn't care what group they were apart of. That was until Sunset and Ibis came around and that's when things changed."

"One thing they all do have in common is that they know Sunset and Ibis are gonna rule this school until we graduate." Fluttershy said.

(Knight of the wind *Title screen*- Sonic and the Black Knight)

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Twilight said biting hard into a apple with out using her hands to pick it up.

"Yeah if they think they can get away with what they want they are dead wrong. Its time someone put them in there place." Sonic split the apple in half and ate the no core half in one bite.

These acts confused and shocked the three friends. Twilight then dropped the apple in to her hand embarrassed at her act. While Sonic looked at them and knew they wanted an explanation.

(Misty lake- Sonic and the Black Knight)

"Sorry when I get angry or focused I'm a fierce eater."

Tails thought about for a sec then bought it.

"Apparently."

Tails then looked over at the groups. Sonia noticed this.

"Hey Tails is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah its just I remember what this school looked like in its hayday and I would love to see it again, but I don't think I'll ever get the chance" Tails said looking down

Sonic then got up from his seat and went over to Tails and grabbed his shoulder.

"Tails don't worry. Me, Twilight, and my bro and sis are going to make things right you'll she. Before you know it this place will be back to the way it was before Sunset and Ibis intervened. You have my word." Sonic said giving Tails a thumbs up.

Tails smiled at this and nodded

"Though we do have a question." Manic said

"What's that Mr. Manic?" Cream asked

"Where would we find the head of the party planning committee?"

*To be continued*

(Main Riff- SA2)

"Are you physic?"

"It ain't your crown!"

"You know I'm not intimidated."

"Follow them into the library and get as much as you two imbeciles can."

"Let me be very clear. DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN TWILIGHT AGAIN GOT IT!"

* * *

 **Author: Well there you go hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cupcake splats on the side of my face. There are streamers all over my room and tables inside. Pinkie right now inflating**

 **Author: Don't ask it will all make sense in time. Anyways so here's the deal I'm putting my Hedgehog and ponies story on hold so I can at least put more chapters on my other stories and focus more on the one-shot I have been working on.**

 **Pinkie: Oh yeah you've been at that forever. Aren't you having someone help you on that?**

 **Author: Yes but it will remain a secret until the one-shot is up. So I hope you'll all be ready and don't worry after the one-shot is up I will resume my hedgehog and ponies story. I Pinkie promise.**

 **I then do the motions for two reasons. One to confirm I'm on it and second because Pinkie Pie is there.**

 **Author: Anyways we will see you next time till then this is NSH and Pinkie Pie signing off.**

 **Pinkie: BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEE👋👋👋**


	5. Sunet's threat BFTCRB

**Author: Alright here we go the next chapter. Now with my one-shot story up I'm going to be focusing a lot on my stories so I can get them done.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Yea cause according to the author it's too much of a hastle to try and focus on a one-shot with all these stories he already has up.**

 **Author: Yes thank you Pinkie now while I enjoy our company can you please go. Its your turn**

 **Pinkie: OH YEAH. Okaywellseeyalatereverbody.**

 **Pinkie slammed the door and it fell on the floor after slamming it. I looked at it and sighed.**

 **Author: I really need to get that fixed. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sunset and Ibis threat. Battle for the crown and ring begins.

(Breezy Mushrine Park- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

Sonic, his siblings, Twilight and Spike had all left the cafeteria and were approaching the gymnasium.

"So according to those three the heads of the party planning committee are here?" Sonia asked going off of what Tails, Cream, and Fluttershy told them.

"Yeah that's what they said." Sonic claimed. He was trying to recall what they told them not to long ago, but he couldn't help but feel something was off when they told them and not in the tricky way more in the I don't want to talk about it way.

"Hmm the gym huh well I guess I better be ready for a sports dance." Manic said trying to make a joke, but the four just looked at him in silence. It was an awkward moment of silence and then Sonic spoke.

"Okay Manic that had to be one of the worst attempts at comedy I have ever heard." Sonic said while holding his hand to his face. Sonia and Twilight nodded at this while Manic rolled his eyes as they walked up to the door.

"Whatever I still say that was a good joke." He said, but as they went in

"INCOMING!" Someone yelled. The group was then smacked to the ground with streamers on top of them. They were all wrapped up, but proceed to crawl out with Manic was facing the four when someone jumped down and landed on him. They then looked and started snickering trying to contain themselves, but Sonic then busted out in laughter and then the girls did.

"HAHAHAHA OH MY CELESTIA THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS HAHA!" Twilight said as she fell on his back.

"Okay I have to admit I did not see that one coming." Sonia said as she was laughing still. Sonic and Spike couldn't even get words out cause they were laughing so hard. Manic wasn't amused as the girl got off him. This girl had pink hair with fangs all around. She was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. She also had on gold bracelets and red sneakers with white lumps in the middle. She though had herself turned away as she got up and looked at another girl.

"Guess I went a little to far huh?" She asked. The group then looked as the other one who was finishing blowing up a balloon. She had pink hair that was all poofy, with a light blue jacket, white shirt underneath, lavender skirt with two light blue balloons and one yellow, a purple bow tie holding it and pink boots.

"Um excuse me you two." Twilight asked. That's when they turned around and one look and the others recognized them.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight whispered.

"Amy Rose?" Sonic asked. Pinkie then stopped and the air blow out off her balloon while Amy spoke.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" She asked curiously.

"Are you psychic?" Pinkie asked as she got in Twilight's face. Manic couldn't help but look at the girl he loved back in Equestria.

 _Oh sweet mother of Chaos I didn't think it was possible. She's so... so... beautiful and hot._ Manic thought lost in his mind. Sonia sees this and rolls her eyes and then walked up to them.

"No they are not at least as far as I know." Sonia said as she was able to get Twilight from Pinkies grip.

"Unless that's something you can do here." Twilight said.

"No not really." Pinkie said getting a balloon from her skirt.

"Anyways may I ask who you are." Amy said as she was walking over to a few boxes.

"Oh um my name is Twilight sparkle and these are my friends Sonic, Sonia, and Manic." Twilight said as she pointing at each one. Amy picked up one box that had some more streamers and decorations

"Hi there. Listen we were told by Fluttershy, Tails, and Cream we could find the head of the party planning committee here." Sonia said. The minute those names were mentioned Pinkie grew an angry expression and Amy slammed the box down on the stage. This caused the others to flinch.

"Don't you dare bring those names up around us!" Amy said with an angry expression and pointing at them.

"Yeah don't let them fool you they may act nice and all, but they can be real meanies." Pinkie said as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonia asked. Amy was moving more boxes around the stage.

"Trust us you don't want to know." Amy said

"Hold on you guys aren't friends?" Twilight asked a little shocked by how they were talking about them. Amy didn't say anything while Pinkie ignoring the question walked up to Twilight.

"We heard a rumor to get your name on the ballot."

"Wait you heard what?" Sonia asked

"Celestia informed us of you guys and about Twilight." Amy said as she walked up to the group.

"Ah."

"Well see the thing is that were new here." Twilight said

"Oooooh." Pinkie said and then gave a serious look. Amy rolled her eyes and smirked

 _Here we go again._ She thought. Pinkie then started inspecting Twilight and then the three siblings.

"I thought you four didn't look familiar then again... Do you have twins who live in the city with a dog name Spike?" Pinkie asked. Sonic and Sonia were a little confused by this, Manic however wasn't even paying attention at all. Twilight then shrugged a little

"Maybe." She said trying to give an honest answer.

"Thought so." Pinkie said as she backed away a little.

"Sorry about that Pinkie can ask the most interesting of questions sometime." Amy then was trying to reach for something but looked at her pockets then around the room. "Hmm what did I do with that clipboard?" She asked. That's when Pinkie pulled a clipboard out of her hair and gave it to Amy. Amy then looked at Pinkie a little mad at her.

"Pinkie I thought we agreed you would stop doing that I mean seriously if you keep sticking this in your hair it could get stuck." Amy said.

"Maybe, but hey at least we didn't lose it right. I just wanted to be sure after all us pink sisters have to have each others backs right." Pinkie said with a big smile. Amy smiled back.

"Yeah your right Pinkie. Though I could use a pen." Pinkie then pulled out a pen from her hair and handed it to Amy. Amy then presented it to Twilight. "Here you go all you need to do is sign here and sign who you wish to chose as the ring bearer and your all set." Twilight smiling at this, but stood there not moving looking like she was concentrating this confused Amy and Pinkie while the others knew exactly what she was trying to do. Sonic then walked up to her and whispered to her so no one but her could hear.

"Use your hands." Twilight then grabbed her pen and did her best to sign. Sonic looked at how she wrote it and for her first time it wasn't that bad. Well that's what he thought but to Pinkie.

"Wow you have really bad hand writing." She said.

"Yeah it's like haven't you ever held a pen before?" Amy asked.

"Uh hehe is it?" Twilight asked

(Welcome to Station Square- Sonic Adventure)

That's when the door opened

"Somebody order 12 cases of fizzy apple cider?" A female's voice asked.

"Ooh us that would be us." Pinkie said as she ran to her. Someone else came in holding a table.

"Hey Amy where do you want this?" The mystery male asked

"Uh just set it over there. We'll put the drinks on that one."

They then set the stuff down and the male was revealed to have red hair with fangs in the back and light red skin. He wore a red tank top with green sports pants with red lines and yellow and green shoes. The female had a ten gallon hat but had a golden blond hair flowing down the back and a light orange/tan skin. She was wearing a nice shirt that was green on the top and white on the bottom with a blue skirt and cowgirl boots that had apples on them. Sonic, Sonia, Manic (who snapped out of it when the door opened), and Twilight looked over and immediately recognized who they were. Twilight had her mouth opened wide seeing them Sonia and Manic had eyes as wide as dinner plates while Sonic could only say one thing.

"Oh shut the front door." He said. Sonia and Manic then turned to him

"Okay now this is reminding me of the time we went on those story book adventures.. Remember?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah and there were alternate versions of our friends good golly this is getting stranger all the time." Manic said

"Well we might as well go introduce ourselves." Twilight suggested. The three and Spike nodded and went over to them. Meanwhile the red haired male set up the table and then the female set down some bottles. She then turned to the door and asked

"Can you bring in the rest?" As soon as she asked that a guy with orange hair with a light red tint skin, wearing a brown vest, red shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers came in with four more cases.

"Eeeyup." Is all he said. Pinkie was hopping up and down for joy, while the male and female took one case each. Amy then showed the orange haired male where to put the other two cases. However when the red male and tan female turned until there eyes met the SU and Twilight.

"Hey wait a minute I know you two." The female said.

"You do?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yeah your the new girl and guy that gave Sunset and Iblis a run for their money this morning from what we heard." The male said as he and the female got out a bottle and opened it with their teeth well at least the female did. The male just coin tossed it off and Sonic caught it when it was flying towards him.

"Nice reflexes" The male stated as he and the female took a sip

"Thanks." Sonic then Frisbee threw the cap and it bounced of and hit the recycling can.

"You know I have to say you two got guts standing up to them like that." The female stated "And we heard how you two helped as well. While it was crazy and stupid I have to admit nice job" The male said. They then went back to drinking. However...

"Twilight Sparkle here is going to run for princess of the fall formal." Pinkie stated.

"And Sonic is being picked by her to be the ring bearer this year." Amy said nodding her head in agreement. Hearing this both the female and male went wide eyed and spat out their drinks only the male then coughed after words trying to catch his breath. After he did they looked at them and the male spoke first.

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked sarcastically

"Yeah I would think twice about. Oh sure she and Iblis will approach all friendly like... *I sure am looking forward to some friendly competition... That's so good to hear* but then here comes the backstabbing." The female said as she popped the balloon. The male then spoke as he held a plastic bottle.

"Or as they call it a one-two punch. First their friendly and then..." He then punched the bottle so hard it almost created a hole in the wall, but stopped and landed in recycle. "Get the picture?" he asked. Manic and Sonia looked at that a little nervous, but Twilight and Sonic looked at them like they were talking nonsense

"The only other female you can't trust more than Sunset is Rainbow Dash." The female said.

"And the only other male who's an even bigger jerk than Iblis is Shadow." The male sated

"Rainbow Dash? Shadow?" Twilight and Sonic asked shocked by what they said while Manic and Sonia were looking at each other worried about what they said. Pinkie then spoke as she jumped on a huge balloon.

"Their the co-captains of every team at Canterlot high."

"They are also the best athletes at this school" Amy stated as she tossed up streamers

"Their also the captain of saying she's going to do something for you and then turns around and not bothering to show up."

"Same goes for Shadow can't trust him for anything. He makes a promise and then BAM! Stabs you in the back like the jerk he is."

 _Sure doesn't sound like Shadow or at least not anymore._ Sonia thought.

"Thanks for the advice Applejack, but this is something I really need to do." Twilight said

"Yeah Knuckles Sunset and Iblis need to learn a lesson and we might as well teach it to them. So we can't back down now." Sonic said as he walked up to him.

"Eh suit yourself... Wait how did you know my name was Applejack?"

"Yeah and how did you know my name was Knuckles?" Manic then smack his head with both hands while Sonia, Sonic, and Twilight went wide eyed.

"Um didn't you say?" Twilight asked trying to think of an excuse. The orange hair male came back and spoke.

"Eeenope." He said. Sonic looked at him with an angry expression.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys I'm sure will run into each other again soon." Twilight said as she back away and spoke real fast.

"Yeah love to stay and chat but we got somewhere else to be so yyyyeeeeaaaaahhhh... SEEYA!" Sonic backed away and the two took off with Spike, Sonia, and Manic behind him.

"You know those two are hiding something, but I'm totally on it... she's psychic." Pinkie said and whispered the last part. Amy and Knuckles rolled their eyes at her while AJ spoke with uncertainty.

"Un huh if you say so." She said

"Well Pinkie is right about one thing their hiding something and I'm going to figure it out." Amy said

"Well good luck I guess." Knuckles said. The doors then opened scaring the girls while Knuckles just looked over

(Main Menu- Shadow the Hedgehog)

 _Oh great_ He thought. Who stood in the door way was Sunset, Iblis and their two lackys. One had orange hair and light green skin wearing a shirt with a picture of scissors on it, blue jeans, and green sneakers. His name was Snips. The other one had light green hair with the same skin tone as Applejack was wearing a green vest with a red shirt underneath, brown pants, and light red shoes. His name was Snails

"This... looks... TERRIBLE." Sunset stated as they walked around the stage

"There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons." She said as she popped some. Iblis just looked around and didn't bother speaking. While Snips and Snails spoke. Snips holding a pink streamer and Snails holding a yellow balloon trying to pop it.

"Yeah streamers!" He said ripping the pink streamer.

"And fewer balloons." Snails was struggling to pop it and eventually fell on his face and let the balloon go. Iblis rolled his eyes as he looked at a locket that had a picture of him and someone else he knew.

"Fizzy apple cider UGH! This is suppose to be my correlation. Where I earn my crown" She said holding a bottle out. Knuckles looked at her furiously while Pinkie, Amy, and AJ just looked at her. AJ then spoke.

"Well now... it ain't necessarily going to be your correlation this time around and It ain't your crown"

"OH IS THAT SO!... You country folk really aren't that bright are you. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you." Sunset said as she placed her hat backwords and in front of AJ's face. This made both AJ and Knuckles mad

"You shut your dirty mouth no one speaks to Applejack or her family like that!" He said gripping his fists tight.

"I'm sorry WHAT WAS THAT." She asked as she got close, but Knuckles stood his ground.

"Oh please I'm not afraid of you." he said. Sunset then snapped her fingers and Iblis came right behind her. He then grabbed Knuckles and lifted him up to his eyes as they looked at each other.

"You know I'm not intimidated by you." Knuckles said looking him square in the eyes. Iblis then spun Knuckles around and then let him go letting him fly into the air and smashing into a table with a case of Apple cider falling on him. Lucky for him none of the glass got on him but cider was all over him as he was trying to get up Amy ran to his side. Amy and Knuckles looked at Iblis mad but notice something Iblis had turned away and for a minute it looked like he had a sad expression like he was regretting doing what he did. AJ and Pinkie ran to there sides and help Knuckles up. Knux looked like he was about to go at it but Amy got his attention.

"Knuckles please don't" She said begging him with a concerned face. Knuckles listened and backed down.

"Obviously it's going my correlation and Iblis as well. We're running unopposed." She said as she bowed while Iblis looked back at the stage ignoring her bragging.

"Not this time. The new girl and her pal signed up" Pinkie said holding the clipboard. This got Iblis's attention cause he turned to look at her.

"Yep you have some competition this time." Amy said

"WHAT!" Sunset yelled grabbing the list from them. Iblis then looked over and they both saw who else was in it to win it. Iblis then smirked and thought back to this morning with Twilight, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic

 _Those kids again huh guess they never learn... Oh well this is going to be interesting._ He thought.

"Yeah I know she has terrible hand writing." Pinkie stated as Sunset lifted the list from her face.

"Where is this Twilight Sparkle and Sonic Maurice?" She asked. The four looked at her knowing she was going to do something bad. Sunset then tried to play innocent as she chuckled. "I'm looking forward to meeting the competition." She said.

 _So am I_ Iblis thought.

(Music Ends)

The group of four with Spike in the backpack were walking down the halls until they came to a hall with the lights broken. Sonic then grew a cautions expression

"Careful I don't like this one bit." He said to the others.

(The Ressurection of Mephilis- Sonic 06)

"You shouldn't" They turned around and saw Sunset and Iblis

"Can't believe I didn't recognized you. Then again I should've figured Celestia would send her prized pupil, her little dog and friends after my crown and his ring." Sunset said pointing at Spike first then at Iblis when she mentioned the ring.

"It's my crown." Twilight said with an angry expression.

"And it's my brothers ring." Sonia said backing Twilight up up. While those two talked Iblis and Sonic were locked in a conversation with each other with Manic watching readying in case he need to bail Sonic out.

"So your the famous hedgehog Sunset told me about. The supposed fasted thing alive?" Iblis asked

"Yeah what's it to you." He asked. Iblis just smirked and then looked at Sonic not willing to speak another word. Sonic though took that as a insult.

"So silent treatment eh. You know your like a puppy that needs a master to tell him what to do huh." Sonic said making an insult. Iblis ignored and just kept looking at him. Meanwhile Sunset spoke and Sonic listened in.

"Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You five don't know the first thing about this place and I already rule it." She said.

 _Not for much longer_ Sonic thought as he went up to them with Manic behind him.

"If that's so why do you need my crown and Sonic's ring." Twilight asked

"Yeah You went through an awful lot of trouble to switch them with the one that belongs here. So what's the deal?" Manic asked.

"POP QUIZ! What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony and Element of Chaos into an alternate world." Sunset asked. Twilight was thinking about it while Sonic spoke.

"Not sure. In the past nothing really special happened when we brought the elements over when they were emeralds. They still did the one thing they always do provide power to the one who controls it."

"That is true but what if it was in its ture elemental form?" Sunset asked. Sonic then went quiet as he was thinking to. Sonia and Manic didn't know what to think.

"You don't know? Seriously? Haha and your suppose to be Celestia's star student and the great Blue blur who thinks on his feet?" Twilight started to get furious. While Sonic was about to let loose some real extreme anger. Manic looked at Sunset griping his fists hard while Sonia was concerned for Twilight and grinded her teeth. "Then again what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I left Equestria?" Sunset bragged as she looked at the group. "It's an embarssment that you were the best she could do." Iblis once again rolled his eyes in an annoyed tone. Spike then popped out and growled at Sunset catching her off guard for a sec. "Oh and I would keep an eye on your mutt hate for him to be taken away from you

"Is that a threat?" Spike asked

"Of course not?" Sunset asked. Sonic then let loose

(Tension Silver appears- Sonic 06)

"Let me be very clear. DON'T YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER THREATEN TWILIGHT AGAIN GOT IT!" He yelled as he went for her. Iblis once again grabbed him by the hoodie and pinned him. Sonic was struggling to get free. Iblis tried to punch him in the face, but Sonic was able to move him head out of the way. Before Iblis could try again Sonic lifted his foot to Iblis and kicked his stomach. Iblis was pushed back and the two looked at each other.

"That all you got big guy?" He asked. Iblis got angry but before the two could go at it. Sunset motioned at Iblis to come. Iblis backed down and followed. Sunset then turned and spoke to the group.

"I would keep that dog quiet wonuldn't want everyont to know you don't belong here now would we? Oh by the way hows that mother of yours... oh that's right you don't know cause she left and abandoned you and left you three to rot." Sonic and Sonia went wide eyed and then Manic with an furious rage ran past them. He then grabbed Snuset and pushed her to a locker

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT OUR MOTHER THAT WAY GOT IT!" Manic then raised his fists and was about ready to punch her when she kneed him in the chest hard. Manic let her go and fell. She the kicked him in the face and sent him flying at a wall. He then laid unconscious with a good bruise on his cheek.

"MANIC!" Sonia yelled as she ran to his aid. Twilight and Sonic turned and looked at the two as they walked away.

"You want to be a princess here please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in." As they left the light above the group broke. Twilight looked at Spike and then looked at herself with a sad expression and the look of lost confidence. Sonic saw this. He though turned to Manic who was able to get up but holding his chest a little and Sonia. They both motioned to him to talk to her.

(Music ends)

"Twilight are you okay?" Sonic asked. Twilight didn't answer and just walked away. Sonic wanted to go after her but was concerned for Manic. Sonia then spoke.

"Go." Sonic turned to her as she was helping Manic out. "I'll take Manic to the nurse to get patched up. You should go after her."

"No way not with Manic hurt." He said as he was coming over to help.

"No bro look Twilight needs you more then ever okay just go and be there for her okay." Manic said. Sonic looked at him and at first felt conflicted, but he was eased when Manic gave him a thumbs up. Sonic did the same and ran after Twilight. In the meantime Sunset was talking with Snips and Snails.

(The Black Shadow- Sonic 06)

"Now listen here you two I want you to follow them. Get me any dirty info on them. You two imbeciles think you can handle that?"

"Yes Ma'am" They said in unison. They then stood their and Sunset got mad

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO!" She shouted as they took off. Iblis then looked at Sunset. He then decided to speak.

"Do we really need to do this?" He asked. Sunset a little surprised by his question.

"What do you mean? Of course we do... your not going soft on me are you?" She asked looking him in the eye. Iblis then just looked away and said

"No, but why do this? That's what I question." Sunset then smirked

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough." Iblis then breathed heavily.

"Fine, but you better remember to keep your end of the deal got it." He said as he pointed at her. Sunset nodded and Iblis walked away.

 _I know what I'm doing isn't right, but soon I will find you my brother._ He thought as he looked at the locket.

(Music ends)

Meanwhile Twilight was still wandering a hall when she came to a vending machine. She looked at it and saw all the food in it, but she mainly wanted the fruit cup. She tried to open it with her bare hands grunting and struggling. She eventually decided to try and buck it until a girl approached her. Someone she recognized as Trixie. She had white hair with silver cyan lines in it and light blue skin. She was also wearing a blue hoodie with a purple shirt underneath and a purple blouse with a light blue line and a star at the end of it.

"Sigh. Excuse me." she said as she walked by. Sonic then arrived and watched from away. "The Great and Powerful TRIXIE!" She yelled as she looked around the vending machine. She then pulled out a coin and said. "Needs some peanut butter and crackers." Trixie then inserted the coin and a pack of PB crackers fell out. "Vo'lla" she said and walked away.

"Wow I come to get a snack and this is what I get for it?" Twilight turned to see Sonic with his arm's crossed leaning against a wall. He then walked up and pulled to coins out from his pockets. "Let me guess fruit cup?" Twilight nodded slowly. Sonic then inserted the coins and a fruit cup and a piece of jerky came down. He the tossed Twilight the fruit cup who tried to catch it and almost failed, but succeeded in catching it with her mouth. Though then she tried to open it and had the worst trouble cause she was trying to use her teeth but Sonic walked up to her and grabbed it. "Here maybe this would help?" He the lifted up the plastic covering it and gave it back to Twilight.

"Thanks." She said. She then started to dig in but ate slowly. Sonic decided to speak

(His fate- Sonic and the Secret Rings)

"Twilight are you okay?" Sonic asked concerned for his friend.

"No Sonic it's just Sunset's right I don't know the first thing about this place. Sigh I don't know what if I can't do this what then?" Sonic then thought about it and then looked at Twilight

"Look Twilight don't listen to her... Look I may know how humans work or at least some what, but this is the first time I have ever been human... Listen I know its weird and all, but you can't let it get to you remember we're the only ones that can do this." Twilight then turned and looked at Sonic and showed she had a tear in her eye.

"And what if we can't Sonic? What if we fail what am I going to tell Celestia? What if we won't be able to even return? What if Sunset succeeds? What if-" Twilight couldn't even finish cause Sonic wrapped arm around her shoulder.

"What if there were no what if's?" Twilight looked at Sonic confused. "Listen Twilight you can handle this I know you can do I believe in you Twilight. Just promise me something." Sonic then stopped with Twilight looking at him

"What is it?" She asked. Sonic turned to her and gave her a hug. This caused Twilight to blush at this as Sonic wrapped his arms around her. She then joined in the hug.

"Never doubt yourself okay Twi?" He asked. He back away and wiped away the tear and blushed a little, but let it fly by.

"Okay your right Sonic. If I'm going to do this it's time for some research." She said as she tossed her trash and tried to nail it in the trash can, but Sonic ran and slammed dunked it in the can along with his trash.

"Um okay that's great and all, but one question." Spike said popping out of Twilight's bag. "How are you going to do research?" He asked

"Well this is a school spike so I'm pretty sure they would have a... Library!" Twilight said as they stopped right in front of a huge room filled with books and shelves.

 _Great my least favorite place to be... oh well hopefully I can find something that will peak my interest._ Sonic thought as they went in. However little did they know someone was trailing them.

(Cool edge Day- Sonic Unleashed)

Twilight and Sonic began to look around. Sonic started gathering books for Twilight to read. In the meantime Twilight was trying to figure out how to operate a computer which was not easy. She tried asking the librarian which was Mrs. Cherilee for help. She had a maroon mane color and light maroon skin. Wearing a brown shirt and green blouse with suns all on it. She then saw the cutie mark crusaders of their human versions as they were playing a song. They then got the idea to make the funniest thing anyone has ever seen.

"Um I don't think that's a great..." Too late they were gone and Twilight was stumped as she was working on trying use the computer. She made her hands into a hoof like position and tried to pound on the keys, but little did she know someone was watching and filming her. Sonic then came by with a few books for Twi and saw what she was doing.

"Whoa whoa whoa Twilight that's not how you do that." He said as he walked yo to her. He then sat down next to the keyboard and started typing using his fingers. Twilight watched closely as Sonic typed in. He then scooted back and looked at Twilight.

"Okay now you try." He said. Twilight tried but found it hard since she's never used fingers before. Sonic saw this and smirked and shook his head. He then got up and got around till he was right beside Twilight. "Here let me help." He said. He then grabbed Twilight's hands and showed her how it worked. As Sonic was showing her she looked at him and smiled. Twilight then went to grab more books while Sonic was saving a table for her to study. Twilight was struggling and then the stack fell on her and Sonic since he tried to help. Most of them hitting Sonic's head and knocking him out cold for a few minutes. Twilight seeing this went over to him first to see if he was okay. He then regain consciousness and was a little embarrassed to see Twilight holding him. They immediately got up and Sonic was picking up some of the books and Twilight as well except she was using her teeth at first. Sonic smacked his head against the books he had really hard knocking him out again while Spike pointed at Twilight. She then picked up the book with her hands and helped Sonic out while the spies were filming again. Finally they proceeded to a copier machine. Sonic had explained to Twilight how it worked and said there was a book that peaked his interests and he would be back. Twilight then tried to figure out how it worked while the spies were at it once again. Sonic returned when Twilight accidentally activated the flash function and jumped back hitting Sonic as they fell except Twilight fell in a sitting position on Sonic. She was literally on Sonic's face. When she got up she looked

"Sonic are you alright?" She asked. Sonic who was very embarrassed just looked at her with his cheeks turning a tomato red color.

"Yea... just... never mention this to anyone okay." He said shaking.

"Why?"

"Lets just say I have seen something I rather not talk about" He said. Twilight then realized and blushed, but then smacked him a little for that. Sonic then got the look off his face and proceed to help Twilight with the copy machine. The spies then high fived each other and left. Sonia and Manic found their way to the library and then a few minutes later it was night time.

(Spagonia Night hub- Sonic Unleashed)

An announcement was then made.

"The school library will be closing in 5 minutes." She said. Twilight then yawned and then had a realization and looked at the others.

"I just realized I have no idea where we're going to sleep tonight." The others then looked at each other and then Spike came out from underneath of the table and smiled.

"Way ahead of you." He said. The four followed him when they arrived at a back bookshelf. He then pulled off a curtain creating a lot of dust.

"It's a little dusty *cough cough* but it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here." As some beds made of books was revealed. Twilight sat down as they all looked around then she turned to Spike.

"It's perfect Spike."

"Yeah Twilight's right I mean in a way doesn't this remind you of your home? You know with all the books on the shelves like at the Golden Oak Library?" Manic asked. Sonia and Sonic smiled at his positive attitude. Twilight then turned to Manic

"Thanks Manic I needed that." She said smiling even more.

"Alright whose taking which bed?" Sonia asked.

"Wait hold on there are only three if you include the one Twilight's sleeping in." Manic stated. Sonic and Sonia looked at and realized he was right.

"Yeah sorry, but with these there's only so much I could do." Spike said showing his paws. Sonic smirked.

"Its okay. Sonia and Manic can take the beds."

"Hold on where are you going to sleep?" Twilight asked. Sonic pointed to the top of the bookshelf and smiled. Twilight looked at him and just smiled. "Should've figured."

"So how did your research go anyhow?" Spike asked

"Well I found this book." She said holding a book with a blue cover and a golden horseshoe on the front. "It's called a yearbook it keeps track of a history at the school." She said as she flipped through the book. Everyone gathered around her to listen in.

"Oh yeah I remember these were back on the schools on Mobius." Manic said.

"Hey look right there." Sonia said pointing at a photo. The photo had a group of young kids. There was Tails, Fluttershy, Cream, Knuckles, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Amy, and then younger versions of Rarity, Silver, Rainbow Dash, and Shadow.

"Hey guys look at that." Manic said pointing at another photo. This photo had Celestia, Luna, and their mom Aleena.

"That's our Mom." Sonia said shocked by this. The group looked and Sonic just looked.

"Maybe but that must be this dimensions Aleena." He said. Twilight though focused her attention on her attention on the photo of their friends from the dimension they were in.

"Hey guys look at the others see how happy they are together." Twilight said. They turned their attention to the photo Twilight was talking about.

"Oh yeah. Look at them they do look so happy, but then again they are friends" Spike pointed out

"But the thing that's interesting is that they look like such good friends with each other, but now..."

"Yeah I know what you mean Twily." Sonic said. Twilight, Sonia and Manic all layer down on the book beds while Sonic hopped up on a bookshelf. "How much you guys wanna bet Sunset Shimmer had something to downing it or maybe Iblis"

"Yeah that wouldn't surprise me at all." Manic said as he was grabbing a sheet. Sonia doing the same

"Lets not think about it now. Lets just get some sleep and hope for the best tomorrow." Sonia said as she was yawning. Sonic then hopped down real quick to cover up Twilight and Spike. He then smiled.

"Hey Twilight. Do you remember what Sunset said?" Sonic asked. Twilight looked at Sonic and nodded. "As I said don't listen to her. Look I know how hard it is to fit in. When we first came to Equestria we didn't think we would fit in, but you guys took us in and we did what we do best. Do you know what that is?" Twilight thought and thought, but couldn't find an answer.

"No what was it?" She asked. Sonic turned an gave Twilight a thumbs up and winked.

"We just stayed ourselves and did what we knew to do. Its okay to try and fit in, but in the end just be yourself. That's all we can ever ask for okay." Twilight smiled and gave Sonic a thumbs up and winked back. Sonic then felt the urge comeback to him to tell her. He then tried to get it out again. "And um Twilight?"

"Yes Sonic?" Sonic felt sweat going down his chin as he tried to speak. He was really wanting to tell her.

"There's something else I wanted to tell you" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Yes go on I'm listening." She said. Spike looked at Sonic and in secret his bro and sis were listening. They knew what he wanted to tell her.

"I... um... well... I..." He was sputtering trying to get words out, but eventually he bailed again.

"What?"

"I... its nothing forget it." He said. "Anyways we better get some shut eye. Goodnight." He said as he hopped on the top of the bookshelf once more. Twilight was quite curious about what that was about, but decided to leave it. She then fell asleep hugging Spike. Sonic was on the bookshelf looking at the moon. On the outside he was disappointed in himself, but on the inside furious.

 _OH FOR THE LOVE OF MOBIUS AND CELESTIA WHY... JUST WHY! UGH! THREE SIMPLE WORDS SONIC. "I... LOVE... YOU" WHY CAN IT NOT BE SIMPLE. SIGH... Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead. I mean come on if I'm þis scared to even say anything then why bother... No that's not me. I'm not giving up yet. I will keep trying and eventually I will work up the courage. I know it just like Mom would_ Sonic then smiled and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

*To Be continued*

(Main Riff- SA2)

"Good no one will recognized you in that outfit."

"You guys use to be great friends."

"Okay we'll help if you can beat us in a friendly competition."

"My friends are more important than some stupid race."

"Don't worry Twilight I'm right beside you and I've got your back no matter what. Now Lets do it to it."

* * *

 **Author: Finally that took forever to do glad I got it done. The next chapter though is one I've been wanting to get to for sometime now.**

 **PP: Yeah didn't you say you were Superaupersuper excited?**

 **Author: Yes Pinkie anyways thanks again for reading this if you did like this. RFF for more guys**

 **PP: And be sure to check out his other stories okay.**

 **Author: Yep until then this is NSH and Pinkie Pie signing off. BYE.**


	6. Friends reunite Canterlot High's Spirit

**Author: YES FINALLY THE CHAPTER WE'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS CHAPTER AND NOW IT IS FINALLY HERE**

 **Pinkie: YAY!**

 **Author: Sorry in all seriousness though this was a chapter I've been wanting to get to for quite sometime so I'm really excited.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah you wouldn't believe how excited he was for this.**

 **Author: Yep so I hope you enjoy this everyone.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Friends reunite. Canterlot High Spirit

(Shopping in Wakeport- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

Sonic awoke to the daylight hitting his eyes. Though he was not pleased.

 _Ugh! Sunny light why?_ He thought he then wanted to turn over and cover his eyes, but forgot he was on a bookshelf cause the next thing he knew he fell off the shelf. He then landed on something. _Ow man that hurt. Oh what did I... land... on?_ Sonic looked up and came face to face with Twilight. He fell right on top of her and was face to face with her. He then blushed like a red fireworks display. Twilight looked at him and Twilight had a blush on her face and was a little curious. It was an awkward silence as the two starred at each other then Sonic smiled awkwardly. "Morning." He said

"Uh morning... Might I ask what your doing?" Twilight asked. Spike awoke to him on the floor and saw the predicament they were in. He decided to remain quiet, but couldn't help, but snickered. Sonic continued his awkward smile, but then closed his eyes.

"I decide to drop in this morning hehehehe" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head. Twilight though couldn't help, but smile at Sonic a little. Then that warm feeling she felt on the train to the Crystal Empire came back, but it was stronger and this time she noticed it.

 _Whoa... this feeling... what is this? I've never felt anything like it, but it feels good and makes me feel very great joy._ She thought as Sonic was rubbing his head. Sonia and Manic woke and looked at each other first

"Morning sis." Manic said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Manic." Sonia replied. The two then turned to Twilight's book bed.

"Morning Twi-" Sonia immediately stopped when she and Manic saw their brother on top of Twilight. Sonia then smiled and giggled and Manic just gave a "Dude" look as he spoke.

"DDDDAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG Bro." Manic said getting up. Sonic and Twilight then turned toward Manic and Sonia and were more embarrassed then ever. Sonic scrambled to get off of Twilight, but fell on his face. After that he got up and shook his head. Manic was staying cool on the outside, but on the inside he was rolling on the floor laughing so hard at his brother. Sonic then spoke.

"It's not what you guys think it was an accident." Sonic said as he stood up trying to make an excuse. Twilight was backing him up as well

"Yeah just a simple misunderstanding." She said with a blush on her face.

"Sure it was" Spike said

"SPIKE JUST DON'T!" The both yelled simultaneously. They then looked at each other and blushed again. The three then giggled some more at the shy couple. After that they gathered up there things, put the books back on the shelves, and began walking towards the exit.

"So are we all set." Manic asked.

"Yep. According to Fluttershy, Tails, and Cream I need to win all those groups over in order to have a chance at winning the Princess of the fall formal." Twilight said while walking in front of the group.

"Right and I'm guessing you have a plan?" Sonia asked

"Yep" She then took out a stack of papers.

"What's that?" Manic asked.

"Oh its just a list of talking points I can discuss with the different groups." Spike then started to laugh.

"Hahaha you made a list that's so un-like you." Twilight rolled her eyes at him and then the four turned to him. Manic was giving him a evil look. Sonia just shook her head, Twilight kneeled down and pointed at her backpack letting Spike know to get in, and Sonic spoke

"Spike... Just do yourself a favor and shut up" Sonic said with a mean look letting Spike know to shut up and just listen.

"Hehe... please... continue." Spike said as he climbed into Twilight's backpack.

"I'll start introducing myself... sprinkle in a little of what I've learned about their world... and show them how I fit in here." She said as she did a little hop. Manic smirked

"Might as well do a dance with that." Manic said as he laughed a little. He then gets backslapped in the head by Sonia. "Ouch! Jeez it was just a joke." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't mind him. Just do your best and lets hope for the best right?" Sonic asked as he looked at Twilight. Twilight looked back and gave a confident look.

"Right." She said. They stopped and Twilight took a deep breath in and then deep breath out. "Okay guys time to make a good impression." The others nodded.

"Right remember the others are counting on us." Manic said.

"Right... well here goes everything." Sonia said as they went into the hallway.

(Music ends)

They then started walking down the hallway, but as their walking kids start to notice and laugh. This confused the five. Manic then whispered to his

"Why is everyone laughing at us?" The two looked around, but Sonia then took notice that everyone who was laughing was looking at Twilight and Sonic.

"I think their laughing at them." Sonia said pointing at the two. Manic looked at them and was confused, then he looked back at his sister.

"But why?" Sonia then had a thought and gave an angry face.

"How much you want to bet Sunset and Iblis had something to do with this?" Manic thought and then nodded. Twilight and Sonic looked around concerned. They at one point were passing by a room.

"Why is everybody looking at us funny." Twilight asked

(Comedic Curtains- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

"Not sure, but maybe we should- Gahh" Sonic then got pulled into the room. Twilight turned and notice Sonic's disappearance.

"Sonic- WWWWHHHOOOAAAA?" Twilight was then pulled into the same room.

"HEY!" Manic yelled as they ran for the door, but then just as he approached the door slammed shut and Manic smacked right into it. Sonia leaned away giving an *Oh that had to hurt* face. In the meanwhile Twilight and Sonic were flung into the room with Sonic falling on his back and Twilight hitting a desk. They then got up and Sonic was mad.

"Hey what's the big idea?" He asked as he got up with an angry expression.

"Yes what are? Why are you?" Twilight asked. They both noticed two people a boy and a girl.

"Anyone notice?" the boy asked. They looked out the window of the door and then looked and nodded to each other and then the two turned to Twilight and Sonic. The boy had silver hair and light silver skin with a grey jacket with a light blue shirt inside. Blue jeans and black shoes with green lines on them. The girl had purple hair and white skin with a blue shirt, a purple blouse with with three light blue gems on it, and purple boots. Sonic and Twilight immediately recognized them.

"Rarity?" Twilight whispered to herself

"Silver?" Sonic asked. However Silver and Rarity weren't paying attention to them and Rarity got out a tape measure for and started measuring Twilight and then looked at her outfit. Silver was looking at Sonic's as well only being a little more thro while in a thinking stance. The two nodded at each other. Rarity then dug around her bag until she found what they were looking for.

"Perfect." She said as she took out a green dress, a green shirt, and black jacket. She then handed Silver the jacket and shirt to which Silver removed Sonic's hoodie showing his red shirt and tossed on the green shirt and black jacket as well as a yellow cap on his head.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sonic asked while this was happening. Rarity then put the outfit she had over Twilight's clothes and as well a blonde haired wig as well plus her boots as well were changed to green (don't ask how)

"Well I think you two should be good." Silver said looking at the new outfits Twilight and Sonic were wearing. Though the two were still confused about what was going on.

"Oh yes this could work nicely." Rarity said. She pushed Sonic's hair back a bit so no one could see it and then stood with a proud smile as Silver spoke.

"Good no one will recognize you in those outfits." He said. Just then Spike popped out and looked. Sonic and Twilight looked at each other even more confused by this predicament and looked back at the two.

"Wait a minute what did you say?" Sonic asked trying to confirm a suspicion.

"Yeah Sonic's right why wouldn't we want to be-" Twilight was cut off by Rarity as she spoke.

"And we'll need a disguise for that dog of yours. Which is too bad he is simply adorable." She said as she nuzzles Spike. Spike is enjoying himself and liking it. Silver then smirked.

"Well I don't think we need to as long as he stays in that bag I think he'll be fine." Silver pointed out. Rarity turned and though and nodded in agreement

"Maybe, but with a little work I can make him look like a rabbit instead." Rarity said.

"Huh." Spike said quietly as he fell out of the bag.

"A rabbit?" Twilight asked really confused.

"Why would we need to-" Sonic got interrupted when Knuckles and Applejack opened the door.

(Dreamy Driftwood Meeting- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

"There you're Twilight and Sonic. We've been looking all over for ya" Applejack said happy to see their friend. Fluttershy popped in the doorway as well.

"Us to." She said as Tails and Cream walked in.

"Us three." Pinkie said popping out of nowhere. Amy then walked in and Manic and Sonia came in from the other door. Pinkie then looked at the two and smiled. "Oh I like the new looks."

"Yeah they look really cool on you two." Amy said as she got a better look at them.

"Well we do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you seem to care." Rarity said in a sassy tone. Pinkie was shocked by her words.

"WHAT?!" She said

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Amy asked. Silver then gave an annoyed look as he spoke.

"Oh don't you start too Amy. Unlike you I don't waste my own time and actually help my friends... not that you would understand." He said as he looked away. Amy looked shocked and then gave a angry glare at him

"It's a good thing we found you when we did." Knuckles stated. Tails then walked up to Sonic and Tails gave him a little something.

"Here this should help. Its an invisibility watch. It will allow you and a person you hold to hide. Figured you could use it to hide out." he said. Sonic though wasn't paying attention then Twilight spoke.

"Why do you think she doesn't care?" She asked.

"Yeah what's that all about Silver?" Sonic asked pointing at them. However Pinkie and Amy looked like they were gonna blow, AJ and Knux were trying to get them to stop by crossing their hands between their necks, Fluttershy covered her mouth, Tails was slowly backing away from the dynamic pink duo, and Cream whispered one thing.

"Oh dear." Realizing it was a better idea to shut up. The both held their hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down you two." Sonic said

"Okay never mind we won't ask, but still we do have a few questions." Twilight stated. She then took off the wig while Sonic took the jacket and cap off.

"Yeah for starters why were you all looking for us?" Manic asked.

"Yeah and why the disguise?" Sonia asked. The others looked at them in disbelief.

"You mean you don't know?" Tails asked

"Know what Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yes what's going on?" Twilight asked. Everyone looked at each other with a *oh this is bad* face expression on them.

"Oh they haven't seen it yet." Fluttershy said. As the others looked at the five.

"Seen what?" Twilight asked confused. Sonic was then starting to get annoyed

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Sonic asked getting frustrated and raising his voice up a little. Everyone was worried and then Amy turned to Pinkie and nodded. Pinkie then got out her laptop and put it on the desk. Everyone gathered around.

"It got uploaded to the web last night and well lets just say it isn't pretty." Tails said pre-warning Twilight and Sonic

"Oh I didn't think it was that bad." Pinkie said with a smile. Amy then looked at her giving her a *yeah right* look.

"Oh really say that again after you see it a second time." She said as she hit play on a video on the computer.

(Shocking- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

It started out with Twilight tapping her hands on the keyboard from before in the library. The Sunset's voice appeared

"Twilight Sparkle wants to be your fall formal queen." She says the picture zoomed in with a negative outline on her.

"But what does it say about our school if we give someone like this." She said as the image of her picking up the book with her mouth with the video doing the same thing as before.

"Such an important honor?" Once again only this time when she jumped back at the copier.

"And her choice of a bearer could you image someone like him as her choice." It then showed Sonic trying help with the books, but with them falling on him and the same effect happened again. Sonia had covered her mouth after watching, Manic was furious, but Sonic and Twilight could only look in horror

"Gasp... I... I." Twilight couldn't even speak.

"Oh no that was from yesterday... they were filming." Sonic said as he got up really upset. Pinkie then spoke.

"Okay I take it back... its pretty bad." She said.

"Really?! No dip Pinkie!" Manic said furiously as he got up and walked over to a wall. He then slammed his fist against it in anger, Sonia then covered her face and shook her head as she spoke.

"This is bad... this unbelievably bad." She said. Manic then smacked a fist against the wall.

"OH REALLY TELL US SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW SIS!" Manic yelled as his anger was growing. Everyone was a little terrified by the outburst. Manic realizing his mistake settles down and looks away. "Sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice... I'm just mad about this." He then pointed at the computer that was now closed by Twilight.

"But wait this all happened yesterday at the library and you said this was uploaded last night." Sonic said turning to the others. Then Twilight got worried about this.

"Has everyone in school seen this? Is that why they were looking at us like that?" Twilight asked bracing herself for the answer. Everyone was tying to look away not to give an answer, but made *mmmm* sound informing the two yes. Twilight was devastated and Sonic just covered his face with his fists angry at himself. Twilight then looked at Sonic. "Sonic what are we going to do?" Twilight asked. Sonic just looked at Twilight and couldn't help, but looked concerned. For the first time Sonic felt something he had never felt before. Throughout his entire past he's faced many challenges and even when things looked bleak he was always able to overcome them, but this time... this time he felt... defeated.

(More to be a Knight than Serving Your King- Sonic and the Black Knight)

"I... I... I don't know Twilight." He said giving a sad tone. Twilight was surprised by this, Manic just went wide eyed as he looked at his brother, and Sonia just covered her mouth. It was silent in the room and the Manic spoke.

"But bro you always know what to do. When push came to shove you always had a way out of these situations." Manic pointed out. Sonic turned to his brother and looked angry.

"Yeah? Well guess what Manic there's a first time for everything." He said as he looked at the desk angry. "Look I know I usually do, but this is one situation we're not going to be able to work around. You've seen how bad it is. No one is going to vote for Twilight now. This is all my fault I should've know Iblis and Sunset were going to try something like that, but I let myself get distracted and look what happened." Sonic then put his hands on his head with his eyes closed. A tear could be seen going down his left eye. No one except for Twilight noticed and she felt horrible dragging Sonic down with her. Sonia wanted to comfort him, but Sonic just stopped her. "Sis please don't." He said holding his hands out. Tails then went up to Sonic and Fluttershy went up to Twilight.

"Not that it will make any difference, but I'll still vote for Twilight, Sonic." Tails said trying to comfort Sonic. Sonic looked and then back at the desk still holding his head.

"As well as me and Cream, Twilight." Fluttershy said as well trying to make her feel better. Twilight just slammed her head on the desk. Manic and Sonia just looked at them and then Sonia spoke

"Look thanks for trying to be nice and all you two, but you don't have to-" Tails then interrupted.

"Well its not just that Sonia." Tails said. The two looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Manic asked curiously.

"Well you two were so kind when you stood up to Sunset and Iblis the other day." Fluttershy said in a happy tone as Sonic and Twilight looked at her.

"Ms. Fluttershy is right you stood up to those mean bullies and protect us." Cream said walking up to the two. Tails smiled and nodded in agreement. Then Pinkie spoke up.

"If your still willing to try maybe there's something I can do to help." She said happily.

"Yeah were always willing to help a friend just tell us what you need." Amy said. Fluttershy, Tails, and Cream looked at them angry

(Wisp's Homeworld- Sonic Colors)

"Word of advice don't accept her help she never takes anything seriously." Fluttershy said to Twilight. Holding her hands to her hips

"Yes and don't accept Amy's help. She may act kind and all, but she can be a real jerk." Tails said crossing his arms as he looked at the two. Amy looked like she was about to blow a fuse while Pinkie just got mad.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so mean." She said as she stomped her foot.

"I agree what is your problem Tails?" Amy asked.

"Oh don't you get started Amy you know exactly what you did so you shouldn't be talking." Tails said as he turned away.

"Ah! Cream back me up here." Amy said looking at Cream, but Cream just kind of turned away in shame not wanting to say anything, but she did.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Amy and Mrs. Pinkie, but Mr. Tails and Mrs. Fluttershy do have a point you two can be a little much." She said trying to be kind, but truthful. Amy was about to lose it and so was Pinkie. Then Rarity spoke.

"Oh don't you dare play innocent Pinkie Pie and Amy Rose." She said pointing at them.

"Yeah your no better than those three are." Silver said as he pointed to the three.

"And what is that suppose to mean." Pinkie yelled as she was grabbing Rarity by the arms holding her in front. Rarity though got loose and walked away. Silver then walked around Amy and approached Sonic.

"Me and Silver are happy to offer our assistance as well. TO SOMEONE WHO APPRECIATES WHAT I HAVE TO OFFER" Rarity said and turned to Pinkie as she said that last part

"Yes it would be wrong to ditch someone and LEAVE THEM HIGH AND DRY!" Silver turning to Amy as he said that last part. Pinkie was baffled and then Amy got angry and spoke.

"OH NO I SEEM TO REMEMBER THAT DIFFERENTLY YOU SILMY LITTLE-" Silver then interrupted.

"UM EXCUSE ME YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!" He yelled as they bashed heads with each other. Then everyone got into an argument and Sonic and Twilight were in the center looking very confused and concerned. Manic and Sonia looked at each other with the same feelings as Sonic and Twilight and Spike dove into the bag hiding. Then someone made a very loud whistling sound. They all turned to AJ and Knuckles. AJ was finishing eating an Apple and Knuckles was finishing a bottle of water.

"Listen to y'all caring on get over it and move on!" AJ said dropping the apple core in the trash can.

"Applejack's right you guys sound like little kids on the playground. Grow up!" Knuckles said as he tossed the bottle in the recycle and leaned back holding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Oh like how you two got over Rainbow Dash and Shadow?" Rarity pointed out.

"Yes I agree with Rarity you shouldn't be talking since you have the same problem as we do." Silver said backing up Rarity.

"That's different." Knuckles said

"Oh really is that so Knuckles. The explain to us all how it is... Go on we're listening." Tails said as everyone awaited an answer.

"Well Rainbow said she would get the soft ball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. I tell everybody that there coming and then not one of them show up... She made a liar out of me." AJ said

"Yeah and as I said. During the first week of summer the Apple family were heading to Appaloosa to go visit some family that lives down there. I volunteered to help look after the orchard while they were away and Shadow said that he would help me, but the entire week not one sign of him. Next week he shows up and says he's ready to help. I put my trust in him and thought I could count on him, but instead he backstabbed me. That's how." Knuckles said growing an angry expression on his face.

"THAT IS SO NOT DIFFERENT FROM THIS!" Everyone except Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Twilight.

"IS TOO!" they yelled in unison. They all then returned to arguing. Eventually the four had reached their limits. Twilight and Sonic then broke, but before Twilight could shout Sonic screamed so loud it was like he was going into his super form.

(Music stops)

"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" He screamed so loud everyone covered their ears so they wouldn't go deaf. Sonic then took of few breathes in and out. Sonic then spoke. "Okay you all sound like a bunch of little kids. What are we your babysitters?" Sonic asked as he looked at everyone showing he was about to blow a fuse.

"Yeah I have to agree with Sonic seriously this is crazy even for you guys." Manic said as he stood by his brother giving a concern/annoyed face. Sonia then picked up Twilight's bag and set it carefully on the desk Twilight was sitting in. Twilight then unzipped it and took out the yearbook.

(The Dreamy Stage *Casinopolis*- SA)

"I want you all to see this." She said. She then placed it down and turned to the photo they saw last night. "You were all friends once." She said as they looked at the photo.

"Yeah and based on this picture the best of friends as well." Sonia said as they looked at the picture. AJ looked and then sighed at the memory.

"The freshman fair." She said. Knuckles then sighed and gave a disappointing look.

"Man I remember that picture. Never once did I forget. You guys remember."

"Yes." Rarity and Silver said with a sad tone.

"Yeah." Fluttershy and Cream said.

"How could I ever forget *sigh* man those were the days." Tails said looking at picture with the same expression everyone else had. Pinkie and Amy nodded their heads.

"See theirs our point you guys use to be the best of friends and now look at you guys." Manic said as he waved his hand at them.

"Yeah something happened and I think that thing was Sunset Shimmer." Twilight said closing the book and then intertwining her fingers.

"Yeah and Iblis as well since you weren't like this before" Sonic pointed out as he stood in the middle with Twilight behind him. Rarity then walked up to Sonic.

(Cutscene 3- Sonic Generations)

"Well its a nice theory darling, but Sunset had nothing to do with it." She said as she looked away from the others. Silver then spoke.

"Yeah we see what your trying to do, but we know the real reasons and that's final." Silver said once again

"Yeah their right Sunset Shimmer is not the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noise makers. It was suppose to be a silent auction and Pinkie Pie ruined it." Fluttershy said crossing her arms and turning away from Pinkie.

"Yeah and Iblis wasn't the one who painted my plane without my permission or ruined the flower garden Cream was working on. Amy just has to things without permission its always like her to do that." Tails said as he held Cream's shoulders.

"What are you talking about I got a text from you saying you didn't want a silent auction you wanted a big party." Pinkie said showing her phone with texts on it.

"Yeah same Tails. You sent me a text saying that you were out for a bit, but I could go ahead and paint your plane for you, and Cream you sent me a message saying you wanted me to dig up your garden cause you were moving it to a bigger patch." Amy said as she showed her phone. Tails looked and then got confused so did Cream and Fluttershy.

"... I never sent you a text Pinkie." Fluttershy said with a confused tone

"Yeah Amy me and Cream never sent you any messages." Tails said as he looked at them. Now Amy and Pinkie were really confused

"WHAT?" Pinkie asked

"Wait if you didn't then that means..." Amy paused to let some of the others talk. Rarity then spoke up.

"You don't think she was the one sending me all those emails do you?" She asked. "Every time I've volunteered to help out with the decorations I get an email from Pinkie telling me she has pleanty of volunteers and then I find out she did all the work herself."

"Yeah in fact when I think about it. When I volunteered to help with the banners for special visitors or events. Amy sends an E-mail telling me not to worry. That she has people already helping and then I find out she set them up all by herself and thought she left me high and dry." Silver said. That's when Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Twilight all got in a thinking position.

"But I never sent you any emails Rarity." Pinkie said still as confused as ever.

"Yeah Silver neither did I." Amy said innocently. Then Knuckles and Applejack had a theory.

"Maybe their the reason Rainbow didn't show up to my bake sale." AJ said.

"Yeah... Ugh and maybe their the reason Shadow didn't show up to help... Oh man." Knuckles said as he smacked his head against his hand. Twilight and Sonic turned to the two.

"Did the two of you ever talk about it Applejack?" Twilight asked. Applejack took her hat off and brought it to her chest as she looked ashamed and embarrassed.

"Well no... we kinda stopped talking after that." She said very ashamed of her actions. Sonic though was focused on Knuckles

"What about you when was the last time you talked to Shadow, Knux?" Sonic asked. Knuckles then lifted his hand from his face and looked down and sighed.

"Well the last time I did was when he came by the farm the week after AJ and her family got back. I got so mad I yelled and got into a fight with Shadow... an actual fist fight. After that I stopped talking to him. Ugh man I can't believe this... I was such a jerk to him when the whole time he was telling the truth." Knuckles said feeling even worse than Applejack. They knew that they had messed up badly. Sonic and Twilight then approached their two friends with smiles. Sonic got in front of Knuckles and Twilight in front of AJ.

"Well I think Sonic and I both agree that maybe it's time you two talked to them." Sonic nodded at Twilights statement. AJ smiled and nodded, but Knuckles looked at the ground.

"No we are way past talking." He said.

"What do you mean Knuckles." Manic asked listening in. All eyes were on Knuckles.

(Memories of Youth- Sonic 06)

"Look you guys don't know Shadow like I do. See him and I have been friends since we were kids, we always had each others backs and never bailed on each other, but Shadow has been known to hold grudges. The thing is as well this is the first major fight we ever have got into with each other. After all we've been through I just succeeded in breaking it and making him hate me so you tell me if I should still try?" Knuckles fists started to shake. It showed he was upset at himself. He gritted his teeth and it looked like he was about to tear up. Sonic then went up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

(Nimue Lady of Lake- Sonic and the Black Knight)

"Listen Knuckles I get it. Look see I had this friend and him and I were the best of friends. No matter what came our way we had each others backs and never backed down from anything or anyone, but we did get into this one fight that almost broke that friendship, but the funny thing was I had no clue why we were fighting until he brought up the problem. I knew it was my fault and decided to talk with him. After we worked it out we were better than ever in fact that very same day I kid you not I felt our bond grew even stronger." Sonic then turned Knuckles to face him. "And if him and I can over come that then you and Shadow can overcome this now come on the time to talk is now." He said holding his fist out for Knux. Knuckles looked down and at first gave a frown face, but then smiled confidently and fist bumped Knuckles. They then smirked at each other and then Sonia spoke.

"Okay now does anyone know where Shadow and Rainbow are at this time?"

(Misty Lake- Sonic and the Black Knight)

On the soccer field a rainbow haired girl with cyan skin, wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt and on it a thunder cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt, a purple and white striped blouse with black sweat shorts underneath and blue shoes was kicking soccer balls into the goal. In the meanwhile there was a guy with black hair and red streaks in it, Black skin, wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a familiar red symbol on his shirt, black sports pants with some kind of protective gear on his left knee and red and white shoes was seen running across the track circling the field. He had just finished a lap and timed himself. He then smirked and nodded. He then grabbed a grey jacket and walked over to the girl. She then kicked a soccer ball into the goal and then turned her attention to him and smirked

"Nice time Shadow." She said. Shadow smirked as he looked at the watch.

"Yep best time yet, but not good enough." He said looking at the watch.

"Is it ever good enough?" The girl asked.

"Rainbow, you should know the answer to that question." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Yeah still pushing yourself I see." Someone said behind them. Rainbow and Shadow turned to see Knuckles and Applejack standing there and then it was silent then Shadow grunted.

"What do you want? You here to yell at me more? Don't worry we got your messages the first time." Shadow said as he and Rainbow looked a little annoyed.

"Actually were here to talk." Knuckles said. Shadow and Rainbow then turned to them. On the benches everyone was nervous for their friends. They then saw the four were talking.

"Wow their actually talking to each other." Rarity said.

"Yeah and without resistance that's a good sign I guess." Silver said.

"Well don't count your chickens yet." Manic said. They then watched as Shadow then started putting his hands and fist together and had an angry expression on him. Knuckles holds his hands up like Shadow was about to jump him.

"Oh that's not good." Cream said worried for the two

"Don't worry Cream have faith in those two. Knuckles and AJ know what their doing." Amy said trying to reassure her friend. Shadow then set his hands down and then Knuckles held out his hand in an arm wrestling position. Shadow took it as they gave confident smirks and then bro hugged each other. Rainbow and AJ as well hugged and then this pleased the others.

"OOOHHHH Hugs, hugs are also a good sign." Pinkie said with excitement

"And so is a bro hug." Tails said. That's when the four came over to the others.

"Okay so someone and I think we can all guess who told Rainbow here that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with the soft ball team and thought I canceled on her." Applejack explained.

"Yeah and someone told Shadow that the apple family rescheduled to go to Appaloosa the week after. When Shadow showed up and was ready that's when I got mad and thought I was the one losing it." Knuckles explained. Shadow and Rainbow then got a good look at Sonic and Twilight. Rainbow gave a confident smile and Shadow just smirked.

"So your the ones we've heard so much about. The ones who stood up to Iblis and Sunset?" Shadow asked looking at them. Sonic smirked as he stood up.

"Yep that's right. I'm Sonic and that's my friend Twilight Sparkle and the two up there are my brother Manic and My sister Sonia." Sonic said as he turned and pointed at the four. Rainbow then walked up to Twilight holding a soccer ball.

"So your looking to de-throne Sunset and Iblis huh?" She asked. Twilight was nervous to speak so she just nodded. "Gotta say I'd really love to see that happen." Rainbow said as she kicked the ball up and down. She then kicks it over to Shadow he catches it and spins it.

"Same here. I'd love to see the look on their faces when they actually lose for once. They think they can get away with what they want and get away with hurting my friends? Well let me tell you something." He then tosses the ball in the air and as it comes down he kicks it sending it flying at the goal. The net then stretched, but then launched back at Shadow where he caught it with a single hand. Sonia and Manic were in awe by this while everyone else including Sonic just smirked. Shadow then spoke. "They are dead... I repeat DEAD wrong." He then tossed it back to Rainbow who bounced it with her knees and then let it land on the ground.

"We'll totally help you." She said as she put her foot on the ball. Sonic and Twilight smiled. Sonic then held his hand out in a handshake

"Thanks we really appreciate-" Sonic was cut off by Shadow.

(Sonic vs. Shadow- SA2)

"Ah, ah, ahhhh. Not quite." He said waving his index finger at Sonic. Sonic and Twilight were confused. Shadow looked at Rainbow and she looked back. The two then smirked and nodded. "If you want our help you'll have to beat us in a little competition." Everyone aside from Twilight, Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Spike (who was poking his head from Twilight's bag) was worried about this.

"What kinda competition?" Sonic asked.

"Well one of you take me on in a match of one on one soccer..." Rainbow said as she kicked the ball up and caught it. She then pointed to Shadow. "...and the other takes him on in a one on one race." Then Shadow spoke up.

"Only one of you has to win to earn our help. First one to 5 goals or cross this line after 3 laps wins. So you in or out?" Shadow asked. Sonic smirked as he knew he was up for it, but then slowly it turned from his usual confident smile to a concerned face as he turned to Twilight. He knew Twilight wasn't exactly a sports girl plus, she was in a different body so she was at a huge disadvantage either way. Sonic then turned and gave a serious look at the two.

"Look I'm up for it but I don't think Twilight is-"

"I'm in." Twilight said interrupting Sonic. All eyes were on her and most of those eyes were of concerned faces and some were shocked ones. Sonic then went up to Twilight and whispered.

"Twilight are you sure about this? I mean I know your not really an athlete and plus you just got use to that human body of yours." Sonic whispered. Twilight turned to him and looked back at Rainbow and Shadow, but whispered so only Sonic could hear.

"I know, but I have to try Sonic. If I don't then we won't be able to stop Sunset and Iblis we need the help." Twilight said. She then looked at Sonic and winked. "Besides you won't back down so why should I... After all it's like you say" She then gave him a thumbs up "Do it to it right?" Sonic smiled, winked, and gave Twilight a thumbs up.

"Yeah your right. Okay then lets do it to it." Sonic and Twilight then looked at Shadow and Rainbow.

(Stage Clear- Sonic and the Black Knight)

Sonic then took off his hoddie and tossed it to Manic. "Alright Shadow and Rainbow. BRING... IT... ON!"

(Let's Make it- SA2)

Sonic and Shadow were lined up on the track while Twilight was on the left side of the field and Rainbow the right side. Knuckles then spoke while beside the runners.

"Okay you two remember 3 laps and the first one to get back here wins." He said. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and smirked.

"Prepare to eat my dust." Sonic said as he stretched out his legs. Shadow got done stretching his and gave a grin

"Really now? Well we'll see about that." He said. Meanwhile Tails was on the field explain to Twilight and Rainbow the rules.

"Now as agreed the first one to 5 points wins." He said. Twilight and Rainbow both gave confident smiles.

"Got it." Twilight said.

"Right" Rainbow replied. Sonic and Shadow got in a ready position and Rainbow and Twilight were readying to get started. Well more Rainbow since Twilight had no experience playing soccer before. Then Knuckles and Tails shouted in unison.

"Ready... GGGOOOOO!" Tails got off the field and Knuckles got out of the way and just like that Shadow and Sonic took off and Rainbow ran for the ball.

(Green Forest- SA2)

Due to his lack of his usual speed Sonic was trying to adapt to running at a normal pace, but quickly adapted to it. However Shadow was ahead of him and looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

 _Geez he really does push himself huh? Well doesn't matter no way am I losing to this slowpoke faker._ Sonic thought as he was trying to catch up with Shadow. Rainbow was approaching Twilight's goal. Twilight was quivering nervously as Rainbow approached. Rainbow then did a quick trick kick and Twilight duck as the ball flew above her head and into the goal. Pinkie who was keeping score flipped the blue side by one. Sonic who was ahead of Shadow looked over and saw it all happen. He felt bad for Twilight. _Oh man that was bad. Ugh I knew it was a mistake why didn't she listen to me?_ He thought. He was so caught up in that thought he didn't even notice himself trip and tumble letting Shadow get ahead. After Sonic stopped tumbling he saw Shadow pass the line first. Sonic quickly got up and ran right after Shadow. Twilight was having a really difficult time. Rainbow was getting the upper hand as she got two more points bringing her score up to 3 while Twilight still had zip. Shadow and Sonic were neck and neck as they approached for the second lap. Sonic was able to push himself and gain the lead as they passed by their friends. Rainbow had scored and Twilight then had the ball. However she had started to get an accustom to it and was actually getting the ball down the field. Sonic was ahead of Shadow as they were approaching the finish line, he then looked over to see Twilight about to score and he smiled. _That's it Twilight that's it._ He thought. Twilight was about to shoot and score, but then slipped and started to fall. Sonic saw this and saw she was about to hit her head on a few small rocks with some sharp edges. Sonic knew what to do and without thinking dove for Twilight sliding across the field as he caught her though he did nick his arm on the rocks as he caught her which left a few cuts as they were bleeding. Rainbow had then kicked the ball to the goal and Shadow finished the race. Rainbow and Shadow had won.

(Calm After the battle- Sonic and the Black knight)

Twilight was breathing heavily with Sonic. Sonic then got Twilight off him and then looked at her.

"Twilight are you alright?" Sonic asked as he was catching his breath. Twilight looked at Sonic and tried to give her best smile.

"Yeah I am. Thanks Sonic."

"No problem- AUGH" Sonic shouted as he tried to stand on his arms. Twilight was confused, but then she noticed his arm and gasped at it.

"Oh no your arm." Sonic looked at his arm as he saw blood coming from it. He then smiled trying to ignore the pain, but could still feel it.

"Don't worry Twilight... It's nothing besides it could've been worse. It could've been you instead, but as long as your fine I'm fine." Sonic said with a wink in his eyes. Twilight then blushed as she heard him say those words. Sonic realizing what he said blushed as well and scratched the back of his head with his other arm. The others walked over as Cream was carrying a medic kit. She then looked at Sonic.

"Here let me help you Sonic." She said. Sonic and Twilight were still sitting as Cream tended to Sonic's arm. Everyone was looking at Twilight with a look that said *Man that was pretty bad, but I better not say anything look.* After Cream was done Shadow and Rainbow came up to them and Sonic spoke.

"Well guess you two won." Sonic said. As he and Twilight were a little disappointed by their lose. That's when Shadow held out a hand for Sonic and Rainbow held her hand out for Twilight.

"Need a hand?" Shadow asked. Sonic smirked and took the hand as Shadow helped him up.

"Here let me help you." Rainbow said. Twilight smiled and took Rainbow's hand as she helped Twilight up. It was quiet for a few as Manic tossed Sonic's hoddie back to Sonic and Shadow's jacket back to Shadow.

(Sir Sonic: Knight of the wind- Sonic and the black knight)

"So what's the plan?" Rainbow asked. Twilight and Sonic looked at Rainbow confused.

"But... We lost." Twilight stated. Rainbow then smirked

"Of course you did me and Shadow are awesome." Rainbow said pointing to her and Shadow. Manic snickered, but no one excepted Sonia heard him.

"What?" Sonia asked. Manic quickly calmed down but was still smiling when he spoke.

"Nothing." Manic said. Shadow then spoke.

"What she's trying to say is of course you lost. Me and Rainbow train constantly why do you think we're the captain of every team in this school?" Sonic and Twilight looked at each other and they were even more confused. Sonic decided to ask

"Hold on if you knew then why did you-" His question was interrupted by Rainbow.

"Well we weren't just going to help anyone beat Sunset Shimmer and Iblis." She said.

"Yea see this was more of a test." Shadow pointed out. Sonic looked at Shadow with a dumbfounded look.

"A test?"

"Yea see to us the fall formal princess should be someone who has heart and determination and well during that game... You proved you got them both." Rainbow said as she was beside Twilight as Twilight's eyes went wide filled with happiness.

"And also the ring bearer should be someone who's determined, carefree, and who helps others no matter the situation. You had a chance to win yet instead you decided to leave the race and help Twilight and when you got that cut... You acted like it was nothing and focused on her safety." Shadow said as he was in front of Sonic. Sonic looked at his arm and smiled.

"Well yeah. My friends are more important than some stupid race. I'd give my life to protect them then let them get hurt." He pointed out with a thumbs up. Shadow smiled with confidence.

"And that is what's going to help us take Sunset and Iblis down for good. So lets show them what we got." Shadow held his arm out in a arm wrestling position. Sonic took it and they held their arms in place and gave confident looks to each other showing that they were truly good friends and great rivals. Twilight and Rainbow were hugging as the others were cheering for their friends.

(Empire city Day hub- Sonic Unleashed)

Everyone had then gone over to what was suppose to be Sugar Cube Corner according to Pinkie, but it looked different from how Twilight, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic knew it, but they went with it. Twilight, Sonic, and Sonia were at the counter placing there order.

"Could you maybe add some pineapples in mine?" Sonic asked. The lady running the counter who was Mrs. Cake which Sonic could tell cause of her pink hair, blue skin, and the fact she and Mr. Cake are the only ones who work at Sugar Cube Corner... as far as they could tell. Mrs. Cake looked at Sonic confused.

"Are you sure you want it with pineapples?" She asked. Sonic nodded his head and she put slices of pineapple in his smoothie. Twilight then spoke as Mrs. Cake was finishing up with hers

"And could I get mine with extra oats please?" She asked. That's where she then was really confused. She then looked at Twilight like she grew a second head.

"Oats?" She asked. Twilight realizing what she said was embarrassed and held her hands behind her back and looked away.

"Uh scratch that... however you normally make it is fine." Mrs. Cake just gave her a *really* look and set there cups down. Twilight, Sonic, and Sonia each grabbed their drinks and were starting to head to the group. That's when Sonia bumped her drink into a familiar face. The drink got all over his shirt. Sonia looked to see who it was and covered her mouth as she saw the person she ran into. It was Flash

"Oh no." She whispered under her breath. Flash though acted like it was nothing and just wiped it off.

"Hehe. We really need to stop meeting each other like this." Flash said. Sonia felt really guilty.

"I-I-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention behind me and I was just trying to...to... sigh forget it. I'll just clean up the mess." Sonia said as she was grabbing her cup. That's when she felt someone us put their hands on hers. She was expecting Sonic, but instead she looked and saw Flash. Sonia looked away and smiled with embarrassment as she blushed. Flash smiled as well with the same feeling going through him. Sonia let go of the cup as Flash pulled it to him. Sonia then spoke. "Well guess I made a big splash huh?" She asked. Flash just smiled as he got up. Sonic and Twilight witnessed it and Sonic couldn't help, but smile at his sister and snicker a little at the awkward moment they were having. Twilight felt happy for Sonia cause Sonia finally found her special someone. Sonia though feeling very shy after that decided to speak. "Well we're gonna go over there and talk with our friends come on you two." She then bumped into the counter and fell on her back. Sonic and Twilight looked at her worried and Flash sorta shocked. Sonia then stood up really feeling embarrassed. "Heh sorry that was the counter." She then left and went to the others and Sonic turned to Flash and spoke.

"Nice seeing you again Flash. See ya at school." Sonic said waving at Flash. They then joined their friends as Sonia looked away from the others blushing at what just happened. Rarity and Silver took notice and spoke.

"Don't even think about it darling. Sunset is already mad enough at Twilight trying to win the crown. Who knows what she'll do to you if she found out you were dating her X- boyfriend" Rarity said. Hearing this surprised Twilight, Sonic, and Manic while Sonia was trying to deny it.

"What I wasn't trying to... I mean we're just... I was just..." Twilight though spoke up.

"Wait a minute... X- boyfriend?"

"What's that about?" Sonic asked very curious about what they were talking about.

"Yes X- boyfriend." Silver said. Fluttershy then spoke as they all turned to Flash.

"Flash Sentry broke up with Sunset a few weeks ago."

"How come?" Manic asked curious more of what reason besides the obvious. Cream then got into whispering distance so only they and the others could hear.

"Well I don't want to be mean or make an accusations, but I heard Mr. Flash broke up with Mrs. Sunset because he found out about Sunset's... habits." She said trying to keep it quiet. Sonic, Twilight, Sonia, and Manic understood. Flash was passing by as everyone tried to play cool and act like he wasn't there. He though looked back at them, mainly at Sonia and then sat down with his pals from lunch. Twilight then had a thought and spoke up.

"Maybe she's just waiting until she has the power to do something really awful." Sonia heard this and began to worry. Manic though had a question.

"What about Iblis did he ever have anybody in his life?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other with a upsetting look. Shadow then spoke

"That ain't a door you want to open Manic believe me. Its for the best." It was then quiet for a few seconds.

(Strategy- SA2)

"Okay then enough fooling around guys lets get on the main topic here." Knuckles said. Applejack then stood from her chair.

"Knuckles is right y'all. The dance is tomorrow night and we still have no idea how we're going to get Twilight the votes she needs and make sure everyone is okay with Twilight's choice since they can overrule it. Right now folks only know the Twilight and Sonic from the video."

"Right so we need to find a way to show people the real Sonic and Twilight." Tails said finishing AJ's statement. They all got into a thinking pose and were trying to come up with ideas. It was complete silence and then...

"I GOT IT!" Rarity screamed. Sonic spat out his drink so surprised by Rarity, Manic jumped back and fell on his back, and everyone was just surprised. Even Shadow opened his eyes a little surprised by Rarity's outburst. Sonic after spitting out his drink turned to Rarity holding his chest with a very angry and annoyed face.

"Don't... DO THAT! Seriously Rarity that nearly scared me half to death." He said. Manic then stood up.

"Yeah a little louder why don't ya." He said with sarcasm." Rarity then looked at her friends with her cheeks flailing a pink rose color. Rarity then got ahold of herself and spoke normally.

"Ahem. I mean um perhaps I have a solution. Silvy dear could you help me with this please." Silver blushed at his nickname and walked over to rarity. Rarity once again got out the bag of clothes she had when she and Silver were looking for a disguise for Twilight and Sonic. "Now I know it may seem like a prosperous idea, bbbbuuuuuttttt... What if we wore these as a sign of unity?" She then pulled out a light blue headband that had yellow horse ears on them and a yellow and blue ponytail. Silver smiled as he saw these. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Oh yeah I remember these. These were very popular back during the freshman year." Silver then reached into the bag and pulled out a head band with ears shaped like a hedgehog. They both put on the ears and Rarity put on the tail.

"This was a way for everyone to show their school spirit. You know GO CANTERLOT WONDERCOLTS!" Rarity shouted as she jumped for joy, but then she calmed down and looked at the others. "Ahem I haven't sold any in ages."

"But the reason was cause of a certain someone divided the school with there tricks." Silver said. Manic then spoke.

"I don't know you two this seems a little farfetched." He said

(Prof. Omochao- SA2)

"Well hold on Manic just listen to us okay." Silver said.

"I mean all of us are obviously very different, but deep down were all wondercolts." rarity said as she and silver were passing around ears for the others.

"She's right and because we were so different and Sunset and Iblis used that against us, but then someone reminded us that even though we were different on the outside... we are the same on the inside." Pinkie and Amy put their ears on and smiled. Shadow at first looked at the ears and didn't want to put them on, but I the end he smirked and put them on.

"Yes Sunset Shimmer and Iblis are the ones who divided us because of this, but Twilight Sparkle and Sonic were the ones who united us." Rarity said. Silver then spoke.

"Yeah now I don't know about you guys, but I think we show everyone this as well. Let's make a statement and show them how we are united instead of divided... So what do you think?" Silver asked. Sonic and Twilight turned to the two and smiled then back at the others. Pinkie gave a big smile, Amy nodded, AJ and Shadow gave thumbs up as AJ put on a huge smile while Shadow smirked, Rainbow smiled and nodded, Tails and Sonia gave a peace sign, Fluttershy and Cream gave a big smile as well. Manic then spoke.

"Rarity I think I speak for everyone when I say that has to be the best idea I have ever heard." Manic said as he winked. Rarity then hugged Twilight and Silver wrapped his arm around Sonic as they looked at each other with confident smiles.

(Music ends)

Every student was in the cafeteria sitting with their own groups minding their own business. However what they didn't notice was all of Sonic and Twilight's were taking a seat at different places in the cafeteria and each was wearing a shirt with a emerald outline with a upside horseshoe on the inside. The girls (except Cream and Amy) were wearing their pony ears and ponytail while the guys, Amy, and Cream were wearing different ears sets (think you can figure out which😉) Manic and Sonia were on a stage behind a curtain where Tails was helping them set up. He set down a little something so there instruments could be heard.

"Okay that should be the last of it." Tails said.

"Okay thanks Tails." Sonia said happily. Tails though looked around and got confused. He then turned toward the them.

"Hey where are your instruments anyhow?" He asked. Sonia and Manic looked at each other and Manic then spoke trying to be truthful as possible.

"Don't worry Tails you just go get in position okay." Tails looked at them a little weird, but then smiled.

"Okay good luck." He said as he got off the stage putting his fox ears on. He also decided to put on instead of a ponytail a special twin fox tail that was held by a yellow strap. As soon as the coast was clear Sonia nodded to Manic and they both touched their necklaces. The necklaces then turned into a piano keyboard that had a strap around Sonia's shoulder and a drum set for Manic. Manic then played a quick beat to test them out and then spun his drumsticks he kept in his pouch and smirked

"Oh yeah this is going to be awesome." He said happily. While the others were setting up Twilight and Sonic were waiting on the other side of the door that leads to the cafeteria. Sonic summoned his guitar and was tuning it a little to make sure it worked he then turned to Twilight who had a nervous face on her.

"Hey Twilight you ready?" Sonic asked. Twilight turned and sighed.

"Yeah I guess." She said, but as she was finishing her sentence she started to shake a little. Sonic immediately took notice and spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just nervous is all." She said starting to settle a little.

"Oh yeah that happens sometimes. Its just big speech jitters, gets me all the time." He said. It was then silent and Twilight smiled as she looked away. She then spoke.

"Hey Sonic." Sonic then turned to her as she still had her head turned away from her

"Yeah Twi?"

"I-I wanted to thank you." She said scratching her head as she gave a little pink blush. Sonic was a little confused by her choice of words.

* * *

 **Author: To inform you they are doing the same dance routine they do in the movie. I will still describe it because the Mobian are also doing a dance that intertwines with the Mane fives dance. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

( **Helping Twilight win the Crown, Endless possibilities- Music KingspartaX37, Lyrics AeonEric and NintendoSegaHasbroFan.)**

In the lunch room Cream got out a violin and started playing as Sonic spoke.

"For what?" He asked. Twilight then turned so her front side was facing him, but her head looked away still.

"For what you've done for me over the time we've been here." A horn then could be heard which was Knuckles playing it. "See throughout the whole time we've been in this world you've always had my back. You never once got so mad at me and you've had my back the entire time. Even though it maybe a little late to say... I'm glad your here with me." Manic then started pounding the drums and then the others started tapping to the beat. Pinkie and Amy hitting trays down on the counter, Rarity and Silver tapping their feet, Fluttershy hitting cups on a table while Tails had a row set up so they sounded like a Xylophone, Applejack clapping while Knuckles kept playing his horn, Rainbow doing the same thing as Pinkie and Amy at a table while Shadow standing up with his arms crossed tapped his foot to the beat. Sonic then spoke to Twilight before Manic dropped the symbol.

"Thanks Twilight that means a lot and hey its like I said just be yourself and also. Don't worry I'm right here beside you if you get nervous okay and I will always have your back no matter what the cost now LETS DO IT TO IT!" He said with a thumbs up as Manic hit the symbol letting the others know in the Cafeteria its time.

 **Mane 5: Hey, hey everybody we've got something to say. We may seem as different as the night is from the day. Once you look a little deeper and you will see that I'm just like you and your just like me. YEAH!**

The Mane five got up from their chairs and started walking up to each other as they brought their knees up on at a time. As they were singing they kept clapping their hands. The got in front of each other and pointed at each other. They then pointed at themselves and then posed for a second.

Manic heard them dance and knew that was the signal to start playing, he then lowered the curtain and started pounding on the drums. As he did that were Tails then jumped off from his chair and onto the table and started singing.

 **Tails: This is our escape. We're running through this world and we're not looking back.**

As he sing he waved his arms and was doing slight moves on the table, he then jumped off it and while in the air, Knuckles comes in sliding through down the rows as he and Tails high fived each other and he continued the song

 **Knuckles: Cause I know we can go where no ones ever gone and we're not looking back.**

As if on cue by Knuckles, Shadow sighs at first and then hops out from his seat and started to jump up and do tricks in the air as if he were in a talent show and then landed and he picked up where Knux left.

 **Shadow: But how will we know when we get there and how will we know when to leave?**

After Shadow, Silver raised his voice as he walked slowly around to the front of the stage with Manic and Sonia still on it.

 **Silver: We all gotta start from somewhere. And it's right there for us.**

Amy then came up beside him and sung with him.

 **Amy: The Possibilities are never ending.**

The girls then got back together and jumped up. They then slammed their right foot down got back up and twirled. After that they jumped and then bent their needs and swayed side to side afterwards raised their hands as they sang Twilight's name. After that Rainbow got on a chair and stood. It then fell, but Rainbow still stood on as it tipped and landed perfectly. Shadow as well hopped above two chairs landing beside Rainbow. One of the students was filming them and Rainbow and Shadow turned Rainbow bringing her two fingers hiding her eye making a peace sign she then pulled them back and revealed them again to show she was winking and Shadow gave a thumbs up and smirked. The two then separated

 **Mane five: Stand up, stand tall, if your gonna come around. We can work together helping Twilight win the crown.** **So get** **up, shout loud, cause it's gonna make a sound. If we can work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown.**

Manic getting into it wanted to get up but at one point stopped and turned to see Spike with a radio playing drums in the same beat as Manic. Manic smiled and After that, he gets up and starts going to where the other guys were as they were all dancing in synchronization. Silver hopped on another table as he sung then Amy and Cream came up in front

 **Amy:** **I see it**

 **Cream: I see it**

 **Silver: And now it's all within my reach.**

As they sung one at a time then Silver hopped down and they sung together

 **All 3: Endless Possibilities**

They then broke off and Tails ran for the stage and hopped up as he sung Knuckles and Shadow hopped up and joined in.

 **Knuckles: I see it**

 **Shadow: I see it now**

 **Tails: It's always been inside of me and now I feel so freeeeee.**

 **All 3: Endless Possibilities**

 **(Instrumental)**

After that they broke off and separated across the cafeteria.

Manic then hopped back on the drums and started playing the beat again, but then he shouted. "Take it away Pinkie."

 **Pinkie: Hey, hey hands up now. Sending a message to the crowd. Half way up then come down. Trying to gather all around.**

As Pinkie sung she first got out a megaphone and sung through it at a student's face. She then proceed to another student and raised his hands up and then down. She then went up to where Manic was as he was playing his drums. She then grabbed him from his chair and made them twirl. Manic was having a lot of fun with that. Rarity and Silver then pointed to themselves as Rarity sung describing her element then at Silver, Amy, Cream and then Applejack

 **Rarity: Generosity, Courtesy, Faith, Hope, Honesty**

Applejack who picked up on the song and describe the rest starting with Pinkie, then Shadow, Fluttershy, Knuckles, Rainbow, and finally Tails.

 **Applejack: Laughter, Courage, Kindness, Trust, Loyalty, and Intelligence.**

Fluttershy then was by Pinkie, Applejack, Knuckles and Amy as she tossed her arms around and brought them close.

 **Fluttershy: Twilight and Sonic helped us seek to see...**

Rainbow then landed with Tails beside her.

 **Rainbow: All that we can be.**

They then got up as the girls ended their part.

 **Mane five: So STAND UP!**

 **Silver: And so we'll carry on. Our time to shine has come. I feel it.**

Silver then hopped up on stage and lifted his hand pointing at the ceiling as he sung. Shadow then ran across the room and hopped on the counter with the trays.

 **Shadow: As fast as we can go. Straight to the top I know you'll see it!**

Amy then walked through a row of tables as she sung.

 **Amy: So please wake us up when we get there.**

Cream then approached and stood beside Amy.

 **Cream: It feels like were lost in a dream.**

Sonia then joined the two as she held her hand to her chest.

 **Sonia: I know in my heart that it's our time.**

 **Manic: And we already see the possibilities are never ending**

Manic could be heard from his drums as the two played together from different rooms.

 **Mane five: Stand up, stand tall, if your gonna come around. We can work together helping Twilight win the crown.** **So get** **up, shout loud, cause it's gonna make a sound. If we can work together we can help Twilight Sparkle win the crown.**

The girls then jumped up and did the same thing as they approached each other. Rarity pointed towards Rainbow. Rainbow winked and gave a thumbs up. They then stood together and moved their feet in opposite directions for a bit. Then they tossed their hands in the hair for a few seconds then put both hands to their hips and leaned forward. They broke off and then Pinkie and Fluttershy ran across the cafeteria with their hands up while Tails and Manic (Who got up from his drum set) passed by High fiving the then grabbed a student's chair and leaned it back. Rainbow was shaking her tail while Rarity was hanging back and dancing. The girls got together as they finished their part

 **Amy: You see it**

Amy spun and stuck the landing as she turned to face the crowd as she sung. Sonia then grabbed her shoulder and sung while playing her piano.

 **Sonia: You see it**

They then leaned back to back while Tails came in the middle as he sung.

 **Tails: And now it's all within your reach.**

 **All 3: Endless Possibilities**

Knuckles and Shadow were sliding and bumped back to back.

 **Knuckles: You see it**

 **Shadow: You see it now**

Silver then slid in as he did Shadow and Knuckles picked him up and held him up. As he sun

 **Silver: It's always been inside of you**

 **Knux and Shadow: And now you feel so freeeeee.**

 **All 3: Endless Possibility.**

Silver then jumped off as the girls opened the door to reveal Sonic and Twilight. Twilight then walked up and pointed at herself as Sonic played his guitar.

 **Twilight: I'm gonna be myself. No matter what I do and if we're different I want you to be true to you.**

The two passed by Flash who picked up on the guitar with Sonic. Sonic turned and nodded with a smile. Twilight was then in the center of the room singing with Sonic right beside her.

 **If you follow me we'll put our differences aside.**

Twilight then hopped on a table. She then turned and winked at Sonic who winked back.

 **We'll stick together and start working on that school ppppprrrrrrriiiiiiidddddeeeeee!**

As she did that last part she held her hands high and sung while the rest of the Mane Six pointed there index fingers in the air winking. That's when Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails went up on stage where Manic was and sung one at a time. Sonic turned and accepted the challenge as he sung and showed confidence in his words

 **Shadow: Drop that smile cause your beaten again.**

 **Sonic: No this is where we make our stand.**

 **(Instrumental)**

Sonic started walking towards the stage playing his guitar. Silver and even Manic stood there waiting for him as Knuckles continued to challenge Sonic with his words.

 **Knuckles: Your losing speed your losing your flow.**

 **Sonic: But inside us is a power you'll never know**

 **Tails: Let it out it seems like you.**

 **Sonic: Better all stand back.**

Sonic got on the stage just as the six sung at once.

 **All six: Because we're coming through.**

 **(Instrumental)**

Sonic stayed on stage with Manic as he got back on the drums while the others jumped off the stage and in the center dancing. Sonia hopped up to be with her two brothers as they played. Manic then started them off while the girls excluding Sonia were being a chior

 **Manic: I see it**

 **Sonia: You see it**

 **Sonic: And now its all within our rrrrrreeeeeeaaaaaacccccchhhhh!**

Sonic then hopped off and stood on a table with Knuckles and Tails right by his side. The girls once again (except Sonia) did a choir.

 **Tails: I see it**

 **Knuckles: You see it now**

 **Sonic: It's always been inside of uuuuussssssss!**

 **Mane six: Jump up. make a sound. HEY! stomp your hooves, turn around. Start now make a change. Gonna come around.** **Jump up. make a sound. HEY! stomp your hooves, turn around. Canterlot... Wondercolts... Help her win the crown.**

As they got together the Mane Six and Sonic and his pals first jumped in the air but as they landed they swayed side to side. They then jumped in the air as they screamed out. Then stomped their feet and spun. They then separated as Rainbow pointed at a group of students as they looked at each other and smiled. Shadow came behind two students. They turned and looked as he smiled and they smiled back and then looked at each other and smiled. Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were back up on stage clapping their hands. Knuckles was clapping his hands when he felt something touch his back and he turned to see the crusaders. He smirked and nodded as he gave them a sign to go ahead and join in. Pinkie and Amy were helping students on their feet. Rainbow and Shadow started twirling trays on their hands. AJ and Rarity were on the tables. Students gathered around as Cream played her violin. Flash and Sonic went back to back as they turned and saw Flashes band right by Sonia and Manic. Sonic smirked and quickly switched and got Sonia leaning on Flash. Sonia looked at Flash as he played and couldn't help but blush as she smiled and giggled on the inside. She then started playing. Silver and Rarity then tossed out pony ears and tails as well as other animal ears. Everyone put them on and joined in. The others then got together and Sonic and his friends started singing as the Mane six sung.

 **Sonic Underground and Heroes: We see it, we see it, and now its all within our reach! Endless Possibilities!**

 **Mane six: Jump up. make a sound. HEY! stomp your hooves, turn around. Start now make a change. Gonna come around.** **Jump up. make a sound. HEY! stomp your hooves, turn around. Canterlot... Wondercolts... Help her win the crown.**

The Mane six and the Mobian all got on the stage. Sonic and Twilight got side by side with each other. While the others were behind Sonic couldn't help but smile wide as he saw that smile on Twilight's face.

 **Sonic Underground and Heroes: We see it, we see it now, It's always been inside of me! And now I feel so free. Endless Possibilities!**

 **Mane six: Jump up. make a sound. HEY! stomp your hooves, turn around. Start now make a change. Gonna come around.**

Sonic and Twilight came to the front of the stage with everyone beside them.

 **Tails, Silver, Manic, and Amy: Endless Possibilities**

 **Sonic: Endless Possibilities**

 **Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Sonia: Endless Possibilities**

 **Sonic: ENDLESS POSSIBILITY**

Sonic then wrapped up the song as he played the guitar and ended it. Everyone then cheered, but on the other side of the door. Sunset heard it and was not pleased, the two lunkys had the ears and tail on and were dancing while Iblis smirked at the song they heard.

(Tension The scepter of Darkness)

 _Nice going Sonic and Twilight. Played that perfectly, but unfortunately I don't think Sunset will allow it to be easy._ He thought. Sunset turned to the two and got furious.

"TAKE THOSE OFFF NOW!" She yelled. Snips and Snails quickly hid them and then she spoke. "I need you two to do something for me." She then got them closer to her and she whispered something. The two then nodded and took off. Iblis was curious.

"What did you ask them to do?" He asked. Sunset grew a devilish grin.

"You'll see." She said. She then walked away leaving Iblis alone in the hallway. He then turned to the site of Sonic high fiveing the others. He then looked at the locket and saw the picture again he then sighed.

 _I know what I'm doing isn't right, but its the only way. I will find you I promise._ He then closed the locket and left the doors

(Music ends)

*To be continued*

(Main Riff- SA2)

"I'm just so... so happy."

"Twilight Sparkle, Sonic Maurice. My office NOW!"

"I found these in the trash."

"We tell them the truth."

"I wanted to ... if you... if... Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

* * *

 **Author: Finally I am done and now were getting near the end.**

 **Pinkie: Aaaawwwww😭😭😭**

 **I turn to see that this worlds Pinkie Pie's hair is deflated. I then grow concern.**

 **Author: Hey what's up Pinkie?**

 **Pinkie: Well that means our time is gonna be over soon.**

 **I knew Pinkie was right, but I knew exactly how to cheer her up.**

 **Author: Hey don't worry Pinkie it's not like I'm done with the series.**

 **Pinkie turns to me**

 **Pinkie: Really?**

 **Author: Yep so a couple of things actually. After I'm done with this arc I'm going to do the other two movies. In celebration of the brand new EG movie coming this October to Netflix.**

 **Pinkie's hair poof up again.**

 **Pinkie: REALLY YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYU😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆**

 **Author: Okay Pinkie calm down. So yeah let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Special thanks to Thatoneguy again for the help on the dance section that was really hard.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah you wouldn't believe the head aches he went through to piece it together. And school isn't exactly helping him either.**

 **Author: Yeah like I said for those of you who don't know. I am back in school so it will be difficult to upload chapters so just be aware I will upload when I can okay.**

 **Pinkie: Anyways be sure to Review, Favorite, and Follow for more of this story. And be sure to check out the other stories the author has written**

 **Author: Yep so I'll see you guys next time till the this is NSH and Pinkie Pie signing off**

 **Both: BBBBBBYYYYYEEEEE GUYS!**


	7. Truth Revealed Bring them together

**Author: Hey guys NSH here so before we start this chapter I want to inform you guys of somethings. So for starters I have an official MLP Amino account. If you don't know what it is. It's-**

 **Pinkie: ITSAREALLYCOOLAPPORWEBSITEYOUCANGONANDCHATWITHPEOPLEABOUTALLKINDSOFTOPICSFORMLPANDWHEREYOUCANPOSTBLOGSORDRAWINGSOFMLP!**

 **Pinkie took a deep breath in as I looked at her in disbelief.**

 **Author: Um okay. Anyways so yeah my profile name is Sky so for those of you who have it be sure to follow me. Anyways on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Truth Revealed. Bring the school together

(Normal- Sonic Rush Adventure)

The group was walking down the halls, but as they were they noticed students from different groups talking with each other. They all smiled at the sight as they were all happy to see all those smiles.

"Doesn't everyone look fabulous." Rarity asked admiring the ears and ponytails the students were wearing.

"Well what did we tell ya? Huh?" Silver asked looking back at Sonic and Twilight. Sonic smirked

"Gotta admit you really outdid yourselves this time." He said elbowing Silver's arm.

"Yes it was a great idea Rarity and Silver." Twilight said. The smile on the two grew. Tails was looking around with such a happy face, Knuckles noticed.

"Wow Tails I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." Knuckles said. Tails got in front of the group showing his excitement.

"Well YEAH! I mean look at this. This is what Canterlot High is suppose to be. I just can't believe it happened. Look at everyone, they aren't staying separate, they're talking with each other even though they are from separate groups, and enjoying each others company." Tails then turned to Twilight and the Sonic Underground. "And you guys made it possible." Sonic then walked up and wrapped his arm around Tails back and pulled Sonic to his side.

"You mean "WE" made it possible Tails." Sonic said as he noggied Tails.

"Sonic's right we only helped. It was you guys who made it possible." Sonia said as she then got in front of the others with Manic.

"Yeah couldn't have done it without you. Thanks." Manic said giving them a thumbs up to the others. Cream then spoke while smiling.

"It was our pleasure Mr. Manic."

"Man I'd love to see the look on Sunset and Iblis's faces right now." Knuckles said. They then started to chuckle however Shadow looked up and stopped. The others then stopped as Sonic turned and looked at him.

"What's up Shadow?" All Shadow did was point

"Trouble." He said. They all turned to where he was pointing and saw Sunset, Iblis, Snips, and Snails. As they looked they noticed Sunset was... smiling? This confused the others.

"Don't know what she's smiling about... Twilights the one whose going to win Princess of the fall formal." Applejack said. As they passed by our heroes. Snips pointed his fingers at his eyes then at them, Snails did a face, but Iblis just walked by but gripping his necklace and with a more angrier face then usual. Sonic took notice of this. The four then stopped in front of Vice Principal Luna's room and Sunset turned and looked at them with a confident grin before knocking on the door. As Luna opened the door her grin turned into a sad face. Luna looked down at Sunset as she spoke.

"Vice Principal Luna you have to come quick. Something terrible has happened!" She said. She then led Luna to the gym as she did though Manic got curious and the others were heading off in another direction. Sonia noticed Manic though.

"Hey Manic you coming?" Sonia asked. Manic turned and shook his head.

"Huh yeah, yeah, yeah." He then waved his hand forward. "You go on I'll catch up. I have to check something." Manic then left in the direction Luna, Sunset and Iblis left in. Sonia grew suspicious and followed.

(Music ends)

When they got to the gym it was a mess. The disco ball was shattered, balloons were popped, streamers were ripped, and much more. Luna looked at it and was quite shocked by this while Sunset spoke.

"Isn't it just awful and after Pinkie Pie and Amy Rose worked so hard to make it perfect. Why would Sonic Maurice and Twilight Sparkle ruin it?" She asked with a fake sad tone. Iblis grew angrier as she told those lies. Manic and Sonia were looking from the door they exited from trying not to be spotted and were shocked themselves.

 _WHAT THE EMERALDS HAPPENED HERE?!_ Manic screamed in his mind while he looked at the gym ignoring Sunset. Sonia though heard her and got angry.

 _Dirty little liar_ She thought. Little did they know there was another pair of eyes watching from the front entrance to the gym. Luna then looked at Sunset.

"Why do you think Twilight and Sonic were responsible for something like this?" Luna asked.

"We have some proof right Iblis?" She asked. Manic and Sonia couldn't take it. Sonia then tapped on her brothers shoulder and whispered.

"Come on we need to go." Manic nodded and they took off. As all eyes were on Ibis he closed them.

(Cutscene 7- Sonic Generations)

Luna was still looking at him so she didn't notice Sunset giving him a *Do it* look. Iblis didn't let Luna hear but he grunted as he pulled out some photos.

"Sunset is correct. Here." Luna started looking through to see Sonic and Twilight wracking the gym, but the poses they were in looked... familiar, but Luna didn't know. As she flipped through them Iblis spoke. "These were taken during their little... stampede." Flash looked on suspicious of Sunset and Iblis. Luna then gave an angry look. As they were walking Twilight, Sonic, and the others heard Luna on the intercom.

"Sonic Maurice, Twilight Sparkle please report to my office immediately." She said on the intercom. Sonic and Twilight looked at each other and then at the others. All of them were confused. Sonic then shrugged and like that the two took off for Luna's office leaving the others.

(Music Ends)

Manic and Sonia came by panting. The others turned and looked at them.

"Manic, Sonia where have you two been?" Tails asked.

"Later where's Sonic and Twilight?" Manic asked.

(Cutscene Nervous- Sonic Rush Adventure)

Sonic and Twilight were sitting in the room with the blinds closed. Luna had just explained why they were in there, but Sonic and Twilight looked at her in disbelief.

"But I don't understand." Twilight said with a innocent tone and Sonic spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah Twilight's right we did nothing wrong. We don't even know what your talking about Vice Principal Luna." Luna then turned towards them and dropped the file with the images on the table for them to see.

"Well clearly these photos of you two say otherwise." Sonic and Twilight looked at the photos very shocked. These looked real but they knew the truth and Twilight then spoke.

"Yes but..."

"I think it's obvious that the school can not allow someone who would do this run for princess of the fall formal." She said. Twilight then looked down and thought it was over then Sonic spoke.

"With all due respect Vice Principal Luna that's not us. Sure these may look like real photos, but Twilight and I were nowhere near the gym. We were in the cafeteria." Sonic said trying to defend Twilight.

"Oh really do you have proof?" Luna asked. Sonic then went wide eyed the only proof they had was their friends, but they weren't with them. Twilight looked like she was about to lose hope. Sonic was about to say no until...

"Vice Principal Luna wait there telling the truth." Manic said barging in with Sonia.

"He's right they were in the cafeteria with us. We're telling you the truth." Sonia said. Luna was about to speak when...

"Vice Principal Luna. I found these in a trash can in the library. I thought you should see them." Luna took the photos Flash had and looked at them. They were photos of the game and Race Twilight and Sonic had with Rainbow and Shadow. Except the parts that had Sonic and Twilight were cut out. Luna then compared them with the photos from Sunset and Iblis photos and the cut out parts match up with Sonic and Twilight's silhouettes. "Someone obviously cut out and combine the photos to make it look like Sonic and Twilight trash the gym." Manic and Sonia looked at them and then looked at each other and nodded in agreement. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Flash." Luna said. She then turned to Sonia and Manic and then sat in her chair. "Well with this new evidence I don't see any reason why you can't run for princess of the fall formal." Twilight then smiled happily and Sonic smirked. Sonia then ran and jumped into Flashes arms and hugged him.

(I'm the blacksmith- Sonic and the Black Knight)

"Thank you Flash. You really saved my friend and brothers skin." Realizing what she was doing she then let go and sat herself down. Flash then put his hands in his jacket.

"Well what was I going to do? Not prove your brother and friends innocents? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot WonderColt now would I?" Manic smirked at Flash and spoke.

"Flash..." Flash turned to him. "You rock!" He then fist bumped him. Sonic and Twilight came up to him. Twilight hugged him first.

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to us." She said with a smile. Sonic and Sonia both looked a tad bit jealous. Manic only looked on and smirked. After Twilight relieved Flash of the hug she felt embarrassed. Sonic calmed down and shook Flashes hand.

"Seriously dude thanks." Sonic said winking. Flash winked back and smiled.

"While I'm happy that you two weren't the ones who did destroy the gym. I'm sad to say that it has been damaged too much to quickly fix." Luna said as she got up from her chair. Everyone turned to her

"So when will you have it fixed?" Sonia asked.

"My best guess is we'll have it done by tomorrow night, but we will have to postpone until then. I shall go and inform my sister." Luna then left. As the others were alone Sonia and Flash were right beside each other. Flash then spoke.

"So Sonia?" Flash said. Sonia turned to him.

"Yes Flash?" She asked

"I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Would you... like to go to the fall formal with me tomorrow night?" Flash asked. That's when Sonia was caught off guard. Her heart was pounding so hard it seemed like it was about to pop out. Sonia could feel time stopping at that moment she heard him. Sonia didn't move for a few seconds then looked at Flash, blushing but happy.

"Y-y-yes Flash I would love to go with you to the dance." She said happily. The three make that four cause Spike popped his head out and saw were happy for Sonia, but that's when Twilight flipped.

(Tension Silver appears- Sonic 06)

"TOMORROW NIGHT? OH NO NONONONONONONONONO!" Sonic and the others turned to Twilight.

"Twilight what's wrong?" Sonic asked. Twilight though was in too much of a panic to speak clearly. She then just ran out of the office mentioning the portal and the word no over and over. "TWILIGHT WAIT!" Sonic yelled as he chased after her. Manic went after them and Sonia was behind him, but before taking off she turned to look at Flash.

"WE'LL SEE YOU LATER AT THE DANCE!" She screamed.

"Uh Okay SEE YOU THEN." He screamed back.

(Music ends)

Twilight was running pretty fast until she reached Rarity's Boutique. Sonic and his siblings were right behind her. The others were in there checking out all the different outfits when Twilight busted through the doorway. Everyone turned to see her running and dove into a changing room.

"Twilight darling is everything alright?" Rarity asked concerned for her friend

"Yes Rarity." Twilight said. Everyone looked at each other worried, that's when Sonic then came in with Sonia and Manic behind him.

"Guys have you seen Twilight?" Sonic asked.

"Yea she's in there." Silver answered pointing at the changing room. Sonic walked over and spoke through the curtains.

"Twilight are you okay?" Sonic said. Twilight inside the curtains turned when she heard Sonic.

"Sonic is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me. Hey is everything okay?" Sonic asked. Twilight looked down and spoke.

"Sonic could you come in here? Just Sonic no one else." Sonic looked towards his pals and they looked backed. Most of them shrugged while Sonia motioned for Sonic to go in. Sonic nodded and went in.

(Chips Memories- Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic went in and found Twilight holding her hands to her face covering it. Spike was out of the bag and looking at Sonic with a very concerned look. He was pretty worried, Sonic then went up and grabbed Twilight shoulders and shook her.

"Hey Twilight are you okay? You just started freaking out and ran off." Twilight wouldn't speak. Sonic then grabbed her arms and moved her hands. One looked was all it took as a shocked Sonic looked at Twilight. She had a face full of tears and looked like she lost everything. Twilight turned away.

"No Sonic its not. Its the dance, it needs to happen tonight." She said trying not to sound upset.

"Why?" Sonic asked confused.

"Don't you remember? This is the last night of the 30th full moon after tonight the portal will close." Spike explained. Sonic looked at Spike and at first looked confused, but the minute he put 2&2 together that's when he went wide eyed

 _Oh that's right. If we don't get that crown and ring back by tonight then we won't be able to get home. UGH WAY TO GO SUNSET AND IBLIS YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME._ Sonic thought. He then grinned his teeth and closed his fist hard. _Oh Twilight. Ahh idiot if I had just jumped a little higher I could've grabbed the elements and prevented them from going through... Some hero I turned out to be..._ Sonic then looked up and spoke to Twilight.

"Twilight I'm sorry." Twilight turned and looked at Sonic confused.

"For... for what?" She asked.

"For not grabbing the elements. I could've prevented all of this if I had jumped and reached higher for the elements we wouldn't have came to this world and worry about all this." Sonic then got close and held Twilight's face up to his. "Ever since we got here its been difficult for you and I hate knowing your going through this because it was my fault... I'm really sorry Twi." Sonic looked very sincere as he closed his eyes. He then was about to turn until he felt something grab his hands. He look to see Twilight was the one grabbing him.

"Sonic please don't blame yourself I'm sorry its just... I don't know what to do." Sonic turned to look at Twilight. As the two were trying to figure things out Spike spoke up.

"Why don't we tell them the truth. Let them know what's really at stake." Sonic and Twilight looked at each other and then Twilight looked at Spike

"What if they don't Spike. What if once they find out how different we are..." Twilight didn't finish that sentence as she looked at the mirror and saw herself and then her Alicorn self looking just as worried as she was. Sonic looked in Twilight's direction and saw himself and then his regular hedgehog/Alicorn self except his didn't look worried. Instead his gave a look of confidence. Sonic looked and thought he was seeing things, but as he looked his reflection nodded and winked. Sonic closed his eyes and shook his head and just like that the mirror returned to his human form. Spike then spoke.

(No Reason- Sonic Unleashed)

"Twilight they rallied around you because your a good friend. Their not going to think differently when they find out your a Alicorn princess and Sonic and his siblings are anthromorphic hedgehogs or hedgehog/Alicorn in Sonic's case." Sonic then went up to Twilight grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the face with a serious look.

"Spike's right Twilight. You rallied our friends from Equestria and Mobius together. You reminded them of their friendship and bonds and besides their our friends and our friends always have our back." Sonic smiled at Twilight and winked. Twilight smiled at Sonic with the tears drying up. She first turned to Spike.

"Thanks Spike." She the turned to Sonic. "And thank you Sonic for everything." She then got him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad your here with me. You, Sonia, Manic and you too Spike. I don't know what I would've done without you or the others." Sonic smiled as he hugged her back.

"Well like I told you I'm always going to be by your side no matter what. I will never abandon you even if I had to give up everything... I will stay." They then broke off. Twilight lowered herself and scratched Spike's head. The two looked at each other and nodded and pulled the curtain back. Everyone turned to see them.

(To the Blacksmith)

"Hey is everything okay?" Tails asked

"No Tails everything is not okay." Sonic said. Everyone looked and gathered till they were in a group. "We have some bad news."

"What is it Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight." Twilight said. As soon as she said that everyone gave her a *huh* look. Well all except Sonia and Manic for obvious reasons and Amy and Pinkie.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yea what are you talking about?" Amy asked looking like she was about to freak.

"What Twilight means is that the Fall Formal had to be postponed because someone... namely Sunset and Iblis had Snips and Snails ruin Pinkie and your decorations Amy." Sonic said.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Pinkie and Amy yelled in unison. Manic then came up in front with Sonia.

"Yeah we saw it. It was pretty bad." He said. Shadow looked angry.

"Unbelievable." He said.

"Yeah of all the dirty tricks. Oh they are so gonna pay for this." Knuckles said.

"Hold on everyone." Twilight said. Everyone then turned to her. "Listen the Fall Formal has to happen tonight." Pinkie was about to exclaim *what* again, but AJ luckily stopped that.

"Why though? Not that I don't want it to, but I want to know why its so important?" Silver asked. Sonic then sighed.

"Guys there's something you should know. Manic, Sonia I think its time." Sonic said holding his head behind his neck a little nervous. Manic and Sonia knew exactly what Sonic was talking about and went up and stood beside him. Twilight and Sonic were nervous to say anything.

"What is it? You can tell us anything you two." Tails said trying to make them confident.

"Sorry... it's just... oh man its gonna sound crazy to you guys." Sonic said.

"Oh please Mr. Sonic don't worry we won't judge. You can tells us anything." Cream said. Sonic nodded, but right before he or Twilight spoke...

"You four are from an alternate world where your a pony princess and you three are anthromorphic Hedgehogs and the crown and ring is actually has magical elements imbedded in them. Which helps power up other elements and without them the other elements don't work anymore and you need them to protect your worlds and if you don't get the crown and Ring tonight you'll be stuck in this world for a really, really, really long time." Pinkie then smiled after saying all that.

(Music stops)

Twilight, Spike, and the Sonic Underground couldn't believe their ears all of them had reacted to this. Twilight, Spike, and Sonia had their mouths and eyes wide open. Sonic had his eyes open as he had one thought run through his mind.

 _You have got to be kidding me_ He thought. Manic just smiled and almost giggled, but kept it in. Everyone then looked at her with a *ummmmm what* look.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that wasn't what they were gonna say." Rainbow said.

"Yeah I agree with Rainbow that is was to farfetched even for you Pinkie." Shadow said. Spike decided to speak

"Nope she's actually 100% correct." Everyone turned to look at Spike and for two seconds it was quiet then.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Silver yelled as he jumped back and fell.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Rarity yelled as she was freaking out as well. The others looked as some were wide eyed and some were well lets just say shocked

(Cutscene 5- Sonic Generations)

"Yep I can talk alright and back where we come from I'm not even a dog. I'm a ferocious Dragon." Spike said as he went up to them. Manic then laughed a little.

"Try Baby dragon Spike. Good try though." Manic then patted his head. Silver had gotten up.

"No way this has to be a dream. I must be dreaming." He said as he pinched himself.

"Silver you I would both be having the same dream cause I see a talking dog to and I think everyone else does for that matter so yeah I don't think we're having the same dream." Shadow pointed out. Fluttershy who wasn't paying attention to them ran up to Spike excited.

"This... is... so amazing." She said. "Tell me what are thinking right now." Spike just looked confused, but then turned towards Rarity and Silver. He then walked up to them.

"Sure would like a nice scratch behind the old ears." He said as he sat by their side.

"Gaaaaah." Is all Rarity could say while Silver couldn't speak. Twilight though had a question.

"How did you know all that?" She asked Pinkie.

"Yeah I'm curious myself. How in the world did you know. We haven't told anyone." Sonic asked as well. Pinkie smiled

"Just a hunch."

"So wait... back up a minute there partner... Your telling me your a pony?" Applejack asked trying to make sense of this.

"And you three are what? Anthromorphic hedgehogs?" Knuckles asked.

"Your princesses and princes?" Rarity asked.

"Your from another world?" Silver asked.

Twilight looked embarrassed as she nodded and blushed. Manic had a sweatdrop expression as he did an awkward smile, Sonia nodded and tried to grin, and Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"Well when you put it like that... Yeah that's basically the gesture of it." He said with a smile. Everyone looked at each other then Rainbow stood in front.

"That... is..." Sonic figured it was coming and was ready for her to say it.

 _Well we tried, but I guess were on our own._

"AWESOME!" Rainbow screamed excitedly.

"Yeah I know its... Wait WHAT?!" Sonic looked at Rainbow very shocked that she believed it. Tails jumped.

"HA I KNEW IT!" Everyone turned their attention as he jumped for joy. "HAHAHA I TOLD YOU GUYS. THERE ARE OTHER DIMENSIONS OUT THERE, BUT DID YOU BEILEVE ME NO." Sonic, Twilight, Sonia, Spike, and Manic were confused. "'Tails there's no such things as other dimensions.' 'It's all science fiction' Yeah well they proved it hahaha." Tails then launched into what looked like a victory dance as he sung. "Mmhm mmmm, Mmhm mmmm, I was right, I was right. Ha yeah." Everyone looked at Tails awkwardly after he was done. Tails was embarrassed, but didn't show it. "Sorry couldn't help it."

"Hold on what did Tails mean?" Sonia asked.

"Oh Tails made up this crazy theory back during our freshman year thinking there were creatures and other dimensions. We didn't believe it, but you guys proved us wrong." Shadow said.

"So wait your okay with this?" Manic asked.

"Okay with it are you kidding? I have a million questions for you guys." Tails said. Soon everyone gathered around excited about their new friends secret. Spike then looked at Sonic and Twilight

"See I told ya." Spike bragged. Sonic rolled his eyes while Twilight smiled. Sonic then elbowed Twilight. She looked and could see him winking and smiling confidently. Sonic then turned to the others and held his hand out. The others seeing this quiet down and listened.

"Thanks guys and all. Don't worry there will be a time for an explanation, but now isn't story time." Sonic stated in a serious tone.

"Yeah we need to get to the gym A.S.A.P" Sonia said. The others nodded, but Amy then spoke.

"Oh come on how bad could it be?"

(Music stops)

Everyone got to the gym and one good look and Pinkie and Amy freaked. They couldn't say anything at all. Knuckles spoke though

"Wow they really did a number on this place."

"I can't believe they would do this." Applejack stated.

"I-I-I can't even." Amy tried to say, but was having trouble due to her shock.

"I know Amy... I know." Tails said trying to help his friend feel better. Twilight then got in front with Sonic.

"If only I had some type of party cannon that could decorate this place super fast." She then looked at the ground and frowned. Sonic looked over and felt sorry for Pinkie.

 _Urrrgghhhh Iblis, Sunset you two are gonna pay for this. I swear it._ He thought as he gripped his hands

"Listen I know this may look hard and almost nearly impossible, but if we come together I know we can clean up this mess and get the gym ready by tonight." Twilight said with a confident look.

"Twilight's right. We can do this guys. I think she's shown you we are better together then apart, but we won't force anything on you. If you don't wish to help that's okay, but I promised myself I would be there for my friends. That I would never abandon them and I'm certainly not starting now. So you guys in?" Everyone looked and nodded. Applejack then spoke.

"Now that's the kind of attitude that a princess of the fall formal and ring bearer should have." Applejack said.

(Time to come together instrumental)

"Yeah come on guys lets do this." Tails said as he and AJ put there hands in.

"Absolutely." Rarity said putting her hand in.

"You bet." Knuckles put his hand in.

"Defiantly." Silver put his hand in

"Rock on!" Rainbow put her hand in.

"Let's show them what we're made of." Shadow put his hand in.

"Yeah lets do it." Manic put his hand in.

"All for one and one for all." Sonia put her hand in.

"Yes we can do this." Cream said as she put her hand in.

"YES INDEED!" Pinkie put her hand in.

"HEHE LETS PUT THIS PLACE BACK TOGETHER!" Amy put her hand in.

"Yaaaaayyy!" Fluttershy put her hand in. The all then turned to Sonic and Twilight. Sonic then bumped Twilight towards them as she approached and put her hand in. Everyone then turned to Sonic. Sonic looked back as Twilight motioned her head.

"Come on you to Sonic." Twilight said everyone nodded in agreement. Sonic smirked and put his hand in.

"Lets do it to it." He said. They then lifted their hands in the air and cheered. With that they got to work. Twilight and Sonic got out brooms for everyone. Each caught theirs one by one Rainbow and Shadow spun and then caught it putting it on its sweeping side, Applejack leaned and caught it with one hand, Knuckles stood, closed his eyes and smirked as it was thrown to his side and caught it with one hand as well, Manic caught his with both hands in front. He tried twirling it but got himself in the head. Sonia snickered as she caught hers, Rarity caught hers, but true to her nature held it our since it was how she would put awfully dirty, Silver caught his but got some dust in his face, Pinkie caught hers while jumping in the air, Amy twirled as she caught hers and put both hands as she set it down and leaned on it, Fluttershy looked away as it smacked the back of her head, and Cream ducked as hers flew by her head. The two then picked them up and immediately they all got to work. They started by sweeping up the mess and get it all in the trash can. After that they started to gather up all the broken tables and other shattered pieces. At one point Sonic and Twilight tried to pick up a broken table, but were having some trouble. Two students walked by and noticed what they were doing. They first looked at each other then shrugged. They went over to the two and help lifted the table. Knuckles and AJ were carrying some new ones around by themselves which shocked them, but Twilight and Sonic only snickered at their expression. Pinkie was using her hair to clean up the mess. (Don't ask why) while Amy used her acrobatics to get up on the girders. Tails, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Silver tossed up streamers to her and she started unrolling them as the ends came down Fluttershy and Rarity started moving around high fiving each other while Silver and Tails fist bump each time trying to fuse the streamers into a unique double color streamer. Once that was done they tossed them up to Amy and she was able to cover the entire girder she was on with the streamer and jumped back down. More students kept noticing their work and decided to help. Some were tossing streamers up, some were helping with the new tables, Some were helping with the stereo's which at one point a big one was about to slide of, but Sonic got in front and caught it. He looked at the two students and smirked to which they smiled back as they helped get the stereo up there. One student was working on the lights, but as the ladder started shaking and almost threw him off until another student secured the ladder holding it in place. As the student who was holding the light looked down the student holding the ladder smiled and gave a thumbs up. Twilight and Sonic witnessed this. Twilight was smiling while crossing her arms and Sonic held one arm in a fist to his side and smiled while nodding. Flash, his band, plus Manic were trying to work on the music and turned to Tails who was next to a student setting up the tune for it. They kept adjusting left and right as Tails and him explained what they were doing until they found the right frequency. Once Tails gave the peace sign and the student the thumbs up they got back to it. Sonia was finishing up the stage until she bumped into Flash. They looked at each other as Sonia gripped her broom and blushed while Manic smiled feeling very happy for his sister. Sonic looked over to see his sister and remembered what happened earlier when Flash asked her to the dance and he then turned to Twilight who was sweeping up. He then looked at his hand and gripped it real tight and nodded. As the students were finishing up Sonic and Twilight looked on from the stage as the others came up to the stage. The Mane Six holding each others shoulders and the others standing next to each other. Sonic turned and looked at everyone as he smiled at the sight. He was then proud of himself because he kept his promise to his friends that he would help bring this school back to the way it was before Sunset and Iblis intervened.

(Knight's Lesson: A true Knight- Sonic and The Black Knight)

"This... looks... soooooo GREAT!" Pinkie said jumping in the air.

"Yeah and right on time as well." Amy said happily. Knuckles and Tails high fived each other while Sonic spoke.

"Was there ever any doubt I mean really? Great job everyone." Sonic said as he turned to give his friends a thumbs up. They all then heard clapping and looked to their right to see Celestia and Luna getting on the stage. Celestia clapping her hands and Luna holding a box as they both smiled at the sight.

"Alright everyone. The fall formal is back on." Celestia said. Everyone cheered as they were all excited. Celestia then put on a serious face on. "So you better get out of here and start getting ready." Everyone then started to get moving and heading out "Oh and don't forget to cast your votes for princess of the fall formal." As everyone was heading out students were giving their votes to Luna. they looked up and kept saying that Twilight has their votes. As everyone was heading out a certain somebody was watching. She then turned to Snips and Snails.

(Order of the Illusion- Sonic and the Black Knight)

"You two are lucky they were able to pull this off. Next time try showing a little restraint before you make it impossible to fix everything up." Iblis was listening to this and was curious.

"So you wanted this to happen. Why?" He asked very suspicious of her actions.

"You'll see tonight." She then turned to look out the door. "I need this to happen as much as they do." She then gave a devious smile. Iblis looked at this and then looked away so no one saw him. He then looked at his locket and gripped it as he looked angry.

(Music stops)

Luna had come back to her office and was about to pull the votes out when her phone rang.

"Hello this is Luna speaking." She said. As she was listening she went wide eyed a little. "Oh hey its good to hear from you I haven't heard from you since well you know." She then held her hand behind her neck. The person on the phone spoke some more as Luna listened. "Yes... mmhmm... I see. Are you sure you want to come tonight?... Very well it will be nice to see you. I will inform my sister... Oh I see very well then... Yes okay. See you then." Luna then hanged up as she sat down. She smiled and then looked at the ceiling. "I just hope my sister won't be disappointed in herself." She said to herself

As that was happening the Sonic Underground, Heroes, and Mane six were heading out. They were in a hallway as Sonic looked at Twilight and couldn't help, but feel like he had to say it. Now or never.

(Running Through the Plains- Sonic 06)

"Um hey guys." Sonic said trying to get the others attention. Everyone turned to him. "I would like to speak to Twilight alone for a bit why don't you guys go on ahead and we'll catch up." Everyone except for Sonia were confused. Sonia knew why however and spoke.

"Okay Sonic we'll meet you at the boutique." Sonia said. Manic was wanting to object and ask what's up, but Sonia just pushed him and like that they were all gone except for Twilight and Sonic. It was an awkward silence for a bit then Sonic broke the silence.

"So this is it huh?" He asked.

"Yeah... after tonight we'll be able to go home. It's weird though." Twilight said. Sonic was curious.

"What is?"

"Well it's was just so weird at first seeing our friends here, but it was nice to know they still stuck with who they are."

"Yeah it reminds me of my adventures in the Arabian nights and Camelot when I met people who looked a lot like my friends on Mobius it felt different, but at the same time felt the same. I guess its just who they are no matter what dimension or universe we're in huh?" They then went silent. Sonic was looking Twilight in her beautiful magenta eyes and couldn't help, but get lost in them. The way her eyes glowed that sparkle, how her hair flowed, and what really made him feel happy was seeing that smile, that happy... happy smile on her face. Twilight looked at Sonic and that feeling came back once more only this time it was wanting to be known and to be taken seriously. Twilight could feel her heart start to pick up as she looked at Sonic, her whole body was shaking she was wondering why? Could it be she's... nervous. She then put a finger in her hair and twirled it as she was starting to blush. Sonic however was oblivious to that and just held his hand behind his head and walked up to her. "So Twilight I was curious about something." Sonic asked. Twilight looked at him trying to calm herself.

"Y-y-yes Sonic what is it?" Sonic wanted to say it, but as he stood right in front of Twilight his mind though was wanting him to chicken out, but in his heart he knew it was the right time to say something.

"Well I wanted to ask you something." Twilight looked at him waiting for his question. "Do you.. I wanted to know... if you... if..." His mind was fighting to make him not say anything, but he was true to his heart. Sonic then closed his eyes and braced himself as he asked. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" The minute she heard that she felt a flame igniting in her as she felt like she was given new strength. She at first went wide eyed as she looked at Sonic. Sonic looked at her and then at the ground feeling guilty. _Ugh idiot I knew it. Sigh well it was worth a shot._ He thought. He then turned to Twilight and felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I was just... sigh forget it." he was about to walk away, but felt something grab him. He was then pulled and felt Twilight hugging him. He looked at her as she smiled with her eyes looking sincere.

"Yes... yes I will." She said. Sonic felt so surprised by this he didn't know what to say. He just hugged her back as he was proud of himself for it. After breaking off Twilight looked at Sonic a little embarrassed so did Sonic. "So shall we catch up with the others? She asked. Sonic jut spoke.

"Go on ahead I'll be right behind you." As she left and was out of sight. Sonic just smiled as he jumped in the air and screamed "YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He shouted as he ran through the building as happy and excited someone can be and pulling off some sick dance moves as he left for the boutique.

*To be continued*

(Main Riff- SA2)

"Alright everyone lets get ready for our big night."

"Where's Iblis and Sunset?"

"Hand over the crown and ring or I smash the only way your getting home."

"Put the ring on." "No"

"Well this is interesting then again I wouldn't expect anything less right Tia?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better to have by my side."

"We'll see each other again. I know it. That's a Sonic promise?"

* * *

 **Author: Alright guys this is it. Hope you all enjoy. It's been quite a ride, but the next chapter is the finally.**

 **Pinkie: Well before we say goodbye we're gonna have a final chapter PARTY! I'LLBERIGHTBACK.**

 **Pinkie slams door which once again falls on the floor after being shut. I sighed.**

 **Author: Maybe I should buy some iron bolts. Well anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter and get pumped because the last chapter of this story will be my main focus. As always RFF and I'll see you guys next time. Till then this is NSHF signing off. Bye**


	8. Battle for home until we meet again

**Author: Well this is it. The final chapter in my EG meets MB story. It's been a long run, but today it all ends.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah it's been fun author, but I have to get going see you around.**

 **Pinkie slams my door and it falls again. I sighed for the last time as I type.**

 **Author: One thing I ain't going to miss is that. Anyways on with the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 8: Battle For Home. Until We Meet Again

Sonic had just caught up with the others as they were entering the boutique. All of them were in a very excited mood.

"I still can't believe we were able to pull it off." Fluttershy said.

"Me neither. After all the gym was in bad shape, but we were able to fix it." Cream said with a big smile on her face

"Well I can and you wanna know why? We're awesome that's why." Rainbow said. Knuckles and Shadow just rolled their eyes at Rainbow while Sonic smirked at Rainbow.

"Alright enough chitter-chat. If we're going to the dance we need to look fabulous." Rarity said as she and silver brought a racket of dresses and suits.

"Rarity's right come on guys. It's time to get ready." Silver said

(This our big night instrumental- EG)

Everyone nodded as they all started to get ready. First they each were picking out a dress or suit to wear to the dance. Easier said then done for some, since some of them weren't into some of Rarity and Silver's ideas for what outfits namely Rainbow and Shadow. AJ as well was annoyed with Rarity when she was trying on a dress and Rarity decide to make a few modifications while she was wearing it. Pinkie was deciding a hair style along with Amy, but Pinkie kept coming up with these crazy hair styles that some would think there impossible, but finally her hair choice was her usual hair. Amy had decided to leave her hair style alone as well, but put a little flower in for a little cute side. Fluttershy was brushing her hair a little with her animal friends when Tails came over. Tails blushed, but asked if he could help her out. Fluttershy gladly agreed as he gently brushed her hair. Spike was trying on some moustaches while Manic looked on and only shook his head as he grinned. Rarity was working on her nails and was about to do her eyelashes when Silver came by and offered some help with her hair while she did her make up. Rarity of course agreed and Silver made sure to do her hair properly while she finished her make up. Everyone was finishing up with their hair and helping each other when Rarity came by with a box full of jewelry. All the girls looked excited and Silver showed the guys some cool necklaces and rings to wear around their wrists. Everyone was putting the finishing touches and then their outfits each in a separate changing room. Sonic and Twilight were the only ones outside a room waiting. They were picking up some left over jewelry when they bumped back to back. As they looked at each other they couldn't help, but smile awkwardly at each other and blush. That's when the others came out with their dresses and suits. Rarity was wearing a nice light blue dress, gold wrist bands, and white boots with jewels in the top, Silver was wearing a nice black suit with a silver tie and white shirt underneath the jacket, black pants, white gloves with a green circle in the middle and black shoes with green laces, Cream was wearing a nice orange dress with a nice light blue bow and red and yellow shoes with a flower as a buckle, Rainbow was wearing a dress with rainbow at the top and light blue on the bottom, purple gloves that cover her arms almost up to her shoulders, and maroon shoes with wings attached to the top of them, Shadow was wearing a black suit with a black shirt underneath the jacket, a gold ring on his right arm, black pants, red and white shoes, and white gloves, Sonia was in a nice pink dress, a small gold ring around her neck, and light red shoes, Manic was wearing his usual vest, but underneath a nice green shirt with a striped tie, brown pants, his pouch, white gloves with the spiky rings around them and some white shoes, Applejack was wearing a nice blue dress that had apples surrounding the bottom, a white scarf around her neck, green wrist bands, fancy brown cowgirl boots, and her cowboy hat but with a rose on the top, Knuckles was wearing a red jacket with a nice white short sleeve shirt underneath, a hat with a yellow/blue ring around the top, blue pants, white gloves and light red shoes, Pinkie was wearing what looked like a fancy party dress with light blue on top a yellow bow around her stomach and purple/lavender on the bottom, a light blue top hat and wrist bands, and purple/yellow shoes, Amy was wearing a dark pink dress much similar to Sonia's on hers had white stripes, she was wearing a special coral necklace, and her usual shoes, Fluttershy was wearing a light blue/yellow dress with light blue shoes and a light blue butterfly pin in her hair, and finally Tails was wearing a nice yellow jacket with a light green shirt underneath and a tie with orange and yellow stripes, gray wrist bands, and yellow/white shoes. Sonic and Twilight looked at them and couldn't help, but smile and applaud to their friends that's when Rarity grabbed a dress and pushed Twilight into a changing room and Silver grabbed a suit and pushed Sonic into the changing room right next to the one Twilight was in. They all waited passionately while inside Sonic was buttoning the sleeves, jacket, and shirt, putting his gloves on, tightening the belt, and buckling his shoes while Twilight was putting her stuff on. After a little while the two emerged simultaneously from the rooms. Sonic was in a nice light blue jacket with a black bow tie, white gloves, a dark blue shirt underneath the jacket, light blue pants, and his usual shoes while Twilight was in a very dark pink dress with white and purple around the top and nice dark pink shoes.

Everyone looked and applaud them. As they got out they then turned to each other and saw how they looked. Sonic looked like he was in a trance as he saw Twilight and couldn't look away. Her beauty had captured our great blue blur like a flower. Twilight looked at Sonic and blushed as well. She had seen him in a suit before, but this time it felt different. She felt more passionate about seeing him like this. It was an awkward silence until Sonic spoke.

"Wow... Twily... I just... wow... you look... incredible." Sonic said flabbergasted by Twilights appearance. Twilight looked away while still facing him with the blush growing.

"Oh stop it Sonic. I don't look that great." She said trying to deny it. Sonic smiled at her and got close.

(Spagonia Night Hub- Sonic Unleashed)

"Oh I beg to differ." He said. Twilight then looked right at him. "... Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Twilight blush almost cover her face and pretty soon Sonic was blushing as well. They then started to get closer to each other and were about to make contact when.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AREWEGOINGORNOT?!" Pinkie screamed interrupting the moment and surprising Sonic and Twilight. They all agreed and headed out, but as they were someone in a car was trailing them with someone inside. She looked at them and couldn't help but smile. The group then got in a limo and off they went.

Kids were arriving as the dance was kicking off. The limo then pulled out as everyone got out with the girls laughing happy for today. As Twilight was getting out Sonic offered a hand.

"Allow me my princess." He said. Twilight giggled as she placed her hand on his.

"Why thank you my good sir." She said. Sonic being somewhat of a gentleman kissed Twilights hand as you would do for royalty. That's when a car with a familiar logo on the roof came up. Flash in a fancy suit came out

"Sonia!" He called as he shut his car doors. Sonia turned and smile as she looked at him. I'm glad your here I mean you ran off with your siblings in a hurry I thought something happened."

"Oh nothing happened Flash. Twilight had a bit of a problem, but my brother Sonic was able to help her out." Sonia said being as honest but keeping their secret safe. It was an awkward silence as Sonia looked at him for a bit. "Um Flash?"

"Yes Sonia?" He asked.

"Thanks for inviting me to the dance. I'm glad I came with you." She said as she blushed. Flash smiled.

"Me too." He said. Sonic and Twilight were walking up as they were wrapping up their conversation. Flash held his arm out for Sonia and they were about to head in when Flash smacked into the wall as he back up he accidently got Sonic as he also fell back. Though Flash was able to catch him before he went falling down the stairs. He pulled Sonic up until he was on his feet. Sonic smirked.

"Thanks for that." He said. Flash nodded and with that the four went in.

(Music ends)

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the dance as they were dancing. Flashes band at one point was playing a song as they were up on stage. Flash waved to Sonia as she was dancing, but Twilight and Sonic looked around and got worried.

"Huh?" Sonic said. Shadow and Rainbow noticed the two.

"What's wrong you two?" Shadow asked

"Where's Iblis and Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"Probably was to embarrassed to show up. She knows your goanna win in a land slide." Rainbow said as she was dancing Sonic though stopped and got in his thinking position

"No it's never that easy. Believe me." He said. Shadow stopped and looked at Sonic confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Look I've had my fair share of enemies in the past and I should know they don't just give up so easily. Just keep your eyes open okay." Sonic said as he got out of his thinking stance. Shadow nodded as Flash and his band wrapped up. Celestia then came up to the stage as Flash handed her a mic and left along with his band.

(To The Blacksmith- Sonic and the Black knight)

"Thank you for that wonderful performance Flash." She said as he was getting off stage. She then turned her attention to the everyone "First off I just want to say you all did a magnificent job pulling things together and fixing up the gym after the 'unfortunate' events that took place earlier." She said. Manic then whispered something to the others.

"Wonder how that happened." He said with sarcasm. Sonia giggled a little.

"And now without further ado. I like to announce the winner of this years fall formal crown." Celestia said as her sister was brining a case with a crown and ring inside. Twilight looked and squeezed Spike close. Sonic noticed this and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Twi." He said trying to comfort her.

"Now remember after the princess is chosen. She will chose who the ring bearer is for this year. Now the princess of this years Fall formal is..." Everyone stood in anticipation awaiting Celestia's answer. "... Twilight Sparkle!" The whole group cheered for their friend well all except for Shadow who smirked at this. Celestia then spoke again as she looked towards Twilight. "I assume you have chosen who your ring bearer is?" Twilight looked back and nodded as she grabbed Sonic. However little did everyone know Snails and Snips had come in. Twilight and Sonic went on stage both approaching Celestia and Luna. Sonic stopped behind Twilight as Celestia handed her the crown. "Congratulations Twilight. You as well Sonic." She said as she placed the crown on Twilight's head as it gleamed the minute it made contact. She then handed Twilight the ring as she spoke. "Now you must bestow the ring on to the bearer." She said. Twilight nodded and turned to Sonic who kneeled down and left his arm out for her. Twilight smiled as she slip it through his hand until it was on his wrist. It then shined as he stood. Sonic smiled a very sincere smile as Twilight did the same. They turned and waved to the crowd as their friends were happy to see them on that stage. They were pleased all their hard work has paid off, but before a celebration could happen.

(Tension Shadow vs. Silver)

"TWILIGHT, SONIC HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!" Sonic and Twilight heard and looked around.

"Spike?" She asked. Sonic then turned to see Spike getting kidnapped by Snips and Snails.

"OVER THERE." He shouted pointing at the two escaping. "STOP!" He screamed as he jumped off the stage and chased after them.

"GIVE BACK SPIKE!" Twilight yelled. The two then raced our of the gym. Snips and Snails were turning a corner as Sonic turned Twilight bumped into him and they hit a locker, but got back up. That's when they turned to see there friends running to them. Sonic and Twilight then started chasing Snips and Snails. They then ran out of the hall into the front, but as they got there they all immediately stopped.

"That's close enough." Sunset said as she held a sludge hammer. They all looked with Twilight shocked and Sonic looking very, very angry.

"Twilight, Sonic, Sonia, Manic." Spike was trying to get loose, but Snips and Snails had him in a lock as Iblis was standing in front crossing his arms. Twilight and Sonic both got mad.

"Don't hurt him." She said.

"If anything happens to him. I swear you won't see daylight again." Sonic said with anger building up.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster Twilight." She said. Iblis knew what she was going for and looked to the two.

"Alright let him go you two." He said. Snips and Snails were confused, but let Spike go. He then ran to them as he jumped into Twilight's arms. Sonia and Manic ran up to the three.

"Spike are you okay?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Sonia. Ego's hurt, but it will heal." Spike said a little embarrassed about being caught so easily.

(For the kingdom and it's people- Sonic and the black knight)

"You four don't belong here so here's the deal. Hand over the crown and ring or I smash the only way your getting home." Sunset said as she held the hammer up ready to swing it. Twilight gasped as Sonic went wide eyed at this. "Tick tock you two. Don't dilly dally after all the portal will be closing in less than an hour." Sonic then got angry as he wanted to run up there and give her a good punch to the face, but knew he couldn't cause of his lack of super speed. He then turned to Twilight, Spike, his brother, and sister. He was torn he knew he couldn't give the ring up seeing how powerful and dangerous it is in the wrong hands, but he didn't want to leave the others trapped. He didn't mind if it was just him, but when the others are involved that's a different story.

"So what's your decision hero?" Iblis asked as he stood next to Sunset as the question was at both of them, but was directed at Sonic. Sonic wasn't going to risk Twilight and his siblings to try and stop them. Twilight and Sonic turned to their friends and then Twilight took off her crown. Sonic then slid the ring and caught it in his hand they then looked at each other. One look and Sonic and Twilight both knew what had to be done.

"No" They said in unison.

"What?!" Sunset asked as she looked angry with wide eyes. Iblis was a little surprised by what they said, but at the same time had the feeling they were gonna say that. "Your friends, family, your home, don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?"

"Oh we see it, but that's what you don't get Sunset." Sonic said as he looked to her with confidence.

"Yes we've seen what you can do without magic which made us realize one thing." Twilight said in agreement. The others were surprised but happy to hear them say this.

"Sonic and Twilight are right your to dangerous to leave alone. Your manipulation and dishonesty ruined what this school once was." Sonia said. Manic nodded in agreement

"Equestria will find a way to survive without our elements. This place however won't" Twilight said. Sunset's angry expression started to leave.

"Our friends their will survive and find a way to get us home. You can take away my speed, you can threaten me all you want, but one thing I will never do is abandon my friends and nothing will change that. So if I have to stay trapped here to protect the ones I care about. All the good people of this great world then so be it." Sonic said as he looked at then eyes forward. Manic and Sonia then grabbed his shoulders. Manic then spoke

"And wherever our bro and friends are we're there. So if they choses to stay..." He looked at Sonia who nodded and spoke.

"...Then we stay with them." Sonia said finishing her sentence. Iblis couldn't believe what he heard in fact hearing them reminded him of his older brother.

 _That sounds like something Mephilis would say._ He thought.

(Memories of youth- Sonic 06)

(Flashback)

He then had a flashback to when he was a kid. He and Mephilis were sitting on a hill near their neighborhood laughing and having the best time telling each other jokes and teasing each other. Mephilis was wearing the same locket that Iblis wears. As they were sitting on the hill they looked over the horizon and Mephilis looked at his locket and took it off. He then handed it to Iblis.

"Here you go Iblis." Mephilis said handing it to him. Iblis took it, but looked confused.

"But this is yours Mephilis." Iblis said. Mephilis smiled as closed his eyes as he looked at his brother.

"Maybe, but you deserve it more than me." Mephilis then grabbed it and place it on Iblis neck. "Iblis I want you to promise me something."

"Yes Mephilis?" Iblis looked at Mephilis as he looked directly at Iblis.

"No matter what happens I always hope you'll do the right thing. No matter what. Do you understand me?" Iblis nodded.

"Do you have to leave though?" Iblis asked.

"You know I do Iblis, but I promise no matter what I'll always be here for you. I will always be by your side and let that locket remind you of that."

(End of flashback)

(Three Days after: Almost Make It to the Deadline- Sonic and The Black Knight)

Iblis then comes out of the trance to see Sonic and Twilight still holding their elements.

"Fine." Sunset said as she drops the hammer. Sonic and Twilight breathed a sigh of relief as Sonic slipped the ring though his wrist and Twilight put the crown on her head.

"You four... are... so awesome!" Rainbow said squealing that last part.

"Not bad you two. Not bad." Shadow said.

"I can't believe what y'all were about to do that for us." AJ said as she walked up to them.

"You were willing to do that for us. That was so kind and brave of you." Cream said with a smile as she hugged Sonic.

"It's no wonder you four are princess and prince." Rarity pointed out.

"You guys are okay in my book. Anyone who is risking to give everything up to protect those they care about... well that's something I can respect." Knuckles said shoulder bumping Manic. Sunset though had snapped

(Tension the scepter of Darkness- Sonic and the Black Knight)

"Oh yes they're so very special." Sunset said. Iblis then grabbed her shoulder and was about to speak when Sunset through his hand off and ran at Twilight and Sonic. She then tackled the two with Sonic's ring flying off along with Twilights crown. Twilight tried to reach for it, but was pulled by Sunset. She almost got both, Spike grabbed the crown and Manic the ring.

"Grab them you fools." Sunset shouted. Snips and Snails made a run for Spike while Iblis stood in front of Manic. Manic was ready for a fight, but Iblis just stood there. That's when Snips almost grabbed the ring while Spike got cornered by Sunset, but Rainbow and Shadow called.

"SPIKE!" Rainbow shouted

"MANIC OVER HERE!" Shadow held his hand high. Manic then tossed the ring to him and Spike the crown to Rainbow. Snails almost grabbed Shadow as he jumped and caught it. He then back flipped over Snails as he tossed it to Cream. She then saw Tails who was wide open as she tossed the ring to him. Rainbow in the meanwhile tossed the crown to Fluttershy. From their it was a game of catch to try and keep the ring and crown away from Sunset. However the game was over when Sonic and Twilight tossed the ring and crown over their heads and Sunset caught the crown while the ring rolled right towards Iblis.

"We'll take this." Sunset said. Sonic ran up beside Twilight as she picked up Spike. "Hehe hahahaha. At last more power than I can ever imagine."

(The end of the world- Sonic and the black knight)

"No Sunset don't" Sonic yelled. Too late the crown had reacted with her and lifted her into the air everyone then came outside and saw this. She was crying however as Iblis noticed this. She then had morphed into this hideous beast that surprised everyone. After the light dimmed all that was revealed was what looked like a demon. Everyone was in shock except Twilight and Sonic who were furious at this. "HAHAHA" She cackled as she used her magic to turn Snips and Snails into demon like gargoyles. Iblis watched this and was furious as well.

 _So this is what you were scheming. URGH what did I get myself mixed up in._ He thought. Sunset then noticed Iblis who still had the ring in his hand. She then flew directly in front of him.

(Order of the illusion- Sonic and the Black Knight)

"Oh so you have it huh?" Sunset asked. Manic wanted to run over, but was stopped by Sonic. "Well what are you waiting for? Put the ring on." Iblis looked at the ring and closed his eyes he then opened them.

"No." He said as he looked Sunset in the eyes. This shocked everyone including Sonic who was expecting Iblis to agree.

"No? What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm done with you Sunset. You were just using me to get what you wanted. You told me this ring would help me get my brother back, but you lied to me. You made me another one of your pawns in your plan. All you wanted was the power. Well guess what I'm done listening to you." Iblis then turned to Sonic

"Sonic!" He yelled. Sonic looked directly at him and saw Iblis was about to throw the ring to him, but Sunset had other plans.

(Merlina: Her Wicked Smile- Sonic and The Black Knight)

"OH NO YOU DON'T" She then blasted Iblis.

"AUGH!" Iblis held his hands to his head trying to fight whatever was hurting it. Sonic saw this and called out.

"IBLIS YOU GOTTA FIGHT IT. YOUR STRONGER THAN HER." He yelled. Sunset then sent a wave of energy at him. Sonia pushed her brother down to avoid it.

"YOU WILL OBEY ME IBLIS! PUT THE RING ON!" She yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Iblis screamed as he flicked his head back. He then stopped as he looked down. He then brought his head up.

"Iblis?" Sonic asked. Iblis then opened his eyes to show he was under Sunset's control. Sonic went wide eyed and then turned to Sunset with a very aggressive expression on his face. "Sunset you little..." Sunset was ignoring him as Iblis spoke.

"What shall you have me do master?" He asked. Sunset then smiled.

"Put the ring on. Let nothing get in your way understood." She asked as she ripped his locket from his neck and tossed it to the side where it broke opened and revealed the picture. It landed right in front of Sonic who looked down at it.

"Yes Sunset." Iblis said as he slipped his hand through the ring.

"IBLIS NNNOOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed.

Iblis was able to regain himself from Sunset's control only to be enveloped in a flame. He was then starting to be cover in a black aura that surrounded him and turned him into what looked like a fire monster/demon. Once the flames were gone Iblis stood there and looked angry.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed as he looked at the others.

"Oh perfect." Manic said as they looked at him. That's when he started approaching the group. Snips and Snails coming from behind. Some of the group got into a fighting stance the others just backed up. Twilight and Sonic couldn't help, but feel and angry as they were powerless to do anything.

(Merlina: Queen of the Underworld- Sonic and the Black knight)

That's when they heard people screaming. They all looked to see the other students as they were trying to leave. They then got inside where Sunset flew to the door while Iblis stood in front of the others looking madder and madder. Sunset then spoke to the other students.

"I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight. Just to get my hands on this crown and to make Iblis put on that ring. And it really should've been mine and his all this time, but lets let by gones be by gone's. I'm your princess now and you will be loyal to me." She then used her magic to break the walls as everyone was in a panic, but before she could do anything she was then hit on the back of the head by a kick. She regained herself as she looked around.

"WHO DARES?!"

"I DO!" She turns to see Sonic standing below her with his index finger wagging. "If you think I'm gonna let you win forget it. You think power is everything, but what good is it. Power only gets you so far if you were a real princess you would see that." He said. Sunset then got mad.

"IMPULENT LITTLE! I'LL TEAR YOU APART." She yelled as she launched another Magic blast at Sonic who barely dodged it due to his lack of speed, but his reflexes were still kicking. He then started to run as fast as he could. "Run all you want you can't get away!" Twilight could only watch as Sonic had Sunset right on his tail.

 _I'm not trying to. I'm trying to get you away from the school. That's it follow me big girl._ He thought. She kept firing but missing Sonic as he was running.

"Man you really are a lousy shot huh?" He remarked. Sunset became furious, but that's when Iblis popped up in front of Sonic and growled like a monster would. Sonic stopped as Iblis brought his hands up and created a flame of fire. Sonic was then surrounded. Iblis then looked like he was about to raise his hands Sonic saw this and went wide eyed. Iblis then brought his hands up as flames ignited and sent Sonic flying upwards. Sunset gave an evil grin as she launched a sphere at Sonic. As Sonic was coming down he was helpless to dodge it as it caught him and gave him an electric shock. Everyone gasped as that happened. Sonic then fell, but as he did Twilight went wide eyed and had a tear. Sonic then landed on his back hard on the ground in front of the mirror. Sunset the approached the students while the elements and siblings ran to Sonic. Sunset then used her magic to take control of the students. As that was happening everyone else gathered and looked at Sonic. Sonic had his eyes closed and hands open. He had bruises all around him and his jacket was torn and he looked like he took a direct shot to the chest. Twilight placed her hands around Sonic's face.

 _Oh Sonic please. Don't do this please... please wake up._ Twilight then having flashbacks of Sonic both there and in Equestria. She remembered how kind he was to her and how he had been there when she needed help the most. She then started to draw tears as she looked at him. As she was about to let lose her cries that's when she heard some groaning. She looked down to see Sonic's hands gripping some of the broken concert and his eyes squinting.

"S-S-Sonic?" Sonic then shot his eyes open as he lifted up. He then held his hand around his chest. Twilight smiled as she squeezed him in a hug. "SONIC!"

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Sonic yelled. "Twilight I'm still in pain you know." Twilight looked at him and smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry" She said as she let him go. "But please never do that again. I thought I lost you. We all that..." Sonic though wiped a tear away from her face as he smirked.

"Heh can't beat me that easily." They all smiled as they looked at Sonic. That's when Sunset approached the portal. Sonic was trying to get up, but was having trouble so Twilight went up to confront Sunset

"Hehe Spoiler alert I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic High School..." Sunset spoke. Manic then talked before she finished but only loud enough to hear himself

"Oh please don't say it." He said.

"I want Equestria and now I have my own little army to do it."

"And she said it." Manic retorted at his anticipation.

"Why is it they always want to take over the world? Just why?" Sonia asked. Sonic then got up and started to get beside Twilight. Twilight looked at horror at everyone's eyes as they were now mindless minions. She then gave a serious look at Sunset as she stood firm.

(Showdown with King Arthur- Sonic and the Black Knight)

"No. Your not. I will not allow you to harm my home." She said. Sonic then got right beside her.

"She's right you won't take our home not now. Not ever!" He said as he stood tall ignoring his pain

"Oh please what do you think you two are goanna do about it. Me and Iblis are the ones with the magic and Chaos last I checked and you have nothing." She said as Iblis stood their with Anger flailing in his eyes. That's when Sonic's siblings and the others got right beside Sonic and Twilight

"They have us." Rainbow said as they stood beside them.

"Guys no you can't handle her. Just go save yourselves." Sonic said trying to protect them.

"No way Sonic. You can't talk us out of this." Shadow said as he looked at him.

"He's right you guys did so much for us now it's our turn." Knuckles said.

"Besides you said you would never abandon your friends. Well we're the same way. We're here for you and we will beat them. TOGETHER!" Tails said. Sonic and Twilight smiled at this.

"You guys." Sonic said. The two then turned to Sunset who laughed at this.

"Oh how amusing the gang really is here huh? Still think friendship is stronger huh?" She asked as she laughed.

"That's what you don't get Sunset. You think friends are a weakness, but you couldn't be anymore wrong." Sonia said. They all then surrounded Twilight and Sonic as they were ready.

"Oh really well lets see your friendship get around this." She then launched an attack as Iblis fired a flamethrower big enough to hit them all. They all squeezed together and Sonic held Twilight covering her head.

 _I won't let them harm you. Not now, not ever. I just wish I could protect them all._ Sonic thought. The attacks collided and Sunset only laughed as that happened, but her smile faded when she saw them covered in a blue and lavender aura.

"WHAT?" She asked. The others relieved from the two to see the aura still around them. The were all in one big circle with Sonic and Twilight in the middle. Sonic was holding Twilight by her hands when they stood up, but no minded. They looked at each other with the girls giving sincere smiles at each other and the guys smiles of confidence. Sonic and Twilight looked at each other and nodded. "How is this possible?" Sunset asked.

(Music ends)

"Its cause of the magic in my element reacted with those who helped united it." Twilight pointed out.

"And the power in my element reacted with those who helped bring it together." Sonic said as he pointed to his ring. That's when beams fired from them to the group as they all felt a surge of energy inside build up. That's when the bruises on Sonic went away he then let go of Twilight and smacked his hand and fist together. "Time to douse some flames. ELEMENTAL STYLE!" He shouted as the light enveloped them. "So Sunset allow us to remind you of those that brought the elements you and Iblis wear.

(Transformation- EG)

As they called each one out each on of their friends appearances changed.

 **"HONESTY"** As it was called out AJ's hair shifted allowing what looked like a tail to appear and her ears changed into pony ears. A orange aura surrounded her as her transformation finished and her outfit was sparkling.

 **"TRUST"** Knuckles hair had spread as it grew out in the back and his gloves had developed some spikes sticking out where his knuckles were. He had a red aura surrounding him as he finished and his outfit was shining like it was made of armour

 **"KINDNESS"** Fluttershy's hair also grew developing just like Applejacks. She though not only had pony ears, but had wings sticking out. A pink aura surrounded her as she finished with her clothes also sparkling.

 **"HOPE"** Cream's ears were replaced with bunny ears, they grew to the point where she could fly. Her hair extended with it turning white. As she finished her outfit was sparkling and she had a cream purple aura surrounding her.

 **"FAITH"** Amy's back hair grew longer until it stretched to the bottom of her neck. Her ears turned into hedgehog ears. As she finished her outfit was sparkling and she had a light blue aura surround her.

 **"LAUGHTER"** Pinkie jumped for joy as her hair grew out and her ears turned into pony ears. As she was finished with her transformation her outfit sparkled and had a light blue aura surrounding her as well.

 **"COURTESY"** Silver's hair extended out like his hedgehog counter part. The green lines started to approach from his gloves and his shoes lit up and his ears turned into hedgehog ears. Instead of one aura he had a aura that shifted between light green and white surrounding him and his outfit shined like Knuckles.

 **"GENEROSITY"** Rarity's hair grew and twirled and her ears as well turned into pony ears. As her transformation wrapped up she was giving off a purple aura.

 **"COURAGE"** Shadow's hair shifted and grew outwards till it looked like quells, His ears changed into hedgehog ears, and his shoes changed have boosters underneath his feat. He had a green aura has his transformation finished and his outfit shined like the other guys.

 **"LOYALTY"** Rainbow like the other girls hair grew until it looked like she had a ponytail. She also got wings. Her outfit was sparkling and she was giving off a light red aura.

 **"INTELLEGENCE"** Tails ears were replaced with Fox ears as three tips grew on his head and two tails came behind allowing him to gain flight as well. His suit was shining as he gave of a bright yellow aura.

 **"MAGIC"** Twilight's ears had turned into pony ears, she gained wings, and her outfit sparkled like the night sky. She was also giving off a pinkish aura.

"And mine... no our element." He said as he stood by his brother and Sister. A dark blue aura surrounding the three.

 **"LEADERSHIP"** Manic's hair grew upwards to match his normal hedgehog hair style. Sonia's hair grew outwards like her quells. Sonic's hair as well. Their ears also transformed into hedgehog ears. They all stood together with the E.O.H floating above the E.O.C. Sunset looked angry as Iblis launched another attack at the EOC, but Sonic held his hand out.

"Come on guys together." They all held their hands out while the girls formed a heart as they produced a rainbow blast and EOC launched a black and white attack.

"Here, Equestria, or any world for that matter. Friendship is truly the only magic that can unite us all." Twilight said as the blasts combined and surrounded Sunset and Iblis.

"She's right. See that's the funny thing as well is that its a bond that can be shattered. It's the one thing you can never break or get rid of. It's what gives us strength and the power to stop you." Sonic said. A rainbow and yin-yang beam shot from the groups to the students as it spread to everyone, freeing them from Sunset's and Iblis control. The light then disappears as well as the blasts. The whole group had fell on the ground and were getting up.

"Ugh. Everyone okay?" Knuckles asked as he grabbed his hat and gave AJ a hand.

"I think so Mr. Knuckles." Cream said as she got up. Sonic got up and looked to see Twilight passed out on the ground. He got a little worried and ran to her.

(Music ends)

"Twilight?" He asked as he shook her. Twilight didn't say anything until Spike walked up and licked her face and woke her up. Sonic breathed in relief as he knew she was okay. He then offered a hand and she gladly took it. Spike then hopped into Twilight's arms as Sonic scratched him behind the ear. That's when their friends approached while still in their Mobian and Pony form. Sonic then gave a thumbs up and smirked while Twilight gave a smile that said thank you. That's when they all turned to the crater. Inside was a defeated Sunset while Iblis was next to it on his hands and knees trying to pick himself up. Manic walked over to Iblis and at first Iblis looked away angry at himself.

"Go ahead say it. I know. I'm a monster, I don't deserve forgiveness, I should just get out of here. I've heard it all before." That's when Manic surprised him by offering a hand.

"I was gonna ask if you needed a hand." He said smirking. Iblis looked at him confused while Manic looked at him and winked. Iblis was hesitant at first, but took his hand and stood up. That's when everyone approached the crater with Twilight angry.

"You will never rule Equestria or any other world. Any power you had here is gone." Twilight said as her friends looked down in disappointment at Sunset. Sonic and his pals did the same, but Sonic was a little less disappointed.

"As of tonight you've shown everyone who you really are." Twilight said as everyone looked at the crater. That's when Sunset looked up and had tears in her eyes. Sonic looked at her and then understood what was really going on. He then slid down until he landed in the crater and looked down on Sunset and looked very angry.

"What are you crying about? You endangered our home, almost killed me and my friends, took control of everyone against their will, turned Iblis into a monster, and now you expect us to feel sympathy for you?" Sonic asked growing annoyed while Sunset was crying. She looked even worse while Sonic just looked at her still angry.

"I'm sorry..*sob*... I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way. I'm so so sorry *sob*." Sonic looked angry as he lifted his hand up. Sunset looked and then looked away thinking Sonic was gonna knock her while she was down, but instead he looked and saw his hand. She looked up and saw that anger had gone away and was replaced with a smile. A very sincere smile.

"You need a hand?" He asked. Sunset reached for the hand and grabbed it. Sonic pulled her up and then they crawled out with Twilight offering both of them a hand.

(Live Life instrumental- Sonic and the Black Knight)

After crawling out Sonic spoke.

"Sunset I think I understand you now. You weren't doing this just because of power. You were doing this to prove something to the Celestia back home weren't you?" Sonic asked. Sunset just looked away as Sonic spoke. "I figured as much. Listen I get it but at the same time power isn't everything. Power can only get you so far, but when you have friends and family by your side to share it with. You would be amazed how even a group of people can make a difference."

"And Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria it exists here and in other worlds as well. I admit I didn't think much of it at first, but that was when a group of friends made me realize what it was really all about and you can seek it out yourself... or you can chose to be alone the choice is yours." Twilight said. Sunset turned back to them but her eyes were looking away from the two.

"But all I've done here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship." Twilight then took Sunset's hand and let her see the others.

"I bet they can teach you." That's when Sonic looked over and saw Sunset and Iblis coming over. He then smiles and hands the locket over to Sunset.

"I think I know a good place to start out. Forgiveness." He then pointed to Iblis as he came over. Iblis looked a little furious at Sunset as she held the locket. It was quiet for a bit then Sunset spoke.

"Iblis I... I... I'm so sorry I used you. I was so focused on power I even turned you into that thing." She still had tears running down as Iblis remained quiet. "I know that I have to make it up to you and everyone else, but please forgive me...*sob*... please." She held the locket in her hand out for Iblis to grab. Iblis grabbed it and looked at Sunset. He was still looked furious and Sunset prepared for the worst and Sonic was worried, but Iblis just put a hand on her shoulder and then hugged her. This caught everyone off guard and then that's when he just looked her in the eyes and wiped the tears from them.

"Sunset as long as you learned your lesson I'm not mad. A certain someone reminded me of my brother and reminded me of his kindness. I may not be my brother, but I think it's time I became someone who looks after others rather then intimidating to them. Your not the only one who has to learn, but I won't let you do it alone." He said. Sunset smiled while Sonic smirked that he said that, but that's when they heard some clapping. Everyone tuned to see what looked like a woman walking up.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." The voice sounded familiar to Sonic and his siblings, Celestia, and Luna. That's when she walked up she was wearing a black shirt underneath a white jacket and light pink pants walked up, but had her head down that's when she spoke as she looked up. "Well this has been interesting, but then again I wouldn't expect anything less right Tia?" Her face was revealed and Celestia looked to see her old friend as she went wide eyed.

"Aleena?" She asked.

"Hehe been way to long huh? Guess I arrived just on time for the fireworks." That's when she looked at Celestia and smiled. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were shocked to see this worlds Aleena or their mom. That's when Celestia looked a little upset.

"I...I didn't know you were coming." She said. It was quiet for a bit as the two looked away.

"Yes I understand it's been awhile since we've seen each other, but I decided to come and see some old friends. I also want to apologize about what had happened when we last saw each other." Aleena said giving a sincere smile. "Do you think you could forgive me for what happened?" She asked. Celestia smiled as the she hugged Aleena.

"Oh Aleena I was afraid you weren't gonna forgive me. I'm glad that you came." Sonic smiled as they relived themselves and Aleena then approached the three as they looked at her. Twilight stepped back as she looked at Sonic.

"I assume your not the son I have are you?" She asked. Sonic just remained quiet as she looked at him. "I thought so." That's when Spike spoke. "YEAH THOSE ARE MY GIRLS AND GUYS. WOO-HOO" He screamed.

"Did that dog just talk. Weird" A student said. Spike just stood there dumbfounded.

"Seriously the talking dog is the only weird thing about this?" That's when Rarity scooped him up.

"I for one think your adorable." She said. Silver then walked up and scratched his ears as Spike enjoyed himself. Sonic just chuckled at the sight. While Twilight smiled. Aleena then backed away grabbing the ring while Celestia walked up to Twilight and Sonic

(Denouement: The True King Arthur- Sonic and The Black Knight)

"I believe this belongs to you." She said holding the crown and Aleena then walked up and stood beside her as she revealed the ring as well "A true princess only leads not by forcing others to bow to her, but by example and inspiring others to stand by her." She then placed the crown on her head as she bowed. Aleena then approached Sonic as he bowed and left his arm out. Aleena then spoke.

"And the ring bearer is not only someone who stands by the princess. He is someone who stands for others and puts their needs before his own. He makes sure that they also have the courage and strength to stand up when the time is need." She then places the ring around his wrist. The two then stood up and looked at Aleena and Celestia and smiled happily in fact Sonic almost shed a tear.

"We've all seen that you two are capable of this and I hope you two see it as well. Princess Twilight." Celestia said lifting Twilight's head up. As they stood up Sonic turned to her.

"See I told you." He said play punching her arm. She then giggled at that. That's when they looked at each other and both simotaneouly had their emotions flowing. Sonic knew it was now or never. He then closed his eyes and spoke. "Twilight I need to tell you something. During our whole time here I have to say I'm impressed by how far you've come, but as we went through this I've been a coward about something, but after what happened tonight I just feel I have to say it." Twilight looked at Sonic and was confused, but as she looked and saw him blushing she just smiled as she knew what he was trying to tell her. She then got close as Sonic spoke. "Twilight I... I... I lo-" Sonic was cut off as Twilight place a finger over his hand

(Always- Sonic Unleashed)

She then looked at him and smiled as she brought her head to his.

"Sonic I think I know what your trying to tell me and I want to say it. I feel the exact same way." She then brought him in and kissed him. Sonic at first went wide eyed at this, but kissed back. they kissed for a good bit while the others smiled for them. That's when everyone cheered as they relived themselves. Flash then came next to Sonia as she watched her brother. She smiled as she looked at Flash who offered a hand. She knew what that meant and gladly took it. That's when Sonic spoke.

"Looks like we still have sometime think we can still hang out for one more dance?" He asked smiling. Twilight just giggled as they begun to dance. They all then returned to the dance.

(Speak with your heart instrumental- Sonic colors)

Everyone was having a good time and dancing well the elements were enjoying their powers as Rainbow speed by picking up scoots and Silver was helping with distributing punch with his telekinesis. Sonic and Twilight were dancing when Sonic noticed Twilight dancing like she would in her pony form. Sonic just shook it off and started pulling off some of the moves he would in his normal form with his sick dance moves. A photographer came by and wanted a picture the group got around Twilight while Sonic looked on from the side. They looked and motioned him to come over. Sonic shook his head no and wanted them to have their moment, but that's when Shadow teleported right behind grabbed Sonic and teleported him right beside Twilight. He blushed at the awkwardness but let it go as they turned to the photographer. The photographer took the picture and it was a beauty to behold them, but sadly this was their last moment with each other.

(Cutscene 10- Sonic Generations)

The girls were giving Twilight, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic a group hug and then backed off.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Tails asked.

"I'm afraid so Tails. The portal closes after tonight we have to go home." Manic said as he pointed at the moon. Twilight then spoke

"You'll look out for them won't you?" twilight asked referring to Sunset

"Of course we will darling. Although I do expect an apology for last Spring." Rarity said.

"I have a feeling she has a lot of apologizing to do here." Twilight said. Sunset looked on as Luna handed her a concert spreader. She looked at Snips and Snails who were carrying a cart full of bricks. Iblis then grabbed her shoulder and smiled. She smiled back as the two got to work. Silver then spoke.

"So I guess this is the last time we'll be seeing you guys huh?" Knuckles asked. Everyone looked away as Sonia was about to say yes, but...

"What are you talking about Knux?" Sonic asked. Everyone looked at Sonic. "This won't be the last time we see each other. Look don't ask me how or when, but We will see each other again and I know it. That's a Sonic promise." He said giving a thumbs up. That's when they looked at him and smiled then Shadow spoke.

"Well if your sure we'll hold you to it after all you and I need to finish that race of ours." He said holding his hand out. Sonic smirked as he took the hand and shook it.

"We better get going." Spike said. The four looked at him and nodded.

"I know we've only been friends for a short while, but I want you all to know we will miss you. I hope Sonic is right about us seeing each other again. So until then stay safe and never forget your friendship with each other." Twilight said. They all nodded with the girls giving a sad, but happy look and the guys nodding. As they were turning though Pinkie tapped Manic on the back. Manic turned around as Pinkie looked at him.

"What's up Pinkie?" he asked. Pinkie then smiled as she looked at him. Manic couldn't help, but blush a little as he looked at her that's when she unexpectedly kissed him. Manic just went wide eyed at this as he was not ready. He was then stuck in a position for a bit and then looked at Pinkie

"Just a goodbye kiss" She said with a smile as she went back to the others. Manic just smiled as Sonia just shook her head and grabbed him by the hand. Twilight, Spike, and Sonic turned and followed them to the portal. Manic was still in a lovey dovey state.

"Oh man that felt good." He said as he got in front of his sister. Sonia then rolled her eyes.

"Alright Romeo get in there." She said as he pushed him into the portal.

"WHOA SONIA!" Manic was gone in a flash as the mirror vibrated. She turned to see Flash watching from the stairs. She then smiled and blushed. He then waved to her as she waved back and then she jumped in the portal. Spike then spoke.

"Well guess your gonna have a problem with those pesky wings again huh?" Twilight then stopped and looked at him

"Wings are you kidding me please Spike. I've been walking around on two's using these." She said showing her hands "Wings? I'm thrilled those are the only things I have to deal with." Sonic then laughed a little

"Hehe you would say that." Sonic said. Twilight then rolled her eyes as she and Spike entered. Sonic was about to, but then had realized he forgot something. He then ran back to the others and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here its a little gift." Tails took it, but was confused to what it was.

"What is it?" He asked. Sonic just smirked though.

"Keep in touch." Sonic said. He then ran and made it to the portal. He then entered just as it closed. The others then turned back into their normal selves. Pinkie then ran and went face first in the mirror. As the others flinched at that as she bounced up and looked sad.

"Oh parties over." She said. Everyone just smiled then headed back towards the school. Knuckles then looked at the device Tails had.

"What is that thing anyhow?" Knuckles asked. Tails looked at it and couldn't figure out what it was. It looked like a regular watch until he pressed it and it looked like a communicator. He though smiled at a symbol on the bottom from the screen.

"Not sure, but I think I know where he got it from." He said as he looked at the symbol on the bottom which had two twin fox tails on it.

(The Flame of Hope- Sonic 06)

(Equestria)

Rainbow was trotting in front of the mirror very worried for them as was Tails who just looked at the mirror. Everyone was pretty worried that's when Knuckles stood up.

"That's it I'm going in." He said, but just as he got up Tails got in front of him.

"Knuckles we can't you heard what Celestia said plus times almost up. They'll be back I know it." He said. Knuckles then looked at Tails.

"Well Tails I want to believe that, but in case you've forgotten tonight is the last night the portal stays open. So unless they just come through that portal right now I'm-" Just before he could finish that's when Manic came flying the portal. He was laying there for a few then got himself up. The others were stun by his reappearance as he looked at around. He then looked at himself and saw he was his plain hedgehog self. Pinkie then tackled Manic with a bare hug.

"MMMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCC!" She yelled as she hugged him. Manic though felt the life being squeezed out of him. Sonia then came out of the portal and everyone looked up. Amy and Cream hugged her as she came back through. Sonia took one look at herself while she was being hugged and was her normal self again. Spike then came in through the portal and turned back into his dragon form as he came back through Rarity then enveloped him in a hug. Twilight then came through in her normal Alicorn form.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy said. As the girls approached her.

"YOUR BACK!" Rainbow screamed happily

"YOU GOT YOUR CROWN!" Rarity said as she ran up to her

"Iknewyoucoulddoit" Pinkie said. Applejack had tears in her eyes but wiped them away. They guys were happy well except for Tails. Tails looked around and the happy reunion was cut short when he asked one question.

"Wait guys." Everyone looked at Tails. "Where's Sonic?" He asked.

(Music stops)

The minute that question was asked everyone looked around, but there was no sign of Sonic. That's when Manic turned to Twilight.

"Wait, Spike wasn't Sonic beside you and Twilight before you came through." He asked.

"He-He was right behind us." Spike said. They all then turned to the mirror and didn't see anything that's when an alarm Tails watch went off. He then looked at the others with a sad expression. Everyone knew exactly what he meant with that expression, but Tails still said it.

"Guys..." He couldn't finish it. They all looked at the portal again and Twilight grew sad.

(To the Surface- Sonic Unleashed)

"Sonic no..." They all looked away and assumed Sonic was trapped. They all looked away upset and Twilight was about to start crying, but that's when they heard something. They all looked to see the portal reacting. That's when something came out of the portal. It was a blurry light so everyone was blinded by it. That's when they heard something.

"Whew, cutting it a bit close there huh?" A male's voice said. That's when they regained their sight. They then saw Sonic dusting himself off. He was back in his hedgehog form. He then turned to everyone who was stunned for a bit.

"SONIC!" They yelled. That's when Tails, Cream, Amy, the mane 5, and his siblings tackled Sonic with a hug while the others stood off watching. Sonic was tackled to the ground.

"Hehe okay guys I'm happy to se you to." He said. That's when Amy spoke.

"Please don't ever do that again." Amy said as she was getting up.

"We thought you were trapped." Sonia said

"Sorry about that I had something I had to take care of back in their." Sonic said. They then got off him as Tails noticed his ring.

"Alright you got your element back." He said. Sonic nodded and that's when Knuckles came up to him.

"Welcome back Sonic." Knuckles said as they fist bumped. He then approached Twilight.

(The Promise- Sonic and the Secret Rings)

Twilight smiled as she saw Sonic was home safe and sound. Sonic then looked away thou.

"I'm sorry I worried you and the rest of you. I had something I had to do and..." Twilight though just walked up to him as he spoke. She then hugged him with a tear.

"Sonic please stop taking and never do that again. I really thought I lost you this time." She said. Sonic then hugged her back as he lifted her head to his.

"Trust me you'll never get rid of me Princess." He smiled and Twilight smiled back. They then leaned in fro another kiss. This totally caught everyone expect Sonia, Manic, and Spike off guard. This went on for a few seconds and then they broke off.

(Spagonia day hub- Sonic Unleashed)

"What about Sunset Shimmer?" Celestia asked. Sonic and Twilight looked at each other and then towards Celestia.

"Don't worry I have a feeling she's going to be just fine." She said.

"Twilight, Sonic you seriously need to tell us what happened in that world?" Rainbow said. That's when they launched into questions well except for Soarin, Shadow, Manic, Knuckles, and Big Mac. That's when Twilight spoke.

"Guys look we'll tell you tomorrow, but right now we need some sleep. We're just tired from all the dancing." She said showing how exhausted they were

"Yeah and don't forget the singing we did as well." Sonic said. That's when everyone looked at each other and then towards them.

"DANCING? SINGING?" They all asked.

"What happened back there?" Soarin asked very curious. Sonic and Twilight went silent.

"Guys look give the two a rest and we'll tell you tomorrow." Manic said. Sonia smiled, but then she bumped into a guard who looked a little to familiar. She fell on the floor again and looked up to a familiar face. The guard offered her a hand.

"My apology's your majesty. We must stop meeting like this." He said. He then walked away as Sonia was blushing. She then looked at Cadence.

"Um Cadence who was that?" She asked

"Oh him. He's a member of the royal guard. I believe his name was Flash Sentry. Why? Do you know him?" She asked giving a hint, hint look. She though smiled and looked away.

"Not exactly." She said.

"Oh Somepony's got a crush." Applejack said. Sonia's blush started to grow.

"No, No I don't" Sonia said trying to deny it. Though Amy then ran up.

"Oh yes you do." Amy said.

"She absolutely does." Rarity said as she turned away from the two. Manic just smiled as they were giving his sister a rough time.

"Don't be ridiculous I don't even know him. He just-"

"TotallyremindsyouofaguyyoumetintheotherworldwhoplaysguitarandhelpedproveTwilightandSonicdidn'tdestroyallthedecorationsforabigdancesoTwilightcouldbecomeprincessofthedanceandheaskedyoutodance*gasp* right?" Sonia looked at Sonic, Twilight, and Spike dumbfounded by how she knew this.

"How did you know that?" Sonia asked.

"Just a hunch." She said as she bounced away. Manic smiled

"Hehe that's my girl." He thought. Sonia just looked at him and smiled. Later that night everyone was in their rooms, but as Twilight was heading for her room she saw Sonic standing on a balcony looking at a photograph.

(Yackers Goodbye- Sonic Colors.)

"Sonic are you okay?" She asked. Sonic turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah just looking at some memories." He said as he looked at the photo. Twilight looked over his shoulder and saw the photo was the one they took at the dance. The two then looked at each other and smiled. They then turned to the moon and looked on at the stars with Sonic wrapping his arm around Twilight.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight huh?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, but I know something that is more beautiful then those." Sonic said. Twilight the turned to him.

"What?" She asked curiously. Sonic then turned to her and leaned in as he said something.

(Skip to 2:23)

"You are. My little Twilight Sparkle." Right before he made contact with her he said one last thing. "I love you." He then kissed her as the moon shined bright on the two. Twilight expecting this joined right in with one though running through her mind as she kissed.

 _I Love you too. Sonic the Alicorn Hedgehog._

The End

* * *

 **Author: And there you go. The last chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed this story. Now I'm going to take a break from the EG series for a little bit. As I said I'm planning to write more based of the movie, but add a little extra.**

 **That's when pony Pinkie showed up.**

 **Pinkie: BasicallyhepalnstoaddmorebesidesthemovieplotsafterRainbowRocks.**

 **Author: Um yes thank you Pinkie so yeah, but before I do I'm gonna take a break and direct my focus on Hedgehog and Ponies story for a bit. So expect more chapters of that. And be sure to check out my other stories as well. I have put up a new micro series based of my a wedding to remember story if you wish to check that and yeah that's basically it**

 **Pinkie: Yepsowe'llseeyounexttime.**

 **Author: yep till then this is Pinkie and NSH signing off.**

 **Both:BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
